Always With You
by Dim Song
Summary: Naruto is back after 3 years, and he has feelings for a certian hyuuga.But certain things and people threaten to tear thenm apart and what is upp wit Hinata. [NaruHina] som others
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (haha author right)**

Ok I have always been a Naruto fan and I love fanfic's so I thought I'd try it. I love to read fanfic's like Inbred and Because I belong and my favorite couple is NARU/HINA, because there so cute together. I hope you like my work and please R&R.

P.S: I might borrow ideas from places or add in some of the music I like and if any of this make the story worse tell me. Ok Chapter one …. GO

Chapter 1

Promises

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on kid I'm not waiting all day" Jiraiya yelled jarring the boy form his thoughts. _

"_Fine, Ero-sensei I just wanted one last look." The boy called. Scooping up his bag, Naruto heard the sound of footsteps and turns to see the shy, little girl Hyuuga Hinata run up to him._

"_Naruto- Kun, wait!" She yelled louder then normal for the shy Hyuuga._

"_Huh, Hinata what is it something wrong?" Naruto asks oblivious to the growing shade _

_of red on the girls face._

"_No, it's just…" Being under his gaze Hinata loss some of her nerve, but is determined to tell him how she feels. "N-naruto-K-kun I need t-to tell you s-something before you leave..." _

"_Oh, ok what is it Hinata." Naruto ask with a happier note in his voice. 'Wow she came all this way to see me leave and tell me something, she's really nice to me' Naruto thinks still oblivious to the young girl's feelings._

"_Well, you see Naruto-Kun i- it's j-just… ano I-I l-like…"_

"_Oi, Brat let's go!" The sannin yelled at his soon to be traveling partner. _

"_Sorry Hinata, I got to go, Jiraiya is already angry at me for making us late, but I promise when I get back I'll take you out for ramen and you can tell me, ok?" The boy suggests slightly sad that he had to cut her off._

"_Ano, ok N-naruto-Kun just… be safe I'll miss you." Hinata says with out a trace of a stutter in her voice. And with that Hinata turns around sadden by the fact she couldn't tell him. 'I'm so weak I can't even bring myself to tell him how I fell…' the young Hyuuga thought close to tears._

_But Naruto just stood there stunned. "be safe I'll miss you." These words played over and over in the blondes head. 'She cares about me the Kyuubi brat, she is a Hyuuga why would she care about me'. _

"_Come on brat let's go" The already annoyed man calls back to his ward. _

"_Yah, ok" Naruto yelled running to meet his teacher. "So who was that girl you were talking with?" The now Interested sannin asks his pupil. _

"_Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." The name playing over and over in the hyperactive blondes head. _

**3 Years Later**

"Get up Ero-sensei!" the excited blonde yelled at his teacher. 15 year old Uzamaki Naruto was so happier then normal today, because today was the day he returned to his home. Although, most of his life he was hated and ignored, he is willing to put that behind him for them and more importantly for her…

"Brat it is 6:00 in the morning you can't want to go that bad." The white hair man inquired.

Naruto stopped his packing to turn and give his teacher one of his patented grins. To which the sannin just laughs and say "You really want to see her… You know the one all your ideas were about?"

The boy directed his full attention at the perverted man with a slightly lecherous grin on his face. The boy laughs and says "Two things Ero-sensei if anyone finds out about that I will find and kill you, second…" Turning his head to look out on the horizon images of the one girl began to flood back to his mind. The one girl who no matter what was there for him, always cheering for the loser the whole village hated. Who actually cared how he felt or wanted him to be safe?

"Yeah I can't wait to see her …Hinata" said Naruto only above a whisper.

With a small smile to himself Jiraiya thinks of how this boy has changed. He is no longer the loudmouthed, knuckle head, prankster who left 3 years ago.( although he still does a trick or two) Standing in front of Jiraiya was a tall man with the same long blond hair and his forehead protector around his head. But now his clothes have a new look still, you guessed it, orange but with black instead of blue.

"Fine, Fine kid how can I say no, let's go." The sannin said while getting out of bed to pack, but quickly notices something amiss. "Ahhh… brat where did this bra and skirt come from?"

**Konoha**

In her room, no longer located in the main branch house, Hyuuga Hinata is sitting combing here hair in the mirror and look at herself, preparing for a sleepover later at Sakura's house. Now the last 3 years have treated the young Hyuuga well, here she sits with long blackish-blue hair down midway of her back. She has made the decision to stop wearing the jacket that hides her figure and opted for a nicer jacket. Yes, it was tighter and it was purple with light blue sleeves. Under the jacket was the normal fishnet that fit her form nicely seeing as how her chest grew significantly over the last years. She was wearing a pair of black pants that showed of her strong thighs and slender legs. Needless to say she was gorgeous, but had never had a boyfriend. She was waiting, for the one boy, who her whole life made her happy. Who was her inspiration who cheered her on when everyone said she was too weak.

"Naruto…"

Knock, Knock

Snapping out of her daydream Hinata got up and went to the door of her small room. "W-who is i-it?" Hinata stammers (Her stutter has got better, but not by much)

"It's Me, Hiashi want to see you." Neji says to his younger cousin. Ever since the chunnin exams, Neji and Hinata have gotten closer and Neji tries to do all he can to make her happy and help her out. He fells like he need to help her, how ever one treats her like she is nothing.

"T-thank you Neji-ni-san" Hinata says thankful it was him and not her father.

"Oh, by the way I know this week has been hard on you, but there I got some good news." Neji say with an uncommon grin on his face.

"Neji, there are only a few things that can cheer me up now." Hinata states in a cold manner.

But Neji's smile just widens as he turns to leave and says "Fine if you don't care that a certain blonde, hyperactive ninja is coming home today I won't tell you." And with that Neji left her with a small smile.

"Naruto-kun … is coming back …" the young Hyuuga's smile slowly grows till it was going from ear to ear. _'He's coming back I can't wait to see him this is great I wonder if he missed me, I wonder what he looks like.' _Blushing slightly Hinata remembers the boy the village hated, but she loves.But her train of thought comes to a halt as she remembers the word "Hiashi want to see you." And quickly bolts down the stairs and over to the Main Branches house.

Slowly she opens the door to her fathers study to see him sitting there like he knew the moment she would enter. "Hinata sit I need to have a word with you." He ground out very coldly.

"Y-y-yes f-f-father."

"Hinata, you recall last weeks 'Meeting' with the council, right." Hiashi asks in a monotone voice.

"Hai." But that was not the truth all she remembered was the council telling her to sit enjoy her tea and then nothing.

"Well, the council has reached a decision, you are to leave the clan immediately and never return you are stripped of the Hyuuga name." Hiashi said with no change in his voice.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asks near tears. Her world was coming down around her and she fought to keep back the tears. This whole week had only brought bad news, one after another. First, they told her she was no longer the heir to the Hyuuga and the title went to Hanabi. Then they kicked her out of the Main Branch. But just yesterday at the meeting the young Hyuuga thought something good was about to happen, that the thought things over and take her back, but no they did something to her and are just now throwing her into the streets like a stray.

"You are to leave immediately and not come back. Take your things and go." Hiashi said even colder then before.

Hinata could not take it she started to cry, but quickly got up and uttered "Hai, bye father." and left to get her things.

Once she was in her room she threw he self on the bed and cried her eyes out. Wanting so much for this to just be a nightmare and to wake up. But instead all she got was a voice that said "Sorry little one, but you won't be alone now. Be strong."

Hinata quickly looked up to see her room was empty. _'Who was that, what was that, the voice was so caring and nice' _and with those words of encouragement from somewhere Hinata packed her clothes and her stuff and left the clan house forever, setting off towards Sakura's house.

Chapter 2

Arrival

**Outside of Konoha**

On the horizon of a beautiful day a man and his ward approached the gates of leaf. Sun setting in the background one can't help but reminisce about his past and future. Although for both of the travelers, their past are not the most enjoyable, but their future is looking bright.

"Wow" Naruto mutters, now just seeing his home for the first time in years. 

'**Well it's still the same dump you left' **the fox said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Ahhh…you've miss this place as much as me' Naruto thought, mentally mocking the ancient demon in him.

'**Yah just a little sad that this hell hole is still here, I'm still going to tear it down' **the fox said** 'but first it would be nice to see pale eye's' **providing Naruto with an image of Hinata.

'Baka kitsune … you will never get out and also her names Hinata ok H-I-N-A-T-A" Naruto said treating the century old fox as if it were only 4 years old. Still showing the childish nature he could not get rid of after all these years.

'**Whatever kit all I know is there is something special about that girl …oh and heads up' **the fox warns right as Naruto walks into the red gates of Konoha"Baka kitsune..." Naruto mutters cursing the fox for distracting him.

"Hey kid what did I say about talking to yourself, your back in civilization now people will think you crazy ... eh, or crazier." Jiraiya says as a familiar chunnin jumps down to greet them.

With a yawn the chunnin asks "State your business and … wow is that you Naruto"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled grabbing Shikamaru in a death grip, earning him a "troublesome" form the lazy Nin.

"It's good to see you Naruto, go right ahead I'll see you in a little I got guard duty." The shadow user statedwith a yawn.

"Wow the powerful Chunnin Nara Shikamaru is on guard duty ... lucky you." Naruto said laying the sarcasm on pretty thick.

"Yah well it lets me watch the cloud's" _'And think about Temari'_

"Alright, later Shikamaru,see ya later." Naruto yells as he runs to catch Jiraiya.

"So where to?" Naruto asked while pulling out his CD player. Popping in a CD labeled The Fall of Troy: Doppelganger.

Listening to the music he looks around the city as the lyric play in his ears.

_None of this has changed, when we all look the same.  
Addicted to the one that left you, we can't forget you.  
We colonized in war, predicting many more.  
Addicted to the hand that fed you, you can't remember._

'_Hmmm… Still the same Konoha'_

"Oi, brat listen, Kami, knows why I got u that devise. You never pay attention anymore… or well you never did to start did you?" The very irritated Toad-sannin quipped.

"Well seeing as how **I **paid for most of the mission and did most of your 'Research' I think I earned it … Hey was that a joke about me being slow?" the equally irritated Naruto replied.

"Forget it, and stop yelling so I can think." The sannin said in a more mellow tone.

"Well I, guess we should see… Tsunade…" but Jiraiya could not finish, he was in awe at the sight of…

"Is that Baa-Chan up there on the monument?" Naruto yelled in disbelief as they enter the Hokage tower.

"Yeah" Jiraiya says "and its so life like just like Tsunade normal stone faced ugly mu…" but was cut off by a fist in the face sending him through the doors of the Hokage office.

"Thank you, LECH, for getting the door" Tsunade said about to deliver another hit to her former team mate when she notices the teen standing next to Jiraiya's twitching body. "Naruto! It's you, Kami, look how you've grown it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you to Baa-Chan." Naruto says returning the hug to the closest thing he ever had to a mother.

"Ok, enough chit-chat tell me how training was and treat it as a debriefing." Tsunade now sitting in her chair anxiously awaiting the story they have.

"Well I've gotten stronger and Ero-sensei has taught me so many new jutsu. But I can't stay I got things I need to do before it gets late." Naruto say looking out the window to see it was already dark.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to keep you, but before you go …" Tsunade pulled out a ring of keys and an envelope which she hurled, at the blonde already at the door, yelling "catch."

Eyeing the keys Naruto asks "What the hell are these." Looking at the envelope and keys, Tsunade just threw at him.

"Well seeing as how that hell hole you live in now will be demolished I'm giving you this for a new residence, and that" gesturing towards the envelope "is your pay for the mission."

"Hmmm…Thanks Baa-Chan I need this money I forgot thing cost money. I've really been gone awhile." He says with a hand behind his head and a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, see ya." And with that he was gone leaving the two sannin to talk about what they are going to do.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tsunade asks pulling out the bottle of sake from under her desk.

"Well, there is only one thing we can do. Akatsuki is still hunting for him so we have to get him out of Konoha, but it can't be suspicious." Jiraiya said taking the warm sake and sipping it down.

"Hmmm…well we are going to have to send him to the Oasis." Tsunade said

"Good idea… but we'll have to get the others too." Jiraiya said in a very serious tone.

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto slowly made his way down the busy street, and his mind in utter turmoil. _'What now, where is this house and where is Hinata' _Naruto thought all seemed to melt away at the mention of the pale eyed girl. _'I wonder if she's change, I hope she missed me … oh crap I still got to take her for ramen I got to tell her …but where would I find her' _just then he spotted none other then Sakura, the girl he had a crush on, the closes thing he had to a sister.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled at his old teammate.

Seeing this tall man running at her Sakura immediately got ready for the worst, but when he hugged her that was it. She pulled back and gave the creep one shot right to his orange clad stomach. _'Wait…Orange?' _

"Naruto?" was all the medic nin was able to force out.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Naruto made out between coughs.

"Wow it is you" Quickly dropping her bag of ice cream and picking up the fallen boy to give him a hug.

"Wow your back and look at how tall you are this is great. It's good to see you after all these years." _'Hmmm…and I know a certain girl who would be so happy to see you right now. She could us the boost in confidence' _

"Hey, Naruto"

"What Sakura?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for a while." _'Now I got him he'd never turn down an opportunity to be with me, and then I can cheer up Hinata. Perfect' _But Sakura was brought out of her scheming when Naruto said

"Sorry, Sakura, but I got plans I made a promise to someone special and I never go back on my word. Bye and thank anyhow." And Naruto was off to find Hinata, leaving a very confused Sakura behind. _'Wow, he just ditched me for someone else that must be one important person.' _

Sakura picked up her bag and walked back to her house still a little confused.

**Sakura's House**

The moment she opened the door she was hit with a pillow.

"About time forehead girl, that ice cream is probably melted by now." Said a very annoyed Ino.

"Yeah what took you?" Asked a very intrigued Ten Ten.

"Who cares I still want an answer about methods…" Ino shot back at Ten Ten.

"Well I liked it and … is it just me or did you guys think there was something familiar about the characters." Ten Ten asked looking at Hinata.

"Sakura …" Hinata started to shake Sakura's shoulder when she finally came out of her trance.

"Sorry I was just thinking…" Sakura started

"About what Forehead girl." Ino said already opening a carton of cookie dough ice cream.

"Well Ino-pig" Sakura spat "I ran into Naruto on the way back."

"WHAT?!" the girls yelled

"Yah he was just walking down the street and I asked if he wanted to come over here, and he said he had to find someone…" Sakura said trailing of at the end.

"Wow sure it was Naruto" Ten Ten started "I mean I don't think he would have turned down a invitation from you."

"Well he said something about a promise… that this person was special." BAM! Hinata feinted and hit the ground.

"Wow, I guess the shook of Naruto being back was too much for her."

"Or it was something entirely different." Ino said with a knowing smile.

**Streets of Konoha**

'_Damn it's getting late and I still haven't found her' _Naruto had been searching forsome time after his run in with Sakura. But to no avail, he just couldn't find Hinata. He was starting to feel really down, when he rounded a corner and ran straight into, not the Hyuuga girl but the Hyuuga boy, Neji.

"Uhhh ... Neji?!" Naruto exclaimed happy to see his friend after so long. "Wow it's good to see you how have you been?"

"Ahhh ... Naruto, oh hey I've been fine, but more important how are you?" Neji asked with a little excitement in his voice._'Hinata's going to be mad when she finds out who I met.'_

"I'm fine, the training with Ero-sensei help I got so much stronger." Naruto said flexing his muscles in a childish manor. But suddenly remembers who he had been looking for, for the last 20 minutes quickly asked Neji. "Ahh ... hey Neji, Do you know where Hinata is?"

Now being one of the brightest and most gifted in the Hyuuga clan and in most of Konoha, Neji was not used to being surprised. But, Kami, Neji's mind was in overload wonder what Naruto wanted.

"I haven't seen her at the clan house all day, but I think she's at Sakura's house with Ten Ten and Ino." Neji replied still tiring to figure Naruto out.

"Really, Thanks Neji I'll see you later and thanks so much." And in a flash Naruto was gone, to the same location he left a bewildered Sakura, leaving an equal confused Neji.

**On the Hokage Monument**

"WHAT?!?! Your kidding right there is now way in hell!" The Blue man yelled not believing his ears. (Or what ever he's got)

"Kisame, I'm almost positive... there are two now and in the same location this is to good to be true." The stoic man with red eye exclaims with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well, Itachi, If it's luck, the lottery or one of our birthdays, I don't give a shit lets get 'em. I mean the boss will shit himself if we bring two instead of the one brat."

"In Time Kisame, but for now let us watch I have and odd feeling something is going to change." And with that the two figures on the monument disappeared like they were never there in the first place.

**In Sakura's House **

"Mmm… Naruto-kun…" the young kunoichi moaned as she awakened to find herself in a very, very pink room. _'Sakura most have moved me in here when I fainted. But why I haven't done that in year's… oh it was because Naruto is coming to … see… me…' _

Blotting up right in the plush bed, the memories of what Sakura had said come flooding back to her. "H-he's c-coming to s-see me, he even turned down Sakura." The last bit of her joyous speech done with no trace of a stutter.

'_**Little one …' **_

Hinata's eye's widened in horror realizing it was the same voice as before, but how? Looking around the room and finding nothing she was about to get up and leave when it cam again.

'_**Little one you must listen I'm still weak. But I will be with you soon…' **_

Now all, but calm, Hinata activated her Byukugan to search ever inch of the area. Only to find the nothing, but…

Knock, Knock

Hinata turns to the door, to see it open and the girls all coming in to see her.

"Well it's about time I thought you'd never get up." Ino said with an annoyed look on her face.

"G-gomen, Ino I didn't mean to …" Hinata started only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Ahhh… just ignore Ino-pig she is just in a bad mood since I finished all the hot fudge." Sakura say's grinning at the blonde at the door.

"Sooo…" Ten Ten began with a knowing grin on her face. "Why'd you feint you've gotten better over the last couple of year's and it's only when someone mentions a certain blonde that you do that." Causing everyone to turn and laughing when they notice the pale eyed kunoichi try to hide under the covers.

"Ahhh … leave poor, little Hinata alone we can just talk about something else…. Like Icha Icha." Sakura say to Ten Ten and Ino signaling to continue their pervious conversation.

"Yah, good idea" Ino says with a manically grin on her face. "Is it just me or in Methods, does it seem a little similar to someone we might know?" turning to look at Hinata, causing her to retreat more into the covers.

"Oh yeah I've always wonder who Miki and Ryu were based after," slowly putting out in the obvious what all the girls were thinking. "Maybe it's based on someone's life or their dream's…"

At this point Hinata wanted nothing more to just disappear, this was so embarrassing. Ok, so maybe reading the dirty books, like Kakashi, was embarrassing in the first place, but this was a whole new level of embarrassment.

In the book Methods the sequel to Tactics, from the ever so famous Icha Icha series, there is a couple that is used a lot. Now it wasn't the dirty things the couple did that were embarrassing, in fact that was Hinata's favorite part, but it was more of **who **they were. It begun with a certain boy called Ryu, a tall, blonde, teenage ninja with a series of scars on his cheeks. Now Ryu finds that he is in love with a girl named Miki, a young kunoichi with pale skin and blackish-blue hair and very distinctive pupil less eyes. Once these two find their love for each other they would go through many dirty ideas that could only be imagined by a teenage boy, or a girl who was deeply in love. Needless to say these were pretty much Hinata's dreams and darkest desires published for the world to see, it was like who ever wrote this knew how she felt …. Or felt the same way.

Now as for the other kunoichis they all love to do this. This was so wrong, but so right, they all hated to tease Hinata, but come on this was such a good opportunity. Basically everyone knew Hinata like Naruto it was kind of obvious, well to most. _'Baka.. I can't believe he still is clueless …hmmm maybe I should lend him a copy of my Methods maybe then he'll get some Idea's and Hinata will get a lot more then idea's' _the pink haired medic Nin was jarred from her thoughts as the doorbell rang.

"Hmm ... wonder who that could be." Sakura started only to turn to Hinata with a wicked grin on her face. "Maybe its Naruto, maybe he decided to take me up on my offer, Hmmm, you know what maybe we should ask him what he thinks of Methods."

Never one to miss an opening, Ino caught on and quickly added to the elaborate joke on the young Hyuuga. "Well let's go see maybe 'Ryu' wants to meet a 'Miki' of his own." And with a wink and a quick laugh all three girls left Hinata there in shock and bewilderment. _'Oh Kami, what if it is him, oh no they're going to show him the book. I have to stop them' _But before Hinata could leave she notice the window was opened. _'Open? Did Sakura open it or was it…'_

**Downstairs**

"You know it's not going to be Naruto." Ten Ten interjects getting a groan from the other two kunoichi's.

"Yah we know, but come on you know that was fun she is probably up there now already feinted just thinking about what he might do." Sakura protests, not wanting to stop her fun yet.

"Yah she probably has such a big blush, blood is not getting anywhere else in her body." Ino said with an evil smile.

As the girls reach the door the heard a small bark, confused Sakura pulls the door open slightly to reveal a small puppy.

(Cue cheese girls-acting-like-idiots-over-dog-scene ACTION!)

"Oh look at him He's so cute. Yes you are, yes you are." Ino Screams, and grabs the puppy to glomp it in a hug.

"Ahhhh… let me pet him he is so adorable. I just wuv him!" Ten Ten yelled quickly wanting to hold the puppy.

But before Ten Ten could get the dog it Poofed away leaving 3 slightly confused kunoichis and a letter. Sakura Picked up the letter only to have the confusion leave her and be replaced with anger. "That baka, should have known look." Sakura spat and handed the letter to Ino and Ten Ten.

Dear Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten,

Hope you enjoyed the show, but it was only a joke. Sorry I'll try and make it up to you guys, but I need a diversion.

P.S Don't worry about Hinata-Chan I'm only borrowing her.

Heheh,

Naruto

The kunoichis all look at one another with the words "I'm only borrowing her" ringing clearly.

"OH SHIT." They yelled and ran up the stairs to find an empty room with no Hinata and an open window.

"Wow did that just happen…" Ino said with a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm going to kill him when I find him. That baka breaking into my house." Sakura said in a very pissed tone.

"Hmmm…guys does this seem a little familiar." Ten Ten said tossing them a copy of Methods.

"No"

"Freaking"

"Way"

The page Ten Ten opened up to was page one and chapter 1 and it said

Methods 

Ch1 

'Snatch' and Grab

(I'm sooooo sorry for the awful joke couldn't resist)

**On a Rooftop 5 minutes earlier**

_Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
she wonders why I'm always in a good mood._

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff,_

_She needs support and I've become the crutch._

_  
She'll never know how much she means to me._

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,_

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,_

Turning off his CD player and removing the CD marked Billy Talent II, Naruto looks at the house with the girl, he has thought about for the last 3 years, in it.

"Well the easy part is done now I just need to get her." Naruto said to no one in particular.

But with a Demon in you there is no privacy** _'Kit this is so good do it like your first idea.' The fox boomed with a chuckle in its voice.'_**

'_What …'_

'_**Oh kit, you disappoint me, I thought you would remember your first night with only thought of her and 'The Five Knuckle Shuffle' all by yourself. That's how it all began you having your little dreams of her and'**_

'_Okay, Okay stop. I got it, and yeah that seems fitting. I pray Hinata won't be mad but I got to see her.'_

'_**Hey kit what if she reads the book or the other ones. You will be in deep shit.'**_

'_Nah none of them would, they all hate Perverts.'_

'_**Well they better never find out about Volume 9 and Methods' **the fox said with a singsong quality to his voice._

'_No shit but still I don't think Hinata would read it at least.'_

'**_Yah, but you never know…Hey did you hear something'_**

'_No did you'_

'_**No forget it and get in there that shadow clone is nearly out.'**_

'_Oh good point alright later' _and with that Naruto leapt to the side of the house and climbed up to the only window with a light on. As he peered though the window there she stood. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen someone this beautiful, the little girl he had grown up with was gone and now there was only the strong woman she had become. Not willing to wait any longer to see her he quickly opened the window. With in a second Naruto quickly snaked his way into the room with out being seen by Hinata. _'Hah Prankster king is back, I never lost my touch,' _But in his haste he forgot to shut the window.

As soon as she noticed the window he panicked and grabbed her quick, but gently so not to hurt her and jumped out the window and to a near by roof where he put her down.

With in second she dropped into a fighting stance and was ready to take on anyone. But what she didn't expect was the boy she loved to walk out of the shadows. Her Breath caught in her throat audible enough to make Naruto cringe. _'Damn now she's going to hate me.'_

"N-n-naruto-K-k-kun?"

'_God she is still cute as ever, same old Hinata-Chan' _but he was snapped back to reality as he saw she was shaking.

"Oh, Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scary you it's just that I still got to take you for ramen and you needed to tell me something and I got stuff I need to tell you too." He said realizing that he just blurted all that out and was not sure if she got all of it.

But actually Hinata couldn't take it all that had just happened, the kidnap, Naruto seeming strangely nervous and the fact he called her –Chan. It was too much for her, after not seeing him for over three years she threw all he shyness away and ran up and hugged him.

It took Naruto a second to recover, _'since when is Hinata this brave… wow she is so warm too, I wish I could stay here for ever.'_

But that was only wishful thinking as Hinata snapped back to her senses and feinted in his arms.

With a chuckle Naruto sat down on the roof, Hinata still in his arms and muttered "Hinata what am I going to do with you." Naruto said just trying to joke only to hear.

'**_Damn, Kit, you stupid… well you are, but come on I got some idea's' _**sending Naruto some mental images of him and Hinata doing some rather interesting things. This caused Naruto to gush blood from his nose and pass out with Hinata still in his arms.

'**_Damn maybe next time.' _**The fox said hopefully. **_'But Ahhh... Ain't they cute?'_**

'**_Yes, yes they are…' _**the ominous voice said trailing off at the end.

'_**What, HOLY SHIT…'**_

What could it be that is so scary it scares a demon?

Why is Akatsuki here?

Who are the 'Others' Jiraiya was talking about?

Why is the Author using such a bad cliché?

Why am I asking YOU?

Answers to these questions … and one jab at me

Next time

Alright More tomorrow, hopefully I got this one fast so I hope you like and Thanks for Reading

**Chapter 3:** Promises and love

Author's notes:

Thx for all the reviews the help me get the boast to write more.

Sorry for the update I had some school shit y bad but here it is.

**In a dark room in another plain of Existence**

Now it is easy to scary people, Kyuubi had done it a million times over. He remembered laughing as he thought how he loved the look on their faces. But with the shoe being on the other foot now, Kyuubi was scared shitlees, and had no idea what to do. He hated this, it was like he had no control. He had only felt this once before.

'**_W-who in the hell are you…'_** the fox asked dreading any result that lead to him, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune to hear another voice in the mind of the kit. He had always only been able to talk to the kit and no else. Although being able to hear some one other then tall, blonde and stupid was not all that bad.

'**_Hmm… Who are you and how can you hear me?' _**the same feminine voice asked. Intrigued by the voice, because she should only be able to hear her container.

(ahhh… what yeah don't worry I'll tell you later)

'**_Hmm… Why do you sound so familiar and what the hell are you doing in the kits head?' _**The, none to happy, Kyuubi asked still trying to come to terms with what was happening.

'**_You seem familiar too. You still haven't answered my question." _**the female stated in a more demanding tone.

But, for Kyuubi and his guest, things abruptly ended when our two teens began to wake, still in the rather awkward piostion.

**On a Roof in Konoha**

It always is a pain to sleep on a couch or the ground, because you wake up with a sore feeling in your joints and a pain in your neck. But when you happen to wake up on top of a boy, and not just any boy but the one you have loved for so long, you feel a lot better.

'_Mmmm… What, Where am I, and why does my pillow feels so soft … the heart beat is so soothing...wait what.'_ Hinata quickly sat up to see that see was still in Naruto's arms and he was a sleep too. Looking around for some answer to why she was in this piostion, not that she minded, she realized that it had only been a few minutes and it was probably no later then 9:00. Now looking at the boy to see if he was still asleep, she saw how peaceful he looked. She had never seen him like this, he was calm instead of the normal hyperactive boy he had always been. But as she admired his face she saw a little trickle of blood going down his nose. Making sure he was still asleep she pulled out a hanky and proceeded to wipe away the blood, causing Naruto to come to.

'_Mmm… ahhh, I'm so warm, and this pillow is so comfy …wait_ _did it just move'_ Snapping his eyes open Naruto realized that it was Hinata still in his lap and cleaning his nose bleed. _'She is always so nice to me I can't believe I've been so stupid … I have to tell her to night.'_

"Thanks Hinata-Chan, it's good to see you're awake." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face, from how caring and nice he was being to him

"N-naruto-Kun … Ano, I'm sorry for feinting …" Hinata said feeling sad that she still could not get close to him. At this rate she'd never tell him, she felt so weak and wanted to cry when Naruto said.

"It's no problem I needed the nap anyhow, so you want to get that ramen now I'm starved."

"Ano … sure I'd love to." Hinata said with a small smile on her lips. She loved how no matters what he would never get mad at her, or blame anything on her. It was a change from her normal life where people told her she was no good at anything.

'_Wow she is so cute when she smiles I'll have to get her to do it more.' _Naruto thought as he gazed at Hinata's beautiful face.

Realizing that Naruto was staring at her Hinata quickly looked done to hide the bright shade of red her cheeks had taken on. "Ano N-naruto-Kun s-shouldn't w-we go." Hinata stammered still feeling embarrassed that he was looking at her.

"Huh, oh yeah let's go." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand, causing both to blush as they walk to the Ramen bar. (Shit I can't remember the name ahhhh)

Sitting down Naruto let go of her hand causing them both to wish he hadn't. But Naruto just ordered them both an order of miso ramen and turn to Hinata, who was still blushing from Naruto holding her hand.

"So Hinata what have you been doing the last couple of years" Naruto asked as the orders arrive.

"M-me, I-I've been training and doing m-missions with my t-team" Hinata answered just taking a bit of her ramen to realize Naruto had already finish and was looking at her again. _'Why does he keep looking at me …?' _

Realizing he had been caught again Naruto quickly turned around to see his second order coming. He needed something to distract him from Hinata. But no matter how hard he tried he keep turning and looking at her. The way she only took little bites, and would chew it's as not to slurp it in the way he was. She was so polite and cut with the little bit of ramen hanging from her mouth. And then it hit him, Nothing in his life had ever distracted him from ramen, was Hinata really that beautiful. Upon finishing his 2nd bowl Naruto, heard Hinata asking him a question, but strained to make it out.

"Ano … N-naruto-Kun h-how was training with Jiraiya-sama?" asking a innocent enough question just wanting to talk with him, hoping she could stay with him.

"Oh, Ero-sensei taught me loads and I've gotten stronger too." Naruto said trying his best not to brag to her. And then, as if just realizing it Naruto remembered that she wanted to tell him something, that she had wait 3 year to tell him.

"Ano, Hinata-Chan, before I left there was something you want to tell me?"

'_Oh no he remembered. What do I do, should I tell him … oh god."_ But before she could figure out an excuse Naruto quickly added.

"Because there is something I wanted to ask you." Naruto said putting his hand behind his had and flashing her sheepish grin.

'_Oh no what is he going to ask me, maybe he likes me …' _but Naruto just keep talking and at a nervous pace, Hinata noticed.

"Well you see, there is this girl I like."

'_Oh god he likes a girl … oh no it's Sakura …'_

"Well, she is smart"

'_Sakura'_

"She's beautiful."

'_Sakura'_

"She always is there for me and I think she is the only on the truly cares for me except Iruka. I was just wondering what I should do." Naruto said not realizing the girl next to him was now staring at the counter, near tears.

"Well … N-naruto-Kun you should tell her as soon as p-possible if you f-feel like this. I-if you don't tell her y-y-you could l-l-loss them." Hinata said taking on a colder tone and willing back the tears, not wanting to seem any weaker in front of him.

"Ano, really you think I might lose her if I don't…" Naruto asked feeling a strange feeling. He had never thought about losing Hinata, but it was most defiantly a thought he did not want to think of. He loved her and hoped she loved him.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. If you wait to long you could lose the one you love." She said realizing that this advice could have helped her. She wished someone would have told her the same exact thing. But what Naruto did next caught Hinata off guard. Of all the things he could have done this shocked her the most.

He took her face in his hand and turned her so she was looking at him and in and very slowly he moved down closer to her face. With only a couple of inches between them Hinata tried her hardest not to feint. With only an inch or two between then Naruto quickly whispered.

"I love you, Hinata-Chan." And closed the distance between there lips. For one moment Hinata felt time stop her whole world stopped and nothing mattered. But before Hinata could have done anything he quickly pulled back with a blush on his check and a sheepish look on his face.

"Ano, I'm sorry Hinata-Chan I shouldn't have…" But before he could finish he was pulled down very gently and turned only to have his lips met by Hinata's. It took Naruto a good second or two to realize what was happening and quickly kissed her back wrapping his arms around here to deepen the kiss.

Hinata could not believe it. In the span of a few minutes she had goon from the most depressed girl to the happiest one on the face of the earth. He loved her, He, Uzamaki Naruto, loved her, Hyuuga Hinata.

Pulling back enough to look at Naruto's shocked expression, she smiled and whispered "I love you too, Naruto-Kun"

Realization finally hit him and the grin on his face grew wider and wider with each passing second. He couldn't believe that this princess, heiress to the Hyuuga, would love a baka like him, the carrier of the most powerful demon.

"It's what you said, I … I just could not have dealt with losing you. You're very important to me Hinata-Chan. You were always there for me and I'm so glad you love me too." Still not believing that this was all true.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said with no stutter in her voice "You have always been important to me and ever since I first met you I loved you." She said feeling an abundance of courage she never had be for. But then again she never had him before either. As she moves in to kiss him he moves and met her half way. But before they could end the kiss a flash of light goes of right behind them.

"HA now that is what you get. One, for not tell us you took her and Two for not telling us about you guys" Both of the teens turn to see Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten standing there smiling at the couple. Hinata, who is now so embarrassed to have been caught kissing Naruto quickly pulled away and turns to her food.

An equal embarrassed Naruto ties to find the right thing to say. But before either could defend themselves, still believing that the girls were angry at them, the three kunoichi's throw the selves at their friend.

"Hinata were so happy for you look at you your finally with him." Ino said happy that the baka finally got a clue.

"And you were kissing this is so cool, now me and you can double date." Ten Ten said feeling overjoyed that her best friend now had the boy she always wanted.

"So" Sakura said with a knowing grin on her lips "how did it happen."

"Ano, That's none of you business, besides I don't think Hinata-Chan can breath." Naruto said worried about his girlfriend, who now was bright red and trying to hide in her coat.

"Fine, Naruto, don't tell us but look what I got here" Sakura said gesturing towards the camera in her hand. And on the screen was Naruto with his hands on Hinata's waist and her hands on around his neck caught in a passionate kiss. _'Damn I didn't even know here hands were around my neck. She is so gently.' _Naruto thought but instantly realized that Sakura had that photo.

"Hey, gimme that." Naruto yelled slightly embarrassed at what she might do with it.

"Nope I'm going to hang on to this till you guys tell us what happened." Sakura replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Screw it come on Hinata-Chan. It's late let's go." And it didn't take much to get the young Hyuuga away, she was so happy to be away from her friends torment. As quickly as they got up the two teens ran out of the ramen shop trying to put as mush distance between them and their friends.

"Wow, I never thought Hinata had it in her." Ino said.

Sakura simply replied "Well, She doesn't yet, but she will" with an lecherous look on her face.

"Ahhhh… a real life version of Methods, how cute!" Ten Ten said still laughing from Sakura's joke.

**Street in the rich part of Konoha**

The couple was running so fast down the street they were practically a blur. Once far enough away the slowed down to catch their breath and started to walk down the wealthy clan street holding hands.

"Hehe, that was embarrassing, huh? Hinata-Chan." Naruto said with his free hand behind his hand.

Hinata just nodded still mad at her friends for bursting in like that. Ruining their moment, but now she was walking with Naruto hand and hand. Not a fair trade but it would do.

"Well, I don't care that they saw us. I love you and I don't care who knows. I was madder that they interrupted our kiss." Naruto said quickly pulling the young kunoichi into him and kissing her softly.

He couldn't believe how this small amount of contact with Hinata made him feel so good, he wished it never to end. But as quickly as they were enjoying their kiss the sky started to get cloudy. And with out warning it started to rain. Quickly naruto took of his jacket and wrapped it around Hinata and quickly ran up to the Hyuuga estates. (Oh snap he doesn't know uhhhhh … this should be good.)

As they got to the gate with the Hyuuga symbol on it, Naruto felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Hinata starting to cry. Not wanting her to cry Naruto quickly embraced the young girl and asked "Hinata-Chan wants wrong."

"N-n-naruto-K-kun" Hinata made out between sobs "I can't g-g-o i-in there." Leaning into Naruto wanting nothing more then to forget the clan that shunned her.

"What do you mean, you're the Heiress." Naruto said quickly regretting it. Hinata began to cry harder and just said. "They banished me!" and just collapsed into Naruto's chest.

'_They threw her out. Why? Why would Hiaishi allow his own daughter to be thrown out?' _Naruto thought not even realizing that he tightened his grip on her.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a slightly angry tone.

"I-I –I… I don't know!" Hinata said hating the fact they just throw her out like a piece of trash. "They just got rid of me like I was trash."

'_Trash. Trash! TRASH!' _

He couldn't take it anymore after all those years of being hated and ignored, he was not going to let it happen to Hinata. He quickly grabbed her and ran up to the door still hugging her to him. As he got the he banged on the knocker and a guard appeared in seconds.

"Yes. How can I help you?" The guard asked.

"Get me Hiashi NOW!" Naruto spat at the guard scaring him senseless. The guard scrambled to get to the house and retrieve Hiaishi.

"N-n-naruto –K-un W-w-what are you doing." Hinata asked scared to see her father again.

"I'm giving this asshole a piece of my mind." Naruto said in a very annoyed tone.

It was at this time that the gaur reappeared with a rather annoyed looking Hiaishi with him. Noticing that it was Naruto he was not surprised but quickly noticed his ex-daughter with him.

"What is it?" Hiaishi asked in an annoyed voice.

"Why the hell did you banish your own daughter?" Naruto asked very coldly not wanting to loss his cool in front of Hinata.

"Oh you mean her?" Hiaishi asked gesturing towards Hinata, which made her hug tighter around Naruto.

"Yes, I mean her asshole. She was your daughter and you threw her out like she was garbage." Naruto spat wanting nothing more then to kill this man where he stood.

"I have my reasons it was in the best interests of the clan."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT. HOW IS THROWING OUT A STRONG MEMBER "IN THE BEST INTERESTS OF THE CLAN"!" Naruto yelled now fuming.

Hiaishi was a bit annoyed now not only was this kid questioning his authority and his judgment but he was siding with the weakest member. Fine if these to miscreants want to be together let it be.

"Listen well, Brat, I did it for a good reason and as long as she was here she was only a determent to the clan. Now I am going and you two must leave good day." And Hiaishi was off leaving a very pissed off Naruto and a slightly saddened Hinata.

As Naruto got ready to jump the gate and rip Hiaishi's head off Hinata tugged on his shirt again. He turned to see Hinata looking at him wide-eyed and shaking. He quickly calmed down and said "come on Hinata lets go home."

And they left to Naruto's new house which was only down the street.

**In the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Hiaishi!" said a man in all white with the Hyuuga crest on his back.

"Yes, elder." Hiaishi said bowing to the powerful man.

"Those two, you must do everything in your power to break them up. They cannot be together their two "gifts" might clash. If that happens it will be bad for the Hyuuga." The elder said very bluntly.

Realizing exactly what he was talking about he thought about it. It made senses to him that their "gifts" would clash if the got to close. "Hai, I'll go tomorrow and see the Hokage."

And the Elder left Hiaishi to contemplate what to do about the two teens

**Naruto's House**

"WOW would you look at the size of this place. It's huge." Naruto said staring at his new house. Or should I say castle it was a full clan house with all the homes and rooms. Even the gate was exactly like the Hyuuga gate except this one had a different symbol. It had the Uzamaki crest painted in gold on the top. Fishing out the keys from his pocket Naruto quickly opened the gate rushing him and Hinata in as quickly as possible. Once inside he notices a pile of his stuff and a note that said.

Dear Naruto,

Here is all your stuff from your house and some more things you need for this house. Naruto this is a clan house, so try not to destroy it. You might not be here long so try and keep yourself in a small part of the place. Also remember to thank Kakashi he brought this stuff over. Enjoy.

Love,

Tsunade

"Wow that was nice of her…"Naruto said

"Ano Naruto-kun what do you want to do now." Hinata asked thinking of a few things she'd like to do now alone in his house.

"Hmm … well it's getting late so we should probably go to bed." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his lips.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun I … I have no clothes." Hinata said blushing slightly at the last part. Not that she would mind it was just her and Naruto here and she loved him.

"Hehehe… well" Naruto said putting his hand behind his head. Trying hard not to say anything perverted. Now that he had her he did not want to lose her. Even if he wanted her, he had to wait.

'_Hmm… I wonder how long that will be I mean this is shy, little Hinata-Chan…Arghhh… I'm thinking like Ero-sensei'_

"Ano…Naruto-kun … are you ok." Hinata asked feeling a little concerned.

Realizing he had been staring, he quickly said "Ne, I'm fine, but we need to get out of these wet clothes." Naruto said walking over to the pile of clothes and pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt. He hand them to Hinata who took them and thanked him.

"Well you can change in the bathroom, where ever it is and I'll change in the bedroom." Naruto said scooping up the clothes so he could decide what he liked. In his room he found a tall mirror with a soaking wet man in it. Quickly stripping to his boxers Naruto threw on a long white shirt and a pair of boxer shorts with little foxes on 'em.

Meanwhile Hinata was having a bit of a personal conflict about her clothes. Due to the fact that everything was soaked she had to take off everything including her wraps and her panties leaving her in just Naruto's clothes. Quickly turning to leave Hinata took one last look at her self and started to walk to Naruto's room.

'_I hope he doesn't notice… or then again' _Hinata thought, but quickly shooed away those thought not wanting to ruin this night with Naruto. But as she got closer to the door she noticed him there just staring at her.

'_Wow look at her… why did I give her such a small shirt and damn look at her legs I got to stop this.' _But as Naruto was about to suggest that she change Hinata quickly asked"So how do I look"Hinata asked with a blush on her cheeks and a sly grin on her lips.

Not being able to from word Naruto just nodded causing Hinata to giggle a little._ 'Wow she is so cute when she giggles I should get her to do it more.' _

"Ahh…Naruto, where are we going to sleep." Hinata asked felling a little nervous now noticing that there was only one bed.

Realizing that there was only a bed in the whole house right now, and not trusting himself. Naruto decided that him on the ground and Hinata in the bed would be best.

"Well, I guess we could share the bed." Hinata said in a slightly shy voice.

"Ummm… sure that's fine, But Hinata since when are you this brave." Naruto asked causing Hinata to blush, but look him in the eyes.

"Well, Naruto-Kun, I guess I have nothing to fear anymore. I have you now and I'm out of the clan now. With all of the weight of being the heiress of my shoulders I can relax. And with you I feel safe and I don't have to worry so much about failing. If it makes me trash to love you, to not regret the clan leaving me then so be it. I love you and now that I have you I can just relax and enjoy ever minute of it." Hinata said with a huge smile on her face.

Never in Naruto's life had he heard so many words from Hinata. But the words she said were brave and full of courage, he didn't realize it before, but he had changed her. In one quick motion Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and leaned back to fall on the bed. With an "Eep' him and Hinata hit the bed, both looking it each others eyes. He loved those eyes. People might have seen these eyes as devoid of feeling. But when Naruto looked in her eyes he could see so many emotions, all the emotions he had longed for. After all these years he final had what he always wanted. He slowly moved up to kiss her and she met him half way. After a long kiss they both pulled back enough to look at each other again.

"Hinata I promise that I will always be with you and if you promise me the same I'll make sure you never feel alone or judged again." Naruto said, holding her closer then before hoping to never have to let her go.

"Hai, I promise Naruto, that is what I have always wanted to hear, thank you." Hinata said feeling her eyes well up with tears.

Using one thumb to brush away her tears Naruto pulls her in to another passionate kiss.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto said slowly feeling sleepily. Not because he was tried but more because he just felt content being with her.

"I love you to Naruto." And with that the both fell asleep completely unaware of the troubles their love will bring. Not realizing how many people want them to be apart and to tear them up.

Alright that's it hope you like, More later maybe Friday I'm sorry for slow update R&R

Author's notes


	2. Chapter 2

Alright that's it hope you like, More later maybe Friday I'm sorry for slow update R&R

Author's notes

Okay I'm sorry for this but it is taking long since I got a project due. Also some of my naru/hina fellow fans will notice Dragon hearts is started again YAHHHAHAHA. I wanted this chapter to go well since it was a big one for the plot.

But ill do my best. This chapter should answer most of your questions.

Also I'd like to say the moment I read Nameramthgin review I got the ideas so if anyone else wants a massacre I'm sure I can get.

Massacre of Hyuuga? Yah? Nah?

And if so Hanabi Evil or good?

Oh and lemon next chap I think

P.S thanks I was beating myself for not remembering the name of that ramen stand.

Thx for all review you guy help me do it … I love you guys lol plz don't think I'm gay or do what do I care

Ch.4: What!?

**In the woods of outside of Konoha**

"Itachi" the shark like man whined. "Can't we just grab 'em and go I hate this waiting. Besides If you remember we got two more to go."

Realizing he was right, Itachi still ignored his partner and went back to staring at the fire. Of course he knew of the others, how could he forget. It was the same situation as this one. He had arrived here only thinking about the one brat and he was not going to lose the chance to get another. But as he was ready to side with his blue friend he heard talking in the distance and quickly got up. Startled by Itachi's sudden movement the rain Nin became intrigued.

"Yo, what is it, Itachi." Kisame said

"Shhh, follow me." Itachi said quickly moving to the sound of the voices. Once close enough the two cloaked men immediately active separate genjutsu so as not to be spotted.

What they saw was a very attractive women and a man with long white hair talking intently.

"So …Will you do it?" Tsunade asked in a very desperate voice. It was a crazy mission after all and this is the man who had spent most his life wandering in any directions that lead away from work.

But today, Jiraiya could not say no. It was a mission to protect Konoha, though he was not particularly fond of the village he still would not let innocent people get hurt. And even more important was that this mission was all about his favorite student. He would do anything to make sure Naruto came to no harm.

"I'll do it." Jiraiya said in a rather serious voice for the perverted man.

"But we need you to…Wait what?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Yah I'll do it I mean it is for Naruto," Jiraiya said looking into space. Tsunade thinking he had change was about to thank him until "and can you imagine all the "research" I can get done with all these hormonal teens. Naruto won't let me done I'm sure he'll snag a good one and..." But before Jiraiya could finish his rant he was promptly pounded into the ground with a chakra infused punch.

"Lech, and here I thought you had improved." Tsunade said a slightly murderous tone about her. But then she became very serious and continued. "Listen, it sounds easy but there are multiple parts."

"Ok shoot." Jiraiya said in a still dazed tone.

"Well, first you must pick up the "other" in sand and then proceed to the oasis. Then you must report back. There will be more opun your arrival." Tsuande said in a calm tone.

"Hmmm… ok so it's the two in sand and who else?"

"Well of course Naruto is top priority. I'm also sending his friends and some teams it should be about … 10 in all. They is ; Ten Ten , Neji, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Naruto and the two from sound Gaara and Neko." Tsunade said

"Hmm…Quite the load is that all?" Jiraiya asked hoping for a simple answer.

"Yes, now be at my office at 6:00 tomorrow. We need to get ready." Tsunade said turning around "Oh and Jiraiya if I hear of any perverts harassing my citizens you'll be in deep shit." And they both were off in the separate directions not even noticing the two men seemingly morph out of the tree near them.

"Sooo… what you think Itachi?" the still confused Nin asked.

"Me, My friend I think we hit the jackpot. If these fools want to bring all of them into one location I like the idea. But I only hope that one of those extra kids is the one were looking for. And if not we still got 3." The stoic man said secretly jumping for joy.

"Well let's get ready." The shark man said with a grin on his face.

**At the Hokage tower (7:00)**

"I must talk with the Hokage!" the very angry, very annoyed Hiashi said feeling annoyed to have to wait for her. Apparently the Hokage had left on an errand. But as the Hyuuga leader was about to blow his stack Tsunade strode in like nothing was the matter.

"Oh, Hiashi, what seems to be the problem?" The hokage asked feeling tried just getting back from here talk with Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama, I need to have a private conversation with you." The Hyuuga head said.

"Of course, come into my office Hiashi." Tsunade said slightly curious as to what he wanted at this time.

In Konoha, it was normally quite at 7:00 in the morning. But today was different there was a deafen roar from the hokage tower. It stood to wake the dead it was so load. People had no idea what was wrong.

"**WHAT"** Tsunade bellowed not believing her ears. Never in all her life, had she ever heard something like this. Hiashi just stood up and looked at her in an unfazed manor and responded.

"You heard me and I expect something to be done, they can not be together." Hiashi said slowly turning to the door and with one last look he left.

Kakashi was finding his day to be rather enjoyable. He woke up with no alarm, since he had the week off. He had eaten and decided to go for a walk. As he got close to the hokage tower he heard a noise and looked up from his book to see a desk hurtling down at him. In one quick motion he moved away and watched it hit the ground. Realizing where it came from he decide to pay the Hokage and visit.

As he approached the door he saw a very normal, stoic Hiashi leaving. Once in side he saw Tsunade fuming in here office which at this point had less furniture. He saw Shizune desperately trying to calm the Hokage, but not doing any good.

"Yo" Kakashi said looking back to his book.

"Kakashi, right now I need you to get me Naruto and so help me, he better be here in the next 30 minutes or I'll throw you after my desk." Tsunade said pointing at the new hole in her wall.

Without another word Kakashi was out the hole and running to Naruto's house, wondering what that was about and why Hiashi was there for.

**Naruto's House**

As the rays of the sun slowly entered the room the fell on the face of a beautiful young girl. Causing her to slowly opened her eye to see where she was. As she scanned the room she realized she was moving. Not like moving around more like up and down. Looking down she realized that she was on top of Naruto's chest and he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up the shy Hyuuga slowly moved off of him, but as she moved she felt a lump on her thigh. Wondering quietly to her self, she wanted to see what it was. As she looked under the covers, she got her answer in the form of a bulge in the blonde's boxers. Quickly dropping the covers and looking away Hinata could only blush. Still half on top of him Hinata looked at his face and wondered what the boy was dreaming about at that moment.

**In the blonde's dream**

_He lay there in the field near his normal training ground looking at the sky. His thought kept going to the pale-eyed kunoichi he loved. But soon his thought turned into something else as, he saw images of him and Hinata in some rather interesting positions doing some 'fun' things. With a fresh blush on his cheeks the blonde moved a hand to wipe away the blood trickling done his face. As he moved his hand from his face he noticed something that wasn't there before, Hinata. She was looking at him with that cute grin on her face. _

"_Ohayo, Hinata-Cha…" But before he could finish the girl quickly moved down to capture his lips with hers. Slowly running her tongue over his lips and pulling back to look at him with a bigger grin. _

"_Good morning, Naruto-Kun, How are you." Hinata asked looking him over and slowly getting down next to him in the field._

"_O-ohh …umm, I'm good just thinking." he said trying to hide the hard-on growing in his pants. But failing because, Hinata had already noticed and felt like teasing the blonde._

"_Ohhh really, about what?" she asked slowly closing the distance between them. _

"_Well, nothing really…" Naruto said not wanting to admit he was thinking of her._

"_Oh, Well it must have been something to make your friend here so…excited." Hinata said lowering her hand to Naruto's crotch which was trying, in vain, to conceal his 'lump'._

_Slowly rolling so she was on top of him Hinata lowered herself to  
Naruto's ear to whisper._

"_Naruto-Kun, were you thinking of me?" She asked in a sly tone. Moving the hand out of the way Hinata slowly move her hand into his shorts to give his 'friend' so much needed attention. _

_Not being able to find any word Naruto just nodded his head causing Hinata to giggle while pull her jacket off._

_Looking down at him with a cute pout Hinata asked "Why would you think that, Naruto-Kun" making the blonde fumble to apologize only to have Hinata remove her shirt and say "Why Imagine when you can have me" _

_Not being any good with speech at this point Naruto simple moved up and pulled Hinata down with him pushing her breast to his chest. Kissing her deeply he pulls away only to see Kyuubi sitting there._

"_AHHHHH…Kyuubi, WHAT THE HELL?" The frustrated blonde asked._

"_Well like she said moron," the fox said morphing into Hinata "Why imagine when you can have me." Kyuubi morphed back into his normal form and looked at the confused blonde. _

"_What?" Naruto asked feeling strangely warm. It was a weird sensation that made him feel good._

"_Well right there, that was the GIRL who is IN YOUR BED, 'accidentally' RUBBING against you cock" Kyuubi said being very blunt. How could he be so dense she loved him he loved her. What did he need a sign. _

"_Wait…What?"_

"_Alright forget it. Good bye Baka." And with a flick of his tail Kyuubi sent Naruto back to the world of the waking._

**Naruto's House**

Hinata is not perverted or in anyway lecherous. Of course she red the Icha Icha books, but that was because of what was in them. And like any girl at this age she was curious. She had only ever heard of sex from friends and the Icha Icha books, but she was interested. And now that she was in bed with the boy she loved, who seemed to be having some rather dirty thoughts, her curiosity was peaked. Slowly lifting the sheets, and herself to get a good look, she 'Accidentally' rubbed against his bulge again.

Eliciting a moan from the whiskered ninja. But now Hinata's curiosity was peaked, did it really feel that good to rub it. To test, she slowly moved a hand down and rubbed the bulge causing it to move at her touch. Pulling back a little Hinata looked at Naruto to see he was still asleep. As she turns around to see it again, she notices that it seemed too big for his boxers. Not wanting Naruto, in anyway, to be uncomfortable, she slowly slid his boxers down enough to let it out. What she wasn't expecting was it to spring out. It shot out of his boxer and just stood there. She had never seen anything like it in her life, sure she read about it, but that was nothing compared to the real thing.

She wanted more, she slowly put her hand around it. But hearing moans from Naruto, she slowly turned to look at him. Luckily he looked asleep and she turned back and slowly felt it. It was sort of soft and hard at the same time. He wasn't 'cut' as some would say, but as she moved her hand up and down she could see the head poking out.

But suddenly the moans just stopped. Very confused Hinata moves her hand a little faster. Only to her a laugh from behind her, if not for the fact Naruto had grabbed her she would have hit the roof.

"Hmmm…What you doing Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked with a sly smile on his face.

"N-n-naruto-K-kun i-i-i- was just…"Hinata said trailing off at the end.

"Oh" Was all Naruto said as he moved in to kiss her pulling back, with the same sly smile, he drank in Hinata shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun it's just…" But before she could finish she felt Naruto pick her up and move her closer. In doing so he snaked one of his hand down her baggy shorts and start to massage her folds. Not knowing what to do Hinata just threw he head back onto Naruto shoulder looking into his eye. Looking done at the shock and blush evident on her face Naruto just moved down to kiss here again. A more passionate kiss this time, Hinata could feel Naruto's tougne on her lips and opened slightly. Naruto's tounge explored Hinata's mouth loving the way she tasted. But as things were getting good there was a knock at the door. They both stop and looked at the hallway leading down the stairs. Realizing that Naruto wasn't going to do anything Hinata quickly turned to look at him.

"Ummm. Shouldn't we…" Hinata said slowly squirming under Naruto's touch.

"Don't worry they'll just leave and we can get…" Naruto said only to be cut off by a load yell

"Uzamaki Naruto, get your ass down here." The rather annoyed kunoichi yelled. Sakura had arrived to find Kakashi knocking at the door lightly not looking up from his book.

"Well, she won't leave" Hinata said still squirm from Naruto's hand, which was still in her shorts.

"Hehe … good point lets go." Naruto said letting her go and throwing on a pair of pants and walking over to Hinata.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and proceeded to drag her to the door. Hinata protesting the whole way saying she didn't look good. But before e she could get free Naruto opened the door only to be nailed in the face with a fist.

"That is for stealing Hinata and not answering the door." The medic Nin yelled really annoyed Naruto had made her wait.

"Yo," Kakshi sated in a bored tone not looking up from his book. "Tsunade needs you Naruto."

"Oh ok." Naruto said rubbing his head and looking at Hinata, a little mad that he could not finish what he had started. But the pink haired girl continued on her tirade as if neither had said anything.

"Here Hinata here is your stuff. And nice look but it is better on Naruto." Sakura said causing the girl to blush.

"Hey I think she looks great in anything" Naruto interjected, trying to help his girlfriend.

"Well it doesn't matter cause I'm taking Hinata to the hot springs." Sakura said turning to Hinata "we're going to meet Ten Ten and Ino. Ok, now get dress."

"H-hai" Hinata said a little flustered, walking with Naruto to their room. Wow, it felt good to think of it as their room. Once there she turned to him to see him smile and look at the bed. It was a mess of sheets everywhere and a stain where Hinata had been. They only blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Ummm, well I guess we can't keep doing that with them down stairs." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There is always later …Naruto-Kun." Hinata said in a very shy tone still trying to hide her blush.

Naruto was a little shocked. He had noticed Hinata getting stronger and not stuttering. He like this Hinata, she was braver and more outgoing. But never had he ever expected pure, innocent Hinata would ever have sex. With him none the less, not saying Naruto was bad looking. But he was the Kyuubi carrier, she was a princess, she was heiress to a clan no less. He was glad, but he knew that one day he'd have to tell her, and that day should be soon.

As Hinata watched a silent tears roll down Naruto cheek she got worried and quickly wipe it away.

"Naruto-Kun, What's wrong?" Hinata asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Nothing Hinata, It just you're the one person who brings me so much joy." Naruto said smile at her making her instantly happy. Once dressed, they walked back down, to saw a very pissed Sakura and Kakashi still reading his book.

"About time," Sakura said rolling her eyes at the couple who were in the same position they were in when they left.

"Sorry, Sakura, so I'll see you later Hinata-Chan" Naruto said leaning in and kissing her before turning to Kakashi.

But as they all were leaving Kakashi stopped at the gate. He turned to Naruto with a weird look in his eye and slowly approached Naruto, book in hand. A little nervous Naruto started to back up until the girls were by his side, once there Kakahi's faced changed to a smile and he shoved his book at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, could I get you autograph, Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at his student in a new light, maybe there was hope for him. Sasuke had always been a lose cause he acted like nothing interested him. But here Naruto was writing Kakashi's favorite book, it was something he liked, they were his ideas. And then it hit him like a flash, noticing the confused pale eyed girl who was with Naruto. These weren't Naruto's idea they were his dreams, he must like her. Shifting his gaze to the little girl on Naruto's left, "Ohhhhh… I see Miki and Umph" Kakashi started only to have Naruto clamp his hand on Kakashi's mask and dragging him away.

"Shut up Kakashi. Bye, Miki, I mean Hinata-Chan. Kuso" And Naruto was off with Kakashi struggling under his arm.

"Autograph?" Sakura said in a little daze that Naruto had managed to drag away a Jounin.

"Miki?" Hinata said in a slightly shocked tone. Slowly the two girls turned to meet each others shocked expressions.

"You don't think…" Sakura started waiting for Hinata's input, only to realize what time it was. "Oh shit, we'll figure it ourt later, if I'm late Ten Ten will kill me and I don't even want to think what Ino-pig will do." The Medic Nin cursed grabbing the still blushing Kunoichi by the hand and running down the street.

**Hokage Tower**

"KAKASHI, HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?" Naruto yelled embarrassed that he was nearly found out as the pervert he was. But ever since this morning it really doesn't seem like it matters.

"Well, if you read the credits in the back your right there… "Kakashi said sweat drooping, realizing he was the same Naruto.

"Oh, damn Ero-sensei" Naruto murmured as they entered the office of the Hokage, to find a still very pissed of Tsunade.

"Kakashi you are dismissed. Naruto sit down we need to talk." Tsunade said in a tone that made it clear there was no arguing with her. In a quick motion Kakashi was out the hole in the wall and Naruto was sitting in front of her fear evident in his features. Naruto had been in the chair many times. With a pissed of Tsunade on the other side, it always spelled disaster.

"Ahh… Baa-Chan … What is it? Naruto asked very cautiously not wanting to set her off.

"Naruto calm down, your going to need to be. I'm not mad at you, it's just…" Tsunade started not realizing how to break this to him. "Naruto, you're in love with Hinata right?"

"Yes… Wait how the hell did you find out." Naruto asked not even realizing his error until it was to late.

She couldn't believe it, he was the same kid, still very slow. But he had a good heart, he didn't even hesitate to say that he loved Hinata. She knew he would protect her, he'd help her, and he loved her. Tsunade was only worried for Hiashi, no one, not even her, would help him.

"Naruto, if it is true there … there is something I need to tell you."

**Hot springs**

Walking into the spring Hinata and Sakura quickly noticed the two girls they were supposed to meet.

"It is about time Forehead girl," Girl Ino spat "Me and Ten Ten have been waiting here for 30 minutes."

"Sorry guys, It just took a while they weren't up and…" Sakura started only to be interrupted by Ten Ten.

"They?"

"Yeah, Hinata and Na...ru…to" Sakura said only to realize what they were asking. She felt a little dumb not asking her self.

"Oh so Hinata what happened." Ino asked with a devilish smile on her features.

Blushing like crazy Hinata just sunk a little deeper into the water trying to hide. She couldn't tell them that they nearly…, or the fact Naruto might have written Icha Icha.

"Ummm… nothing we just…"Hinata started not wanting to say anything that would give here friends ideas.

"What?" the kunoichis asked.

"We just got home and went to bed." Hinata said still blushing.

If the girls didn't know Hinata they would have thought nothing of it and end the conversation, but this blush signaled something. She must know something she's not telling them.

"Hinata you know that's not all." The three said with a knowing grin.

"Well we sslept in the same bed and he said he loved me." Hinata said only giving them half the story.

The three kunoichis looked like Hinata had just told them the meaning of life, they slowly turned to eachother. And then the shock turned into a big smile and they all screamed and attached to Hinata. They were so happy she had someone to.

"Yeah, Hinata is part of the group now" Ten Ten cheered.

"Well last night we saw you guys and we thought that maybe… But now we know ITS TRUE" Ino yelled still hugging Hinata in a vice grip.

"Ummm…thanks, but what group." Hinata asked trying to breath with all the girls on her.

"Well you see … we all had boyfriends for a while now." Ten Ten started

"But we didn't want to say anything around you since you still didn't have one." Ino said with a Sheepish smile on her face.

Hinata couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. The three girls looked at her as if she was deranged. "What's so funny" they asked

"Gomen, Its just you guys were trying to hide it from me" Hinata said between laughs

"I've know for a while now."

"WHAT?" was the unanimous shout from the girls.

"Ten Ten, I'd have to be stupid not to know you with Neji he's my cousin after all. Ino, nobody like that Korean beef place that much, only Chouji. Sakura, who trains twenty-four seven only one bushy browed boy I know." Hinata said in a very cool tone surprising all the girls.

"Ok fine, so you figured out but." Sakura said her face, turning from shamed to happy like that. "I think we should tell Ino and Ten Ten what we think."

It took Hinata a second to realize what Sakura meant and she shot her a pleading look. But Sakura didn't care this was too good to keep.

"Well, as we were leaving Naruto's" Sakura started still eyeing Hinata's now blushing face "Kakashi said some interesting things."

"What did that pervert have to say now" Ino said not really caring.

"Well he asked our blonde friend to autograph his book."

"Why would he do that?" Ten Ten asked even more curious now.

"Not only that, but he turned to Hinata and called here Miki and Naruto nearly lost it." Sakura said waiting to see their reactions.

"WHAT? Does that mean Naruto?" Ino said not wanting to believe it. This was the immature kid she grew up with. There was no way he wrote those. But then it all seemed to make sense, well some of it.

"I think so" Sakura said looking at her friends

"Hinata you lucky girl maybe you'll get some. I mean it might help you with your confidence and self esteem. Lets hope he wants it as much as you." Ten Ten said with a bit of motherly tone in her voice.

"HA have you red **Methods** I'm surprised you guys haven't done anything yet. I was sure he'd jump you the moment you got through the door." Sakura said looking at the pale girl. But Hinata just blushed and sunk more into the water trying to hide.

"NO FREAKIN WAY" Ino yelled

"You didn't" Ten Ten screamed with a giggle

"NO!" Hinata managed to get out "…we started … and then …Kakashi and Sakura came…"

"Oh, haha, sorry Hinata I didn't mean to…" Sakura started feeling bad for ruining something for her friend.

"It ok, I said maybe later…" Hinata said instantly blushing and causing her friends to gape at her. Who would have ever thought Hinata had the courage to even mention sex.

She was getting brave, it must be Naruto.

"Well I wish Neji would not be so serious maybe then I could get some." Ten Ten whined.

"Yah It's the seems with me. its like Lee cares more about training." Sakura said

"Same except with food." Ino added.

They sat there for a while taking, gossiping and just having fun. They all were happy being with eachother talking about there boyfriends, and Icha Icha. But after awhile Hinata noticed she had a strange feeling. Her stomach was feeling warm like rays of the sun. After a few minutes she felt a little light headed.

"I have to go guys I feel a little weird and I should go see Naruto." Hinata said getting out of the water.

"Ok see you." They said

As Hinata rounded a corner to a different part of the bath area she felt a presence. But the area was empty there was no one there. She started to panic she didn't fell good and was getting worried. But as if on que the warm feeling in here stomach got more intense. It made her feel good like she was ok, like she was not alone. Suddenly there it was in the same place a gentle glow started on her towel. She opened it a little to see that it was not a glow, but on her stomach was a seal. It started to glow purple and then faded to black. Starting at it in disbelief Hinata watched as faded away.

'**_Ahhh… at last I'm strong enough. The transportation ritual has worn off. Now I can talk with you little one.' _**A voice said. It seemed to have came from no where it was like Hinata could only hear it in her head.

"Who are you?" Hinata said out load. Very paniced and scared

'**_I'm sorry little one, but that seal you saw that was me. You are now a Jinchuriki. I am your bijuu, Sichibi, the five tail.' _**Sichibi said trying to calm the girl and failing.

'_But how and why' _Hinata thought on the verge of tears not believing this. She wanted nothing more then to wake up and realize this was a dream. But no instead the voice answered.

'_**I'm very sorry little one, but this is quite real.' **_

'_H-how can you h-hear me.'_

'_**I'm inside you now and I'm basically you.' **_

'_Please tell me ho is this possible' _Hinata chocked trying harder to stop the tears, she felt so lost.

'_**Little one, you see the clan did this to both of us. Your clan the Hyuuga got their bloodline limit from me. I, and my powers, have been passed down though the generations from women to women.'**_

'_But…'_

'**_Little one, this is very hard just listen. Your mother died from a disease right?" _**Sichibi asked knowing full well the answer.

'_Yes father said she died from illnesses'_

'_**Little one, she died because the clan removed me. Every woman at the age of 30 with me inside them normally dies. They didn't have a proper seal so they in turn died. But when they clan figured that out, they decide to take matters into their own hands. They extracted me to end it. But out of a carrier I was to dangerous so they need a person. They chose you. I'm sorry, little one' **_

She couldn't take it any more it was to much Hinata ran into the bath house threw on her clothes and ran out the door. She had to leave she had to go, she was a monster now she couldn't stay. She headed to the woods.

**Hokage office (20 minutes earlier)**

"**WHAT**!" A deafen roar for the second time today had been heard from said office. But this time it was inhuman. It was from a young man and it still had some of his quality, but it also had a tinge of beast. In the office stood Naruto, Surrounded by red charkra. His eye now slit and more feral, his whiskers were darker and defined. He was transforming into ever ones worst nightmare, Tsunade had to stop him.

"Naruto, CALM DOWN!" she shouted trying to get through tot him.

"**WHY, THIS IS BULLSHIT I WILL KILL EVERY LAST HYUUGA" **Naruto screamed blood lust evident in his voice. How, how could they do that to her, he was going to murder them. They had set her up for the same life as him, he would not allow that.

"NARUTO, BE CALM YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP HER! NARUTO, HINATA NEEDS YOU!" Tsunade yelled trying to stop him.

Naruto though about it for a second. Hinata needs him, for her he'd have to be calm. He'd have to do everything in his power to help her through this. Slowly the power fade, the charkra left him and he sat down glaring out the window.

"What?" he spat, allowing Tsunade to plead her case.

"Naruto, you are the only one who can help her. God, in any other situation you would screw it up. But only you have knowledge on this subject. You have to help her, you can't let her go through what you have." Tsunade said trying to get to Naruto.

Getting up Naruto walked to the hole and got ready to jump, but before he could he turned to Tsunade. He smiled and said "Well I guess, it a good thing I love her. We're basically made for each other now."

"Go get her Naruto, oh and if you see Jiraiya tell him to come here." Tsunade said dismissing Naruto. And in a flash he was off towards the springs, contemplating what to do. As he approached he saw Jiraiya sitting on the roof with a pair of binoculars and a note pad. Naruto slowly approached and grabbed the man causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Naruto… What do you want?" Jiraiya asked looking at the boy, and then a lecherous grin spread from ear to ear. "Oh, I see come to help me with my research, hmh, like those idea's." But Jiraiya got no answer just Naruto glaring at him.

"Ahhh… come on look at these ones, The Blonde ain't bad, and the one with buns has a good ass, the pink ones pretty hot but look at the Hyuuga." Jiraiya said pointing at Hinata. "She is probably C-cup and look at her ass its sooo…"

Jiraiya was met with the owe to familiar feeling of a fist in the face. He got up to look at his student but what he saw scared him. Naruto was different, like serious.

"That is my girlfriend and …" But before Naruto could finish Hinata got up and walked around the corner of the area. Seeing Naruto looking Jiraiya quickly saw it too. She had a seal on her stomach. Not believing his eye Jiraiya slowly turned to Naruto only to she he still had the same expression, it was like nothing happened.

"Naruto" Jiraiya said, using his name only for serious occasions "What is …"

"Jiraiya, The hokage wants you" Naruto said very coldly, still trying to deal with these events. Then Hinata was gone she was jumping away towards the woods.

"Go kid." Jiraiya said and Naruto was off to find her. While Jiraiya went to the hokage office to see what she wanted.

**In the Woods**

She was losing it, she could not handle this situation. Her world was to hectic, how was she supposed to deal with this. It was awful, she wondered if anyone else had to go through this before. She started to cry, she wanted to die, because everyone would hate her if they knew. They'll fear her, no one will ever love her not even Naruto. That last thought hurt the most, she finally had him he loved her. And she was cursed, he would never love her after he found out.

As she cried harder and harder she heard footsteps. She looked up to see him standing there, the one she loved. He had a very serious look on his face that scared her. She could see the hate in his eyes, she felt ashamed.

"N-naruto-K-kun" Hinata stammered between sobs

"I know" He said very coldly shocking Hinata. How did he know, oh no he already hates me. He looked at her trying to think of what to do when it happened.

"Please, just leave me to die. I'm… I am Monster" Hinata cried sobbing more and more into her sleeve. He couldn't take it, that word. One word in the entire world and this one cut him to the core. He knelt down and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him.

Shocked she looked up to see him with tears in his eyes. He hugged her, she was amazed this was not what she had expected. She though she'd be shunned, hated or killed. But no he hugged her. Pulling back a little he looked her in the eyes wiping away her tears smiling sadly.

"Hinata-Chan, I love you. Never ever think you are a monster. You are a kind, caring, beautiful person. No matter what is in you, it doesn't change you" He said leaning in and kissing her.

She couldn't understand why. Why he was like this he was so sweet and understanding he loved her instead of shunning her. She had to know it was eating her up. "Why?" she said in only a whisper.

He realized that it was now, he had to tell her he needed to make her feel normal to show her someone else had gone through it. But what if she hated him, he was a monster, his demon had killed most of Konoha. What if see left him?

"Hinata-Chan," he said pulling back and lifting his shirt. He put his hand on his stomach and put a little chakra in, to bring up the seal. As it came up Hinata gasped and looked at it in interest, it wasn't like hers. "This is my demon."

She couldn't believe it he was like her. She never knew, but now it all made sense, why ever one shunned him. And now he was being so nice to her. It was because of his past.

"You mean…" Hinata said trailing off

"Yes, I'm the monster." He said slowly stating to cry knowing now she'd leave him like the rest. But instead she grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. Hugging him tight now, not wanting to lose him. "Hinata-Chan?"

"Naruto-Kun, thank you. I thought I was a monster. That no one would ever love me and you shown me I was wrong. I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Hinata, I had the same fear, and I just showed you my biggest secret. But you still treat me like a normal person. Thank you, Hinata.-Chan I love you too. "Naruto said crying on her shoulder.

"Come on Naruto-Kun, let's go home." Hinata said pulling him up with him.

"Yah" He said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked home. Felling like never before, it was great they had no fears for this moment in time they were content just being near one another. They had just told each other there secrets and neither cared. They just loved each other more

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

1 More

Wow, I love you guys all the Reviewing is great. If it makes you feel better you made my day with those and it gave me stuff to think about in CCD (religious school AHHH)

'_Are you crying?' (bro Ciaran-HAHAHA faggot)_

Shut up I'm just so happy

Ok main points here. Since it was unanimous there will be a massacre, but sorry it will not be Naruto I just don't want the blood on his hands. But they will all die… well some.

Also I'd like to thank um I'm not one for research and I guess I got the demon wrong i'm sorry.

It's Sichibi the 7-tail and is a cat ok ok good

Also, LEMON I hope it ok I tried but I'm really slow.

**Hokage Tower**

Jiraiya was never one to be serious, he never really needed to be. He had always been alone or with the kid on his journeys so he was always his normal happy self. But after the events at the hot spring Jiraiya had lost all happiness. He had seen Naruto with a look of pure anger and killing intent, he had seen that his girlfriend had a bijuu in her. This was one of the most serious moments Jiraiya had ever had to deal with.

He walked into Tsunade office and noticed that she had been 'Remodeling' in her own way. He just decide, since the last chair was lodge in the ceiling, to stand at the door way. There were so many questions he would like to ask, but he knew Tsunade, she'd tell him in time.

As if reading his mind, Tsunade looked up from the document she was reading marked "Rank: S Oasis". She threw it at the white haired man in the door way. It was opened to the page with all the people going on the mission. But were Naruto, Garra and Neko were under 'Top Priority' there was another name, Hinata. Just Hinata, no last name it puzzled Jiraiya, the Hyuuga would never kick out a member, unless a reason like this arose.

"So, this new, one she is the Jinchuriki who is in love with Naruto. But I thought she was a Hyuuga." Jiraiya said in a very cool tone, enjoying the look of shock evident on Tsunade face.

"How did you find out?" Tsunade asked trying to mask the shock in her voice.

"It happened at the hot spring. The seal revealed itself, I personally have no idea what this means. But I know the seal and it looks very weak."

"Yes, it appeared because the ritual effects wore of and now the demons awake. But what do you mean the seal is 'weak'." Tsunade asked very worried now. The only times those words were used in the same sentence was with the phrase "and will escape and kill everyone".

"No, The Hyuuga are not that, well they are retarded, but they knew what seal to use. It won't get out, the demon is in there. But by weak I mean that, Hinata, will die like her mother. She has maybe a month or two." Jiraiya said in a monotone voice trying as hard as possible to find a solution. He had to, if not for her, for him. Naruto had lost so much in his life, losing the one he loved would crush him.

In shock Tsunade mind kicked into overdrive and she shoot out of he chair and ran out the office with Jiraiya in toe. "What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked

"We have to find a cure, anything, but first we must warn them". Tsunade said and they rushed to the clan house where Naruto was staying.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto and Hinata had said nothing the whole walk home. It wasn't awkward in any way it was more that they were happy. All they did was turn and look at one another ever couple of minutes just wanting to see the other ones smile. They were so happy as they walked through the streets they didn't even notice the people staring or glaring at them. They all wondered how the heir to the Hyuuga was in love with the demon brat. All were shocked they were together, save for one group.

"Oh thank Kami, I didn't believe 'em, but Halleluiah I'm a believer now. Naruto and Hinata are finally together." The couple turned around to see Kiba laughing looking at them with a sly smile. He had not believed it, that the baka had finally got it. It took him long enough, he was going to tell him soon if he had not figured it out.

"Kiba leave them alone" came a bored voice from be hind him. "Hey guys." Shikamaru said waving lazily over his shoulder.

"Hehe… hey guys, what are you 2 up to?" Naruto asked trying to hide his blush.

"What you mean '2' we're here too." A very excited voice said belonging to Ino. Naruto and Hinata turned around again to see Ino hugging Chouji around the waist. With them was Neji with his arm around Ten Ten and Lee with his arm around Sakura's waist.

"The firre of youth burns bright in them both. It is the most beautiful display of spring time youth." Lee shouted giving everyone a nice guy pose, causing most to just laugh at Lee's normal antics.

"Hmm… well I guess its finally happened everyone, including Naruto knows Hinata loves him." Chouji said offering a chip to Ino.

"Yeah, I would have put money on one of us having to tie him down and beat it in to him." Neji said eyeing the blushing couple.

"Ok ok, that's enough fun at there expense I say we go get some food." Sakura said felling good that they were all together again.

But Hinata and Naruto just looked at each other, knowing there was still things they needed to do. With a sigh Naruto said "Sorry guys but me and Hinata-Chan need to get home we got …Things to talk about."

Everyone shot little glance at each other thinking their own perverted thoughts. "Well, what ever your going to do just keep it down the Hyuuga manor is down the road and I don't need to hear that." Neji said getting laughs from everyone, but the couple.

"I … we were just umm going." Naruto stammered trying to get out of this some way.

Hinata was just mortified that her cousin would say that, but then again he had a point it did nearly happen. Still, she wished to just disappear and get out of there.

"Whatever Naruto, we all know that's what your thinking it's not like we haven't read …" But before Kiba could finish the sentence a screen of smoke enveloped the area and once it cleared they were gone.

"Wow, guess that is as good as an answer." Ten Ten said.

"I still don't believe that Naruto wrote those its just to.." Ino started

"Romantic" Ten Ten replied

"Perverted" Sakura shot 

"I was going to say to much writing." Ino said laughing "well come on lets get some food." Ino said grabbing Chouji's hand as they all walked to the Korean beef restaurant.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was dragging Hinata as fast as possible to his house, he needed to get away from them. Ok, so they knew it wasn't the end of the world, but if Hinata knew she'd hate him. He didn't want to ruin it by her learning he's a pervert. Not only that but what if she got curious and red them, OH NO.

"Umm…Naruto-Kun what did they mean…" Hinata started, still not believing that he, in fact wrote those stories.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed landing with Jiraiya "We need to talk about … Hinata HI!" Tsunade said just now seeing the pale kunoichi.

"Hello, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Oh please call me Tsunade" Tsunade said looking at the shy girl.

"Yeah and call me Jiraiya anything is better then Ero-sensei" Jiraiya said shooting Naruto a glare.

"So what do you two want?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we need to talk about…" Jiraiya started only to be cut of by Tsunade.

"Why you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend" Tsunade yelled hugging them both. Jiraiya just looked stunned; they had come here to tell them news of how she was going to die. Quickly coming out of it Jiraiya just grabbed his student and started to laugh. "I knew you wouldn't let me down Naruto, you even manage to get a hot one. I mean look at…" But yet again he was knocked out this time by Tsunade.

"Well, by kids and have a nice night." Tsunade said walking away, dragging Jiraiya.

"Weird" Naruto muttered and went inside with Hinata.

Once around the corner Jiraiya stood and looked at Tsunade looking for an answer. "Why didn't we tell them?"

"They are young and in love. Give them this time to be happy, to be together. I'll break it to him later." Tsunade said leaving to the Hokage tower.

**Naruto's House **

"Hehe… Sorry Hinata-Chan I know some weird people and those are some of the closest to me." Naruto said wrapping her arms around Hinata's waist, pulling her close. "You're on that list too." He said in her ear pulling her into a passionate kiss. Felling happy Hinata just gave him a warm smile and said.

"Thank you" She said kissing him on the check and moving back. "I need to change so I'll be right back." She said kissing him once more before leaving. As she left as if saying so Naruto's stomach growled indicating that it was ramen time. He ran to his new kitchen looking for ramen only to open the pantry and find it stocked wall to wall with ramen. With a joyous yell he grabbed one marked "Chicken" and started to boil water in a pot. As he was waited, his thoughts drifting to the Hyuuga now getting undressed in his room. Realizing what he had just thought he wiped the blood away and tried to shoo away the thoughts. But one fox was not going to let it go.

'**_Kit, She LOVES you, I don't get this emotion, but it's normally accompanied by lust. Why are you beating yourself up you should be up there and riding her.' _**Kyuubi said drooling a little.

'_She's not like that, beside what do you care you don't have thumbs.' _Naruto said mocking the fox.

'**_Oh so true, that hurt kit. But this is a FEMALE and if she has a demon it's a FEMALE. You getting the picture, I won't need thumbs. _**The fox said smiling like Jiraiya now.

'_What ever my ramens done, and I doubt that Hinata wants to do that. So you're stuck trying to invent a way to boink your hand.' _Naruto thought grinning at the fox.

But little did the boy know that he was way off. Not with the fox thing, but with Hinata. In Naruto and Hinata's room she sat there looking at here clothes or should I say what she thought were her clothes. Apparently, after they say her with Naruto the decided to by her some new clothes. Hinata picked up a thong that was so small the 'How to was tag' the biggest part. She couldn't wear these, what would Naruto think. Actually what would he think, would he think she was a tramp or would he rip them off right there and take her. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out of her head a new sound invaded her thoughts.

'_**Hmm… Oh he'll like this. You should thank those friends of yours. Besides he like fifteen what guy his age wouldn't want you. If he doesn't he's gay'** _Sichibi trying to encourage the girl.

'_Sichibi-sama, Naruto is not gay and besides I don't think I can wear these they're to revealing. I can't wear my wraps of my bra with these pajama's' _Hinata whined in her head trying to find help.

'**_Wow, First, its Sichibi, Got it S-I-C-H-I-B-I, sama makes me feel old." _**Said the ancient demon. **_"Second, you wore wraps and a bra to bed. Girl I couldn't have gotten here sooner put on the pajamas and let just see his reaction. You got a great body, you should show it off.' _**Sichibi said waiting for the aftermath.

'_Thank you Sichibi' _Hinata said feeling more confident about her apearence. Throwing on her lavender pajamas Hinata ran down the stair to see Naruto at the couch and eating ramen. As she hit the last step Naruto looked up, what met his eyes nearly killed him. Hinata had on a tight tank top with 'Your girl' written on it and a pair of tight pants on.

Naruto quickly snapped back to reality when her heard a panting in the back of his head.

'_Shut it fox'_

'_**BUT kid she's'**_

'_I said shut up.'_

Naruto looked back up in time to she Hinata coming towards him on the couch with a heart melting smile on her face. Naruto couldn't take it he felt warm in his pants. But then again it could have been the ramen he dropped.

Realizing he most be burning him Hinata grabbed a clothes and ran to Naruto. "Naruto-Kun does it hurt." Hinata asked not realizing what area she was rubbing. But realization hit Naruto like a truck. He nearly passed out from the amount of blood leaving one head and traveling to the other.

Feeling a twitch Hinata thought she had hurt him and stopped rubbing to see it he was alright. But what she saw was a bulge in his pants, and didn't know what to think. Realizing she caught him Naruto stammered for answer, trying to out run the inevitable slap or yelling. But it never came instead, he was cut off by Hinata.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun I didn't know what I was doing and…" Hinata stammered thinking it was her fault. Well it was her fault but not in a bad way.

Grinning stupidly Naruto just stood up and hugged her making sure to keep his distance.

"No I'm sorry Hinata I was just clumsy and you only wanted to help. I'm sorry for the way I …Reacted." He said blushing down at her. He thought she's hate him, but no she was sorry. She was perfect for him, no matter what he did it was never his fault.

"Umm …Naruto-Kun shouldn't we get you some pants." Hinata said blushing at the contact.

Realizing he was still hugging her he just laughed and nodded. Pulling her up the stairs with him they soon reach their room. There he went to the bathroom and called out to here. "Hey Hinata-Chan could you throw me some shorts?" he asked.

It took Hinata a second to realized that she had no idea what drawer they were in. She opened several drawers 'til she got to his underwear drawer, blushing slightly, she started to looking for his night shorts. But what she found was more shocking. In the drawer was a copy of **Icha Icha Volume: 9 **and a copy of **Methods. **But what was even weirder was that their was a notepad next to it. Feeling as curios as this morning Hinata quickly opened it to read what was there. "NANI?!?!"

"Hinata what's wro..." Naruto started only to see what she was holding. He was stunned he had no idea what to do.

"N-naruto?" Hinata asked looking a shocked.

"Hinata, it's not what you think I was with Jiraiya for so long and I really missed you. I just started writing one night and Jiraiya made me a deal to teach me a new justu for each story…I'm sorry you must hate me." Naruto said grabbing the things in her hand and throwing it in the drawer.

Hinata's mind was in overdrive for so long she had these thought and he had too. He had dreamt of her, and wrote these, yet perverted, romantic stories, about her. She didn't know what to do. "Naruto you …wrote these?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I'll sleep on the …" But as he was about to turn he was met with the feeling of Hinata's lips on his own. She was kissing him, but why. She should be, yelling, pummeling him, but this was not expected. She pulled up to his ear, and whispered.

"I loved them" she said breathing into his ear. Naruto couldn't believe it she red them and she liked it.

"What?" He asked with a dazed look, feeling happier now.

"Well, when I red them, I thought of you and it made me feel good. Sometimes I wished you were there with me." Hinata said blushing now realizing she had admitted to him that she had red them. But as she looked down, ashamed of her self, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her to meet his lips. Leaning in closer he breathed in her ear "I'm here now."

His heated word ran down her spine causing her to arch into him and kiss him more aggressive this time. Her tongue lashed out at his lips, not wanting to disappoint Naruto gladly welcomed her. Their tongues met and then explored the others mouth. Pulling back Hinata realized she was ready that it was now or never.

"Naruto, I've waited so long please I want you to be my first." Hinata said pulling him back with her. Once her calves hit the bed she fell back taking him with her.

He was awed at her forwardness, but then again he didn't want to keep her waiting. He slowly pulled away from her kiss to look at her. Seeing the mix of love and lust in her eyes he couldn't say no. But as he was about to kiss her he felt himself being rolled over. Hinata was now on top of him. She kissed him again loving the taste of his mouth, it wa like ramen, go figure.

But then she was thrown on he back and let out a little 'eep'. "Hinata are you sure you want to do this." He asked feeling a little concerned. But an answer never came she just rolled him over and kissed him again. Feeling something on her thigh, Hinata quickly realized that he was liking this. It made her feel good knowing she could make him feel this good. She broke the kiss for a second to pull his shirt over his head and threw it to the side of the room. She looked down at his defined abs and thought that she was lucky to have them to her self. Once again Naruto flipped her and looked down at her.

"Are we going to have to fight for positions cause, you will win." He said kissing her again. He moved his hand up the side of her leg leading to her stomach. Once there he pulled of her little shirt and threw it way. The site he was met with was to much, his pants were getting way to tight. They we're beautiful, Jiraiya was right, C-cup and little pink nipples that were made more defined by the paleness of her skin.

She noticed he was staring and thought he didn't like them. She slowly moved her hand up to cover herself, but was caught. Naruto just moved her hand and smiled at her. "Hinata, you're perfect." He said taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Hinata threw her head back, trying to grip reality. But all she could grip was the blonde's unruly hair. See how much she like it, he took his other hand and begun to massage the neglected breast. Hinata's head was in pure ecstasy her mind could only feel the vast amount f pleasure she was getting, when a nudge on her sex alerted her Naruto was being ignored. Pulling him back a little pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his shorts off.

It was the second time that she had seen it, and this time she felt even more curious. It was now standing up fully, she wrapped her hand around it causing Naruto to groan and moan. She like the sounds he was making and proceeded to pump her small hand up and down his cock. Slowly a little bit of precum formed on his head and Hinata was amazed. It wasn't like her's, but apparently it got wet like her. She felt the sensation between her legs just looking at it, she had to do more. She slowly lowered her head until she was in front of it.

At first she took a lick wanting o taste it. But the moment Naruto gasped and bucked. Like this morning, Hinata curiosity was peaked, did it really feel that good? She wanted to know so she, slid a little of his head into his mouth remembering how it was done from Icha Icha. She moved her tongue around the head and slowly lowered more still moving her hand lightly over the base.

Naruto was losing it. Here was sweet, innocent shy Hinata and she was licking him like a cat. The pleasure over took him as she took more in swirling here tongue around and still moving her hand. He felt a pressure building up. He knew he was close, but she was to good, she kept going pulling back to the head and swirling her tongue around it moving her hand faster. "Hinata, I'm going to …" Naruto said. But Hinata just moved her hand faster, and sucked on his head more. He bucked his hips once and screamed as the power of his orgasm rocked him. It was the best feeling he had ever had.

As the cum filled Hinata's mouth she swallowed it finding it had a strange yet pleasing taste she could only describe as 'Naruto'. Wanting more she pumped his cock lightly having a little more come out. And then leaned up to look at Naruto, who looked dazed and happy. With a little giggle Hinata said. "Well, guess some one enjoyed it." Still unable to talk Naruto just nodded and looked at her. She was so pretty, and now he had to pay her back.

Slowly coming out of his daze he took Hinata and set her back and slid her pants down and threw them away. She was more then embarrassed now she was livid no one had ever seen her before. To make maters worse, during her little exploration of Naruto's body she had gotten wet. She was nervous of what he would think. As he moved his hand he felt the resistance and looked at her. She looked really nervous and Naruto assured her.

"Hinata you're beautiful and you have nothing to be ashamed of." He said as he moved her hand away from her flower. He looked down to she that she only had a few cute curly right above her slit which was already wet. Interested Naruto pressed his finger to it and mover it up and down. Hinata gasped, it felt so good she wanted more, so she pushed down on his finger. Getting the message, he took his finger away getting protest from Hinata. But he quickly silenced the protest as his tongue darted out and licked her lightly. She bucked more moving her hips to get more, trying to move him closer. He slowly worked his tongue in and licked around trying to do the same to her, that she had done.

After a couple of second he found a little nub and decided to see what it was. He rubbed it with his tongue getting just the reaction he had hoped for. She started to buck again her breath coming out in ragged pants. She was losing it just as she felt as if she was going to blow Naruto swirled his tongue around her clit causing her to scream his name and climax in his face. Not minding much Naruto licked the remainder of his face and leaned up to kiss Hinata.

He looked at her she was her soft skin now had a sheen of sweat and she was looking at him lovingly. He loved her he would do anything for her.

"Hinata, I want you to be my first to. " Naruto said looking at the girl he loved.

Hinata was so happy in the span of two days she had become the happiest person on the face of the planet. She was with him and she wanted him, too.

"Hai, Naruto, me too." She said giving him a brave smile. But they both knew what came next, besides them. Naruto want to make this a painless as possible so he put her on her back and placed him self at her entrance. He stopped and looked at her on more time trying to get an answer. She just smiled and nodded so, slowly, he pushed in not wanting to do anything rash. But she was so tight and wet Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself. But then he reached a barrier that stopped him. He saw as Hinata's eyes started to well with tears so he leaned down and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Hinata we can stop if you"

"No …just do it." She said.

Naruto just nodded, and pushed through in a quick motion Hinata just groaned and let out a silent scream. He kept whispering into her ear and kissing her nose until she motioned for him to continue. He started slow, pumping in and out of Hinata's tightness. She was starting to feel the pain leave and was being replaced by pleasure it was nothing like before. She felt so good and could fell herself coming close. But as they both were at their limits the seals on their stomachs began to glow. Not really paying attention Hinata screamed Naruto's name as the pleasure raged through her body. She clamped down tight around Naruto causing him to scream and come with her. As the two teen lay there they both slowly drift into a state of unconsciousness. Only to awake in a new place to them both.

Ok sorry for cliffy but I needed to end after lemon don't worry next chap soon … I hope

Oh and thx to all reviews they really keep me going and if I keep getting them I'l keep writing. If I don't …well I don't have a plan ok

Dim Song


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm back and I have no idea why…. you guy like my story. Thx again because it really help and I'm really bored. I love the reviews, soory for slow update but my internet wasn't working so I just typed all day and i got so many ideas so I'll post all now.

On a serious note I'm thankful that all of you are trying to help by giving me all the info on the demons. But this story is more around Naruto and the gang. So I'm making the monsters the way I want them ok.

Also I want to say right now If anyone thinks they're being rude or cruel (GhostwriterMO) It's cool I got thick skin so I like the feed back. I don't care if you think I'll be angry just tell me so thx man.

Also if you guys want more on the other pairings tell me cause this was going to be NARU/HINA only but if you want I can do it.

I'm doing this for you so give me your input thx later

Also, also also anyone from MASS state? Are you as pissed as I'm about the goddamn snow!!!! AGIAN

Chapter 6. Revelations

**Dark plain of Existence**

Kyuubi was woken in the middle of his nap by screams. But these screams seemed a little off, to the mighty demon. He was used to screams of terror, pain or misery but these were different. As he opened his eyes to see what the hell was going on, he face planted. There the kit was, having sex with that hottie. Kyuubi was ecstatic, this meant many things, the kid was a man, he was good and more importantly Kyuubi was getting a new 'friend'. But this was bad in a way, He didn't know which on it would be, the girl never told the kit what the demon was.

'**_Shit this will be interesting" _**Kyuubi thought to him self.**_ "But then again it could be her…but if it is she won't have long again.'_** But then it came, or should I say they came. He felt the rush and was quickly alerted that they would both here soon. But not only them but his new 'Friend', and then they appeared both lying on the ground in front of Kyuubi, both still naked.

'**_Ahhh… kit' _**Kyuubi whined not wanting to see the boy naked. But then he noticed the girl. Not that she was naked, but more importantly the seal on her stomach. It was a simple seal but this one was familiar, way to familiar. Then a Kyuubi heard something or someone coming his way.

"**_Who is it already? I swear if its you Yonbi, I'll kick your scaly …butt" _**Sichibi said only to realize she was not talking with the reptile, but the mighty fox.

"**_K-k-ky-u-uubi?" _**Sichibi muttered sounding a lot like her carrier. It was him the one she had lost so many times their stood her love, the might Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**_No, Fucking Way"_** Kyuubi said not believing his massive eyes. Their she was, the cat he loved, standing right there stuttering of all things. He couldn't take in he ran up and started nuzzled his nose into her fur.

"**_It is you. That is so amazing, it's been so long how have you been?"_** Kyuubi asked happy to be with her again.

"**_Kyuubi I'm fine, it's just good to see you again" _**she said nuzzling him back.

"Uhhh… what's all the noise …oh gross get a room!" Naruto yelled waking up. But he soon realize two things, one, He was yelling at two demons and two he was naked. Not caring so much about the second as the first thing he started to stammer "Kyuubi …h-how'd y-you get out" He asked backing up a little, which only caused him to bump into Hinata.

Hinata awoke with a start smelling an awful smell and feeling a little cold. She looked around to see she was in some weird room with Naruto and some demons. Wait DEMONS. She quickly grabbed Naruto's arm, who just pulled her close to hold her. They both looked at each other to realize they were both naked and blushed, but didn't let go.

Kyuubi and Sichibi now had the attention on the two huddled teens. Kyuubi approach and leant down to look the boy in the eyes and said.

"**_Kit …How could you…" _**He asked in a flat tone looking in his eyes. Naruto was now waiting for Kyuubi to take over him. But it never came; instead he opened his eyes to see him smiling. **_"Kit …thank you."_** Kyuubi said laughing a little. Sichibi slowly approached and looked at the two teens.

"**_You two do not know how much this means to us. We're finally together again. Thank you both."_** She said bowing slightly tails waving in the air. Naruto and Hinata were shocked, why were two mighty demons thanking them?

"Ano… excuse me but would you be Sichibi?" Hinata asked looking at the massive cat. She had never seen Sichibi yet. But this seemed like her, she was so nice and seemed to be claming to Hinata.

"**_Yes child, I'm your bijuu. I'm Sichibi it is nice to finally meet you." _**Sichibi said looking lovingly at the girl. She felt for this girl, she had to deal with so much, a shitty family, people thinking she was weak and now a demon. She wanted to help the girl deal with all of this. But then she notices the boy, laying next to her. This must have been the one who helped her, she needed to thank him again. **_"Oh and you must be Naruto it's nice to …"_**

"**_Ignore the brat, we have thing to discuss." _**Kyuubi said.

"HEY SCREW YOU… wait what do we need to talk about." Naruto questioned, forgetting the comment. Kyuubi just turned to Sichibi with a sad face.

"**_How long?" _**Kyuubi asked

"**_I have a month… this is the worst seal yet. Stupid Hyuuga…Sorry little one." _**Sichibi said looking at Hinata.

"That alright I really am glad to be out of there. I never really liked the clan and their ways" Hinata said with no remorse

"**_Little one… when I said sorry it was because." _**She sighed and looked at the couple they looked so comfy, so happy. She really didn't want to be the one to do this. And as if to the rescue Kyuubi chimed in.

"**_When she said she had a month she meant you both have a month. Your going to die in a month." _**Kyuubi said, flinching at the gasps and yells.

"WHAT, Hinata can't die." Naruto yelled feeling and endless amount of anger and sorrow consume him. "I need her, there is no way I'll lose her." He had just told her he loved her, they were in love, she actually wanted to be with him. Why did life always find a way to screw him over? He had to find a way to stop it, he'd do anything.

"**_Kid, Sichibi is not …stabile in Hinata. Like her mother and mother before, they have a bad seal and it drains them until they die. I'm sorry." _**Kyuubi said. He hated this part there were many times over the years where they had met in one way or another. But due to Sichibi's unstable nature, even if he found her, he only had short amounts of time. But this time he, had a trick up his sleeve.

Hinata was in total shock. There was no way it could happen again. Her whole life had always been things building her up, just to knock her down. Now she had the one she longed for, she felt excepted and she felt happy. But no, now she had to die and lose all that. It was too much she collapsed into Naruto crying.

Naruto was stunned; this was always the case with him. People he loved die, ran away or just left him. He held her, tight, and stroked her hair trying to think of an idea. But came up with nothing, things seemed hopeless, and he was not going to except that.

"**_Well, its Kyuubi to the rescue" _**Kyuubi said breaking from his love. She looked at him as he approached the two teens. As he got close, the two just looked up at him, Naruto's eyes full of rage and Hinata's puffy from crying.

"_**Kid, I like you, you have put up with so much shit in your life. So I'm going to save her, mostly for Sichibi but for you too." Kyuubi said with a grin. "You remember the seal on you from that other blonde guy. Well I can replicate it on Hinata." **_

Naruto would have jumped if Hinata wasn't still on him. "You mean you'll save her." Naruto asked feeling his rage abide. "That's awesome, you'll save her and everything will be back to normal" he said hugging Hinata closer.

"**_Damn you're dumb, Kit. When the Blonde sealed me, he died. So it's not that easy ok. There will be side effects and incidents with this process." _**Kyuubi said.

"Like what?" Hinata asked slightly curious.

"**_Well … I don't know, but we'll see won't we."_** Kyuubi said grinning sheepishly

"Wait I don't want to do this if it will hurt Hinata…" Naruto started only to be stopped as Hinata got up and walked to Kyuubi.

"I'll do it." Hinata said bravely to the giant fox. She had to be brave, it was for her and Naruto after all.

"**_Well, Kit you picked a good mate, congrates. But this involves you too." _**Kyuubi said as Naruto approached.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked feeling a little nervous.

"**_Well you have to do it seeing as how I'm a sprit." _**Kyuubi said

"**_Kyuubi" _**Sichibi said in a warning tone.

"_**Fine Naruto, what you have to do is place your hand on her stomach. Once there I'll do the rest. Ok." **_

Naruto moved over to Hinata, blushing slightly, seeing that they were still naked. He hugged her for a second and pulled apart to look in her eyes. She looked so brave now. "Ready" Naruto asked putting his hand near her seal.

"Yeah' Hinata said. Pulling his hand to her stomach.

And then… nothing. For many seconds nothing happened and Naruto was about to ask when their seals appeared. The both glowed bright and the two demons were gone leaving them alone in the dark realm. Then it hit Naruto and Hinata, a crippling pain ran through them like lighting. They tried to scream, but nothing came out. Red chakra slowly seeped from Naruto's handed, and mingled with a now purple chakra forming around Hinata. The pain grew worse as the chakra started to circle them, whirling around and mixing. Then the seal changed, shifting the symbols very fast and glowing brighter.

Then it stopped the seals stopped and faded into the two teens again. The pain was gone and they both collapsed into each other felling like they had gone through hell. They just lied there unable to move, looking at the other.

"I love you, Hinata" Naruto coughed out finding even speech hard.

"I love you too, Naruto Hinata said as the world went black.

**In the woods outside of Konoha**

"So what's the plan, Itachi?" Kisame asked his quite partner. It had been all day and he had said nothing. Kisame wanted to go, do something, this was boring.

"Well my friend, I have something in store for you, and knowing you, you'll love it." Itachi said eyeing the fire once again.

"Ohhh… What is it?" Kisame asked sounding like a kid again or what ever he was.

"Well I just happened to Figure out where our second friend is." Itachi said

"Wait the second demon, WHERE?" Kisame asked slightly shocked.

"Well, the person we are look for resides in the Hyuuga clan, so we should look there." Itachi said looking behind him. "Or at least that's what he said." Itachi said eyeing the squirming man. Itachi had place a genjutsu on him making him live his worse nightmares. As he watched, he raised a single finger and closed it. Instantly the man was dead and stopped rolling. Who he was, was evident by his Hyuuga eyes, which at this point were rolling beside him. Apparently the Hyuuga had ripped them out himself.

Kisame just shuddered and looked back at his partner who was still looking at the fire. With a smile he inquired "So does that mean…"

"Yes friend tomorrow night." Itachi said

**Hokage Tower (Midday)**

Tsunade was looking through a huge tome as Jiraiya happened to walk in. She had been researching all night, and had gotten no where, it seemed impossible. She hated the idea, but it had to be done. She had to tell them, as she closed the tome she noticed the man across from her with the same morbid expression.

"So nothing" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, it would take a power we don't have. But the mission must go on. I hate to do it, but I'll tell them when they leave." Tsunade said looking away from her teammate. He just got up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry their tough kids they'll be alright." Jiraiya said trying to comfort her.

"Jiraiya go tell them about the mission, there out side." Tsunade said in a stern tone. "Oh, but Naruto and Hinata aren't there so go find them after."

"Sure, but they'll be fine I swear." Jiraiya said turning to leave. As he left the massive tower he walked up to the assorted group of Nin. There stood the most awkward group of people ever.

Amongst them was a rather energetic Lee who at the point was lifting Sakura over his head. There was a rather lazy, boy sitting there watching the clouds. Then there was a regal looking boy with a girl in his arms, he seemed more interested in her then anyone else. And last was a rather large boy and he was inhaling a bag of chip as the girl next to him talked.

"Hey everyone please listen up. I got some important news." The sannin said as the assorted Nin gathered around him.

"Yeah why are we all her anyway." Shikamaru said in a bored tone not even looking down at the man. Shikamaru had shot up in the last couple of years. He was now the tallest of the group rivaling his father.

"Yah I didn't even get to finish breakfast" Chouji whined. He was also different. No longer the same pudgy boy, he was now lean and muscular. But it didn't stop him from his snacks.

"Well, you all have an important mission." Jiraiya said.

"A mission isn't that great Sakura-Chan, we have a mission together. This will be most fun." Lee said nearly blinding said kuniochi with a huge grin.

"What is this mission?" Neji asked lazily still staring at his girlfriend to the left of him. Ten Ten just blushed and nodded, wondering the same.

"Ummm…It's a …Diplomatic mission." Jiraiya finally blurted out forgetting what Tsunade told him.

"Diplomatic? Where to?" Ino asked raising her head off of Chouji's chest.

"Sand" Jiraiya said looking at the group.

"Sand?" Shikamaru asked snapping back to the sannin. He thought it was a dream, there was no way he said it. This was too good to be true.

"Yah you're all coming so meet me at the gate in 2 hours ready to go alright."

With a mass "Hai" they all left. Leaving Jiraiya to go round up Naruto and Hinata. Good thing they live together now.

But one of the Nin stayed behind and was lost in thought. He was so happy he had a chance to see her again. It had been awhile since his last mission to sand.

"Thinking of her again eh?" came a voice from behind Shikamaru.

"Damn, Chouji, how do you always know?" Shikamaru asked feeling weird. He had always known how to act feel and think, but this girl made him feel different.

"Well, don't worry I'm sure she'll want to see you too." Chouji said grinning at his best friend. "Now I got to get packed and carry Ino's luggage so later." Chouji said running off.

Shikamaru just sighed and walked off muttering his catchphrase. "Troublesome."

**Naruto's House**

Naruto started to stir, feeling like hell. He could still smell the events of last night evident in the air, and he felt sore. Then he remembered what had happened afterwards, and like a shot he was up throwing Hinata off his chest. She looked at him dazed for a second and then saw his shocked expression. Then it came back to her, of the ritual from last night. She got up slowly, but fell back down in a second getting protests from her muscles. Naruto quickly got up and picked her up placing her on the bed.

"Naruto, do you think it worked" she asked hoping it did. She was too young to die.

"Hinata, I sure hope so, you mean too much too me." Naruto said kissing her, but then there was an interruption.

"**_Up yours kit I do all that and you don't even believe in me." _**Kyuubi said sounding very weak.

"**_Yah but you did good Kyuubi, Hinata we're going to live" _**Sichibi said in a loving tone.

The two teens gasped in they couldn't believe it. Many things were clouding there minds, but on the front was their joy that Hinata would live. Naruto couldn't contain Himself and lifted Hinata into the air and spun her around laughing joyously.

"This is great, Hinata we can keep our promises. I'll be with you forever." Naruto said warming the pale girl's heart. She was so happy, she would never leave Naruto no matter what, he was just so kind, nice, and

"Sexy" Naruto chimed in disrupting Hinata's thoughts.

"What?" Hinata asked, slightly confused.

"You said I was kind and nice so I added sexy" he said with a foxy grin.

"Naruto I didn't say that." Hinata said feeling more confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said. I mean I heard her perfectly.

"But I didn't say it I thought it…" Hinata said trailing off at the end.

"**_Side effect 1 I guess" _**Kyuubi laugh softly, still a little winded.

"You mean we can hear each others thoughts?" Naruto asked feeling a little invaded. He was after all a pervert and he didn't need Hinata hearing that.

"**_Well, only when you're close enough I suppose" _**Sichibi said.

But their little chat was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hinata and Naruto quickly looked at each other and then, turned blushing, seeing as they ARE STILL NAKED. Naruto looked at the clock wondering who would come at this time. Only to realize it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Damn, we really slept in huh?" Naruto said picking up Hinata.

Naruto quickly throw on a pair of pants and grab a pair of shorts and a shirt for Hinata. As the walked down the stairs Hinata realized this side effect was annoying.

"I'm not that heavy." Hinata pouted at Naruto.

"What… Damn this sucks, I'm sorry it's just" but before her could finish she kissed him again.

"Naruto, its ok I was kidding." She said with a devilish grin.

As they got to the door it was rather hard for Naruto to open it so Hinata did. Revealing Jiraiya standing there with a solemn expression, but it quickly change as he saw the happy couple. There they were tickling each other, Hinata in Naruto's arms. They looked so happy together, and then he remembered the news. God, he was glad Tsunade wanted to do it. But he hoped they would understand, he wished them the best of luck.

"Ero-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked still tickling Hinata.

"Well I came too see the happy couple, how is everything." Jiraiya said. Hinata and Naruto stopped, looked at each other and then blushed. They couldn't tell him what they did last night, especially what happened after he left.

"Well, we just watched T.V, played some games…" Naruto said trailing off at the end trying to hide the rest. But the old pervert was very knowledgeable on this subject, and knew there was more.

"Oh really, well then why are you carrying Hinata?" Questioned Jiraiya feeling very proud of his student, he knew Naruto wouldn't let him done.

"I-i-I sprained m-my ankle Jiraiya." Hinata said feeling very embarrassed.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure it was." Jiraiya said, watching the looks of relief on their faces. "But you two have a mission, so be at the gate in 2 hours, I'll explain there."

"A mission sweet, we'll be there. Later Ero-sensei!" Naruto yelled

"Oh and kids, try not to be screwing each other on the trip" He said dodging the chair Naruto just throw at him. He was going to like teasing Naruto.

"So Hinata, we got 2 hour till the mission what do you want to do." Naruto asked with a foxy smile.

"Naruto as much as I'd love to ….do it, again I still can't move from last night." Hinata said still in Naruto's arms

"Ohhhh…So I'm that good" Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

"**_Ahhh…Side effect 2: Double the ego." _**Sichibi said in an annoyed tone.

"I was just asking" Naruto said with a pout, feeling a little hurt.

Hinata noticed the change in her boyfriend's expression and just giggle. Putting her finger under his chin she lifted his head to hers to kiss him.

"Your were fantastic Naruto" Hinata said with a little giggle "So good in fact that I can't walk…" Hinata said still laughing.

"Oh does that mean I got to carry everywhere?" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh and it sounds like you'd hate that." Hinata said with a giggle.

"No it should be funny. Especially since we both could use a shower right now, and you in your no shape to clean your self so I guess I have to do it." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"No I can manage" Hinata said watching Naruto's expression darken "But it doesn't mean you can't help" Hinata said with a little grin.

"Well let's go then we only got 2 hours" Naruto said carrying his girlfriend to the bathroom.

**Main gate two and a half hours later**

"Yosh, Jiraiya-Sama who are we waiting for?" Lee inquired

"Yah what inconsiderate, lazy, annoying person would keep us waiting?" Sakura said already starting a list of people. Kakashi was on the top of her list.

"Hey wait up were coming already" Naruto yelled running up to the crowd with Hinata in his arms and a shadow clone carrying their knapsacks. "Hehe sorry we're late it just took a while." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Hinata, why is Naruto carrying you?" Neji said voicing everyone's question. The two in question, just blushed and looked at each other for an answer, but nothing came. Finally Jiraiya came to the rescue of the two teens.

"Didn't you say she sprained her ankle or something?" Jiraiya said in a bored tone, at this rate the whole village would know they did it.

"Yes, thank you Jiraiya" Hinata said with a relieved look on her face, but everyone just brushed it off.

"So can we go" Shikamaru said turning to leave.

"Hey, why are you so excited?" Ino asked

"He's just excited is all, Ino" Chouji said coming to his friends aid. As the group started to leave Naruto and Hinata were stopped by Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade looked up with a rather sad look that made the teens feel worried. As Tsunade took in a shaky breath Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder to tell her it is alright.

"Ok I have something you two need to her." Tsunade said looking at the confused nin.

"What is it Baa-Chan, we got to go the group has already started." Naruto whined.

"Listen, Naruto" She said near tears now not wanting to have to do it. "Hinata with that seal on you and the new demon…you only have a month to live" she said bracing herself for the crying yelling whatever… but instead there was laughter. She looked up to see Naruto and Hinata looking at each other laughing.

"Are you two deranged why are you laughing?" Tsunade growled feeling like she missed something.

"Tsunade, I'm not going to die, last night after me and Naruto… well Sichibi and Kyuubi fixed the seal I'll be fine" Hinata said in a brave tone, but after a second added in. "Oh right thank you Naruto. There are some side effects."

"Wait he didn't say anything and what do you mean side effects" Tsunade said feeling more confused.

"Well right there. We can hear each others thoughts" Naruto said grinning wider.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were in awe of the two. They were told they were being torn apart, that Hinata would die and they laughed. It was too much to take.

"Ok forget it, you guys need to catch up with the group, now go." Tsunade said rubbing her temple.

"Alright, Baa-Chan later" Naruto yelled running away with Hinata and a clone in hot pursuit. Tsunande turned to the still awed Jiraiya and broke his train of thought.

"You're going too, so get going." Tsunade said in a low voice "Oh and keep and eye on those two ok….These side effects worry me."

"Alright later Tsunade" Jiraiya said walking down the path to catch the group of teens. _'God a month with these kids… this should be interesting' _

Ok more next time later everybody….

Dim Song


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: Imminent threat

**Konoha(7:00 pm)**

Being a village full of ninja people usually ignored the more unusually thing that happened. But it is hard to ignore a shark type man with a massive sword, just strolling down the clan street. As he walked, out of the shadows appeared a man in a similar cloak, but he was much smaller. He looked familiar in his surroundings, and it seemed like he knew his way around. But as he and his companion walked they reached a rather large clan house with a weird "tear" shaped seal. The smaller man turned to his partner, looking up from under his hat.

"This is it Kisame..." He said to the large man. The Shark man just grinned a very evil smile that could chill a person to the bone with his sharp teeth, he was scary.

"Well it's about time" The blue man said unwrapping his sword "This will be fun" He said in a low voice.

**With the Group**

The sun was setting in front of the group of teens and one adult. They all looked happy in their own little ways all caught up in different activities. In the front of the group was Sakura who could not stop laughing at the man in green next to her. Lee had not met his goal of 200 "Sakura lifts" and was now walking to sand on his hands. Behind them was Shikamaru who was combating the same thoughts he had been thinking all day, all about the sand kunoichi. Only five feet behind him was a Chouji and Ino, apparently Ino 'hurt' herself and asked Chouji to carry her. She was now on his back kissing his neck and thanking him for the ride. A rather bored Jiraiya was behind them, a little ticked that nothing good was going on. Behind him was Ten Ten and Neji who were having a rather interesting time practicing their aim on targets, mostly Naruto or Jiraiya. Bringing up the rear was Naruto and Hinata who were still in the same position as when they left, except now Naruto had brought out his CD player and started to show Hinata his music. Hinata so far liked the song **Voyeur** by Blink-182, because although it was dirty, it reminded her of the days she would watch Naruto.****

But there little moments were ruined as the sun was just setting, giving the area an orange glow. As they came to an open clearing on the road a group of bandits jumped out of the trees at the group. All the bandits were rather big with their own set of weapons.

"Ok kiddies, stop right there and…" The leader started, but the group just kept going even the ridiculous looking Lee went by on his hands. But, as Naruto and Hinata walked by, not even breaking eye contact, the bandit began to fume.

"Ahem, Ahhh … In case you missed it we're bandits. We take your stuff or we kill you." The leader said raising his sword to his throat trying to send a message to the young ninja. The leaders display got Naruto's attention. He turned on his heels to face the bandits with a frown on his face. The group had now stopped and was watching Naruto to see what he would do. They had no idea, when he had left 3 years ago he was a hothead who never turn down a fight. But Naruto just looked at the worried girl in his arms and then at the bandits leader.

"Hmmm…You know what?" Naruto said smiling widely. "Sit on it and rotate."

The group of bandits just face planted as the group just laughed and walked on. But their trek was stopped as a kunai went through the group stopping them and redirecting their attention to the bandits.

"Okay, we were going to let you go" the bandit leader started as his men circled the group. "But for the blonde kids comment, were going to kill you" He said waiting for there shocked expressions. But instead they all had a smile or looked bored. The bandit was floored now, these people must be insane or something. "Fine screw it, Nori, grab the pink one." The leader said.

As the said bandit reached for Sakura he was meet a foot to the face that seemed to came from no where. And there was Lee…still on his hands.

"No one will lay a hand on Sakura-Chan" He said flipping to his feet. Leaving all the bandits thinking the same thing, damn he's fast.

"Thank you Lee but I can" But Sakura was interrupted by a rather load Smack sound. One of the bandits had strolled up behind Sakura and slapped her on the ass. The bandits all laughed while all the Nin backed up slowly waiting for the explosion.

"Don't worry boss I got this one. Quite the hottie isn't she" He said eyeing the pink haired kunoihi.

By now Sakura's eye was twitching and she slowly reached into her pockets and came out with a pair of plated black gloves on. "PERVERT" she screeched as she slammed her fist into the mans stomach sending him flying into a near by tree. I took a lot of Lee's strength to calm the ragging kunoichi. All of the bandits were a little scared, but they just hoped those two were the only strong ones… they were sadly mistaken.

One of the bandits lunged at Ten Ten when she had her back turned. The man barely got within a foot of her before he heard a Pssf and his whole body went limp. The weapon mistress turned in time to see the bandit with a look of distress and then fall revealing Neji.

"Thanks" she said looking at the Hyuuga.

"You owe me one…" He said only to watch as she took out a kunai and hurled it over his shoulder hitting a bandit square in the temple.

"…Or not" Neji breathed thanking his lucky stars she was such a good shot

Chouji was facing a gaint of a man, with a huge axe on his shoulders. The man looked at him with a bit of amusement, thinking he'd have fun with this one.

"Oi, little man" The Bandit said pointing his axe at Chouji, "You do know that size matters Right? Well, I got all the size" He said laughing at Chouji.

**Multi Size Jutsu **Chouji yelled, instantly towering over his opponent. "So what was that about size" Chouji asked with a grin on his face. The bandit just stammered at the sheer size he had grown. Chouji just lifted him by the collar and hurled him as if it was nothing.

Most of the bandits by now were either unconscious or had fled, leaving their leader to fend for himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We are just some kids out on a walk… oh we also happen to be ninja of Konoha." Naruto said proudly.

"Brats like you are ninja? Right, well let see what you do now." He asked running at Naruto, who couldn't due much with Hinata in his hands. But as the Bandit was about to lunge at them, their was a small whisper and he was caught. He looked down to see his legs encased in mud. Before he could react a small fist hit him between the eyes knocking him out.

"Nice shot Hinata" Naruto said laughing at his girlfriend's handy work. "But who did the binding jutsu?" he asked looking around the group. No one said anything he finally stopped on Hinata, who was equally as confused. "Hinata?" He asked. She hadn't moved her hands, they were still around his neck. Then what happened?

"Ummm…Ok well this looks like a good place to camp out to night lets just get rid of the bodies" Jiraiya said trying to cast suspicion away from what had just happened. But everyone just nodded and started to set up camp in the little clearing.

**Konoha Hyuuga clan house**

"Yes how can I help you" a familiar Hyuuga guard asked the two men.

"Well, we're looking for a Demon." Itachi said wasting no time.

The Hyuuga guard was shocked and had no idea how to handle this, so he did what he could, tell 'em off. "We have no demon and we have no costume parties either, so good bye gentlemen." The guard said turning around.

Boom was heard through out the compound as the gate was thrown across the yard. The guard turned around to lock gazes with the small man, instantly his world faded and he collapsed. The two men walked to his body and looked down.

"Well, how long do have before they come?" Kisame asked already bring his unwrapped sword out.

"I don't know, but it seems like a lot of them." Itachi said

"Good, I'm ready for 'em" Kisame said walking into the courtyard. As he stopped in the middle Itachi just stood there to watch his partner work. Out of the Hyuuga house came a dozen or so guards, who all rushed out of the house. Kisame just smiled looking at the group of men, he was hoping for more of a challenge.

"What business do you have here at the Hyuuga clan house?" a guard asked approaching slowly. But Kisame just ignored him.

"I said what is your business here?" The guard asked 1 more time. But the shark Nin just blow him off looking at the others and then back at the guards.

"My business is killing," Kisame said swinging his mighty blade with incredible speed. The guard had no chance and was cleaved in half by the blow. "And business is good!" Kisame yelled as he lunged at the other guards. With a huge downwards slash he brought his sword crashing into a part of then walkway where a Hyuuga had jumped from. As he lifted his sword a guards saw it as his chance and lunged in releasing chakra with his hit. But he only managed to hit his sword which took no damage.

Kisame just laughed and twirled the sword above his head. The Hyuuga guards all charged and let out simultaneous blows of chakra only to have no effect on the man. As the men went to retreat Kisame spun his sword around his body like a propeller and diced the guards with minimal effort.

"Have fun Kisame…" Itachi asked a little annoyed. He hated it when he had to be flashy and have his fun.

"Yah let's find the prize…but that doesn't mean I can't have more fun right?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"Yes I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun" Itachi said, Strolling done the hall of the Hyuuga estate, not even flinching at his partner's carnage.

**With the Group**

Everyone had set up their stuff and were now just chatting, but Naruto and Hinata were having some problems. They still were trying to figure out what the hell happened earlier.

Hinata had just used the Jutsu without using hands, Naruto was enthralled and wanted to know what had happened.

"Okay Hinata, run through what you did, one more time" Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face, which only caused Hinata to laugh.

"Well you see, Naruto" Hinata started "I just activated my Byakugan and I started to think of the Earth bind jutsu, and when I looked up it had already happened."

"Wow, that's awesome, but how did you do it." Naruto asked looking very interested.

"**_Side Effect 2. I suppose." _**Kyuubi said in a****bored tone.

"What, Double ego?" Naruto said

"**_Damn, you idiot that was a joke this is really. Apparently Hinata can cast jutsu without hand seals" _**Kyuubi spat at his lesser half.

"**_Yes, I guess that's what she gets for fusing with a demon. But it did use nearly double the normal amount of chakra." _**Sichibi added.

"Who cares it was soooo cool, she could be the best ninja ever with it." Naruto said causing the girl in his lap to blush. "Damn fox where are my perks huh?"

"**_Well we'll see won't we?" _**Kyuubi said with a menacing laugh.

But Naruto was dragged out of his conversion with the demons as the flap to their tent was opened.

"Naruto you better have something on cause we're coming in" Sakura said as she entered followed by Ino and Ten Ten. The all just 'awwwwed' as the saw the couple sitting there in each others arms. Hinata Buried her face in Naruto's chest feeling a little embarrassed and Naruto put his hand behind his head as usually.

"Hehe, what do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to force down his blush.

"Well you need to leave, we want to talk with Hinata." Ino said

"But I don't wanta" Naruto said acting like a kid again

"Well to bad cause" Sakura said pushing him out the tent. "You have no choice."

The girls all turned to Hinata to see she was looking a little worried. It brought a smile to the kunoichi's faces, only making Hinata worry more. "So Hinata, how's that ankle of yours" Ten Ten asked with a knowing smile.

"Ahhh fine." She said.

"Well, is there anything else that hurts you know other then your ankle?" Sakura asked looking at her with a fake worried face.

"No I'm…fine" Hinata stammered

"Well your better then us." Ino said with a sly grin.

"What?"

"Well my first time I could stand for 2 days, Neji is an animal." Ten Ten said watching Hinata disappear into her sleeping bag with an 'Eep'. The other kunoichi's just laughed at the girls antics.

"H-h-how?" Hinata mortified beyond belief.

"Well me and Neji were watching T.V. and we heard some weird noises so we went outside and we found the nosies were coming from Naruto's house. It only took a few seconds to identify the sound as, well, you." Ten Ten said watching the girls blush grow to her whole body. But the girls weren't about to let her go, they all just latched onto her giggling and cheering.

Outside every one was looking at the tent where the girls were giggling. "What do you think they're doing?" Chouji asked looking down at the Shoji board. Shikamaru was killing him but he didn't care, it was their way to bond.

"Celebrating" Neji said with a sly smile.

"Celebrating? What it is not anyone's birthday is it?" Lee asked between push ups.

"No, but Hinata is now part of their 'club'" Neji said making the quote on quote sign.

Instantly Chouji and Lee's jaws hit the ground and they both turned to Naruto who was just sitting with Jiraiya, eating his ramen with a confused look. After the shock wore off they turned back to Neji, wondering why he wasn't furious and trying to kill Naruto.

"Neji, Why are you so calm" Chouji asked looking very worried.

".Well, she found a good guy so why should I care Besides it would make me a bit of a hypocrite" Neji said looking rather bored.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked while slurping his ramen.

"Oh, well I was telling everyone how you, Naruto, fucked my cousin, Hinata." Neji said with an evil smile. Naruto went wide eyed and would have choked if not for a strong pat on the back from both Lee and Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked trying to recover from the shock.

"I told you to keep it down the Hyuuga clan house isn't far. My room is practically on your property." Neji said laughing at Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto" Chouji said trying to calm the boy. "You're not alone!" Chouji said getting back to his game.

"Who would have thought Hinata had it in her?" Shikamaru said to no one particular, just voicing his opinion.

"Pssh, she isn't the same shy Hinata anymore, Hell she even started it." Naruto said wiping ramen off himself. Everyone just went back to there business, but Jiraiya had some questions. He was not going to let this down.

"So this is the one?" Jiraiya asked thinking about the girl the kid wouldn't stop talking about on the trip.

"Yeah" Naruto said looking at the stars.

"So how many of your 'Ideas' are about her." Jiraiya asked

"Most" Naruto said with a smile.

"Most?" Jiraiya said some what curious.

"Yeah, one I wrote… I don't even know who the girl was." He said with a sigh.

"Which one?"

"**Slippery when Wet." **

"Wait the waterfall one." Jiraiya said

"Yup that was my first moment of me acting like you, spying on a girl" Naruto said grinning at his teacher.

**Hyuuga Clan House**

Hanabi was just getting home after her training and a little dinner. But as she approached the Hyuuga gates she noticed the door was open. But more interesting was the guard who laid died inside. She quickly ran as fast as possible to the courtyard only to find a mass grave of Hyuuga guards. She activated her Byakugan and tried to find any source of life, and then she saw it 3 men standing in her father's garden right outside of his office. She ran to the office ignoring the piles of bodies on her way. As she approached she slowed down and snuck up to the door of the garden. There stood two men, and there was her father on his knees blood on his face. It took her a second to register it, but they had torn his eyes out, they blinded him the worst insult to do to a Hyuuga. But Hiashi stood there a defiant aura around him.

"You cannot kill the Hyuuga, we are a strong clan. We will rise again." Hiashi said breathing heavily.

"Well the problem there, Hyuuga, is that is we have finished all of your clan, to bad you didn't have any kids or a wife. It would have been fun to make you witness there deaths" Kisame said trying to scary the Hyuuga. But he remained unwavering, and seemed a little happier.

"Oh Kisame, you hit a chord." Itachi said looking at the man. "So you do have someone special. Well if there in this house it is too bad." Itachi said turning to Kisame and walking away. 

"Well time is up for you, you have maybe a minute before you bleed to death from those wounds so try and enjoy it, Oh and ignore the fire." Kisame said as he turned to leave. As the two cloaked men walked through the office, Itachi stopped in front of the desk. Hanabi was shocked.

'_Oh no they found me now what. Oh no oh no.' _She thought as she watched the men. But all she heard was the shuffling of papers and a laugh.

"So that's where they are, ok, Itachi, You were right lets let them round up the demons." Kismae said throwing the file away and leaving with his quite partner. Once they left Hanabi ran to her fathers said, tears running down her face.

"Father!" She cried looking at his battered form. But he was gone he had succumb to the pain and died with a defiant look on his face. Hanabi was pulled from her morning as the sound of fire and buildings falling caught her attention. The compound was being burned down. She jumped to her senses and was about to leave when she remembered the file, in a second she ran into find a file marked 'Oasis'. She grabbed it and ran into the woods beside the compound. Only a few feet away she collapsed, crying, and scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8: Developments

OMG I LOVE YOU ALL. These reviews make me soooo happy, I went to a friend's sleepover and came back and my reviews doubled. Thank you all and I got some things to iron out.

Thank you all I swear I'll keep doing my best. Oh and back by …well you said you wanted lemon so ill try again.

**Konoha(after massacre)**

Konohamaru, would normal be pissed to have to get up in the middle of the night. But he brightened up when he learned it was for a mission. Him and his genin team were sent with a bunch of genins and a group of Anbus to inspect a call about the Hyuuga clan house. But when they got there it was on fire, with bodies everywhere. The Anbu ordered the genin to stay here while they searched the house. But Konohamaru wasn't about to take that, he walked around the compound leaving his group, to look for survivors. That is when he heard it, it was crying. He had always hated the sound, he did it when he was young and hated when others did it, he hated seeing others sad.

There in the woods near the compound he found a girl crying, she looked really sad and tried.

"Hey, who are you." Konohamaru asked as he approached her slowly. But when she looked up Konohamaru was stunned, she was pretty, but more importantly she was a Hyuuga.

"Hey did you escape the compound." He asked running up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the contact and then looked up. She looked in his eyes, and she saw something new to her, a look of caring. She had never seen it in her life, her family was usually so cold, with the exception of Hinata and Neji. She collapsed into him crying more holding him for dear life.

Konohamaru was stunned, again, he had no idea what to do. He never had a girl hug him, so he just tried the only thing he could. He hugged her back.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Konohamaru said as the girls crying started to slow. She looked up at him, he was smiling at her. She just kept hugging him, hoping to not have to let go. Little did she know he had the same idea.

"T-t-thank y-y-you" She said between sobs.

"No problem, beside I could just let you be alone out here." He said "So what happened?"

"These two men killed my family" She said a little shaky. But he just hugged her closer and whispered again "It's ok. I'm here for you now."

**With the group (2:00am)**

Naruto woke with a bit of a start, as he realized Hinata wasn't there. _'Wait how did I know she wasn't here.'_ He said getting up and opening the tent. He looked around and no one was there, only the dieing fire. Then he started to worry, he had to find her. He ran into the woods and began to look frantically. Then he heard a noise and changed his direction accordingly. Once he got close he landed and was about to walk through the trees when he heard splashing. He looked through the trees and was knocked back at the site.

There she was, the girl that he saw so many years ago, walking on the water. He was about to chide himself for looking at anyone but Hinata, when the girl turned around. It was Hinata! Naruto was stunned, he never knew it was her. But then the pieces started to fall into place. Naruto couldn't take it, he stripped out of his clothes till he was in his boxers. As Hinata lowered herself into the water she felt a presence and was about to turn when she felt a heated breath on her neck.

"No way Hinata" Naruto said "That was you all those years ago."

"Naruto" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, after that all I could think of was that girl I can't believe it was you." Naruto said kissing her neck.

"Oh Naruto….I wanted to tell you" Hinata said, feeling a warm sensation run through her. But Naruto was to busy to hear her.

Naruto slowly kissed her neck moving up to nip her ear, causing Hinata to moan with pleasure. Hinata leaned her head back and Naruto captured her lip with his. Sliding his tongue over her swollen lips wanting access. Hinata obliged by opening her mouth, she let out another moan as Naruto's tongue massaged her's. Naruto slid his hands from her waist and slowly raked his fingers up to her chest. It must have been very cold or very exciting, Naruto thought as he ran his hands over her hard nipples. She gasped as he begun to massage her breast rolling the nipples between his fingers, causing Hinata to push back into Naruto. As She did, she quickly realized he was already hard and had his boxers on. She wanted to make him feel good, but decide to toture him a little. She slowly slid her bare butt up and down his boxer, causing him to twitch and moan as she did.

"Oh …you tease" he breathed as she continued her motions. Feeling him start to buck into her she decided it was enough and she would help him out of his stuff. Without moving her hands she whispered a few words and the water around Naruto, cut through the waistband of his boxer shorts. They fell to the surface of the water, where Hinata just tore them away.

"Wow Hinata" Naruto started with a chuckle as Hinata looked up with a blush, but had a mischievous smile on her face. She just leaned against him, pressing as much of her as possible. She loved the feel of herself on him and the fact they were wet, only made it better. She moved her hand to his member and began to tease him again, brushing her hand over him slightly. Until she finally wrapped her small hand as far around it as she could. She like how it felt, ever vein would pulse under her touch and he would twitch with ever pump. She looked up to see his face very red and very anxious. She liked this, she had never had control over anything in her life, but Naruto was all hers. She had an idea and thought she'd make him feel better.

Naruto felt Hinata's hand and warmth leave him as she pulled back a little. He whimpered a little only to notice she was slowly making her way down his body tracing lines with her fingers. But what she did next took Naruto by surprise; she took her breast and positioned Naruto's pulsing manhood between her breasts. He didn't know where she learned this, but he'd be sure to thank them. He had never felt anything so soft and smooth as the way her breasts felt on his cock. She moved them over his cock slowly licking his head as she went. He was about to lose it, so he moved his hand down to Hinata's head trying to pull her back.

"Hinata …I'm gonna…AHHH HINATAAAAA" Naruto screamed as his knee's buckled and he fell to his knees facing Hinata. Hinata wiped up the excess cum off of herself and licking it off her fingers. As she did Naruto just looked on in awed fascination. "You ...do know …you don't…have to do that." Naruto said between pants.

Hinata just looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I know…I like it." She said licking her finger slowly for him to watch. Oh that was it now she was going to get it. Naruto stood and lifted Hinata in his arms. "Ok now you're going to get it." Naruto said bring her over to the bank and setting her down.

Hinata felt the grass tickle her back and Naruto warm breath on her thigh. He put a finger on her slit and started to rub her up and down slowly, getting moans from the small girl. As he moved slower he thought to just tease her like she did him. He took his finger away slowly and just looked at her, making sure his breath hit her ever time. She was going insane, she started to buck trying to get some relief. Naruto noticed and was more entice watching as Hinata tried to relieve herself. He decided to give her a hand and slowly slid a finger in feeling her tight, wetness around his finger. He moved slowly at first dragging out every moan from his pale girlfriend. But, with a huge smile, he slid in another finger while increasing the speed of his movements. Hinata was starting to feel the tell tale feeling in he lower stomach and grasped Naruto's hair in her small hands. Naruto knew she was close and wanted to make it good so her located the little bundle of nerves and licked it, causing Hinata to jump and buck screaming his name as she climaxed. He licked his hand clean and crawled out of the water to lay next to Hinata, watching as she panted for breath and her chest moved up and down in a hypnotizing fashion.

"I love you so much Hinata." Naruto said leaning in and kissing her again.

"I love you too Naruto" She said leaning in.

She kissed him back trying to regain her senses. But as she started to come out of her daze, she felt different, she need more. She quickly moved as close as possible to her lover, pressing ever part of her to him. She rolled on top of him straddling his hips and feeling him, 'ready' again. Naruto just looked on in awe as shy, quite, timid Hinata proceed to have her way with him. What was happening to her?

"Wow, Hinata what th-" But Hinata just kissed him hungrily, moving back and fourth.

"Naruto, I NEED you, please." Hinata whimpered rubbing against him. Naruto didn't know what was happening, but he wasn't going to give up the opportunity. He brought his hands to her hips and started to guide her in her movements. Her moves quickened, and the friction was electrifying. Hinata was being tortured by the friction and the feeling of Naruto raking his nails over her sensitive skin. She leaned down nipping at his ear and kissing his neck causing Naruto to moan and shiver.

Taking the chance Naruto just rolled Hinata over, so he was on top. She was squirming under him, he knew what she wanted, but he hoped it didn't hurt as much as last time. He slowly entered her, waiting for any sign of pain. When she gasped he started to pull out, but when she place a hand on his chest he looked down. He saw in her eyes that she was not in pain, she was enjoying it. He slide back in marveling at how great she felt. She was squeezing him so tightly and she was so warm.

Hinata had been pleasantly surprised as there was no pain. There was a feeling of fullness, but it was a good feeling. But when he started to move in and out slowly, she was lost in pleasure. She had never felt like this she wanted more. She moved her arms around his neck pulling him closer and signaling for him to move faster.

Naruto obliged by picking up the pace, moving with her hips. As she pulled him closer he brought down right to Hinata's well endowed chest. He quickly took the right nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping it, earning him gasps from the small girl. Naruto could feel himself getting close and it took a lot of concentration to keep up all the motions and hold out. Luckily for him the way Hinata was breathing he didn't need to try to hard.

Naruto roared as he felt himself release inside Hinata. The power of Naruto's orgasm pushed Hinata over the edge and with a scream Hinata was rocked with the sheer force of her orgasm. She felt her body go limp, and Naruto collapse next to her breathing hard.

'**_Hehe… Side effect 3: Heat. I see the girls liked it eh kit" _**Kyuubi said.

'_What'_ Naruto asked looking at Hinata, who was still recovering.

'**_Well, you guys fused with animals and animals have needs. So every once and a while you… how do I say this…well one will probably fuck the other ones brains out. It's called Heat' _**Kyuubi said getting a rise from Naruto.

'**_Well it has been a while…' _**Sichibi said with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Naruto … I don't know what came over me." Hinata said blushing all over.

"Don't apologize for something we both liked" Naruto said hugging her tightly.

"Umm… We should probably get back before the other notice we're missing." Hinata said putting on her bra and panties.

Naruto just gave her a foxy grin and added "Well with that scream you did Hinata, I wouldn't be surprised if they're on their way." Naruto said causing his girlfriend to blush all over. They got dress and turned to leave. They were walking rather slowly, enjoying the stars and each others company. Hinata was busy blushing, because all of Naruto's attention was on her. Naruto was so busy staring at Hinata, he barely dodge the kunai aimed for his head.

Naruto whipped around half expecting to see the bandits he had encountered earlier. But instead stood a small group of ninja all sporting a sound headband. Naruto instinctively pushed Hinata behind him and pulled out a kunai. These Sound Nin all looked rather menacing and all were sporting Orochimaru's personal assistances grab. The leader stepped up and he seemed to be only have his mouth visible, the rest of his face was covered with bandages and looked deformed.

"Uzamaki Naruto, you are to come with us." The sound Nin stated in a bored tone. He didn't see what the fuss was about a little squirt like this.

"And why would I do that?" Naruto questioned sizing up his enemy. There were 5 in all, the mummy man, a girl whose hair was all on end, a small man wearing a rather funny looking pair of boots, a large man with a weird bow, and last, a small kid who seemed to have little hole over his entire body.

"You are to come with us as ordered by lord Orochimaru." The man said in a rather bored tone.

"And why would I do that." Naruto spat. But the sound nin just sneered and a then the man with the boots was gone. Naruto turned to see Hinata was no longer there, He looked back and saw the ones with the fancy boots holding her.

"Because if you don't she is ours." The mummy man said with a visible grin.

"Yeah and after your little show at the waterfall, we know how 'fun' she can be" The one with the bow said eyeing Hinata, she looked like she was going to die she was so embarrassed.

"LET HER GO." Naruto said. But his word caught the sound Nins attention, not by what he said but how. Naruto voice had Kyuubi's quality to it, and all the nin took a second to re-examine the boy. Why was he so special, and why did Orochimaru want him?

"Hmmm…no." The leader said not really all to intimidated yet.

"Fine, I'll kill you then" Naruto said running up to the group.

The first to move was the kid who resembled Swiss cheese. The kid curled into a ball and sound burst from ever orifice on his body blasting Naruto on his approach and sending him hurtling into a tree. The boy laughed at Naruto's effort.

"My tech allows me to shoot sound from every orifice on my body, and I'm going to kill you with it, for my brother." The kid said glaring at Naruto.

"Your brother?" Naruto said, getting up slowly.

"Yeah you leaf Nin killed him at the Chunnin exams years ago. It was some bug freak who blew up his arms and then he was murder by you leaf scum. Now I'm exacting my revenge on all leaf nin." The kid said lifting his arms and blowing Naruto back again. Naruto was sick of this kid, and then he remembered what shino had done at the exam.

'_**Kit you need to' **_

'_Shut it fox I got a plan'_

'**_No baka you need a …wait you got a plan?"_** Kyuubi said not believing his ears.

But Naruto ignored him and charge again making a small hand seal and murmuring something. The kid was ready and shot out another barge of sound blowing Naruto away, who turned into a log and hit a tree. The real Naruto appeared next to him and gave him a sickening upper cut sending him into the air. As the kid was coming down Naruto threw out a few seals and yelled.

**Earth style: Mud bomb jutsu**

The earth seemed to open at one point and a massive amount of earth was propelled at the falling form. He was covered in a suit of mud and Naruto threw out a few more seals.

**Fire style: Phoenix flower**

The flames erupted from Naruto encasing the boy and hardening the mud. Naruto looked at the statue with a small smile and laughed, but the statue started to crack and the kid emerged from the rubble laughing at Naruto.

"You think that could beat me, with some dirt HA. Now I'm going to kill you." The kid said running at Naruto. But Naruto didn't move he just stood there with a smile on his face. When the kid was only a few feet from Naruto he put as much force into his blow as possible and forced it out. But nothing happened the only sound was Naruto.

"Seems fitting that you and your brother share the same fate." Naruto said looking at the boy. "Baka, the mud wasn't to kill you it s to clog those holes, and once I fired them, they stuck in there. So now…you blow up." Naruto said kicking the boy to the side. As the boy rocketed to the tree the pressure grew too great and with a massive BOOM the was gone leaving human confetti everywhere.

Naruto looked up again and his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look for rage. "Now I said let her go" Naruto said looking at them. No one would ever hurt Hinata not with him around.

"Right, no, now we're going to kill you and tell Orochimaru it was a mistake so-" The girl started only to drop to her knees as the earth around her swallowed her up. She struggled and screamed trying to get out of the sink hole, but to no avail. Everyone was shocked and wondered what happened, except Naruto who smiled at Hinata.

"What the hell was that?" The big guy asked, but as the big guy lessened his grip his knee bent and his lower half went numb. He looked up in time to watch as Hinata hit him once in the heart with an open palm killing him instantly.

The remaining sound Nin watched as the two leaf Nin regrouped. Not only had this idiot of a kid use such an amazing combo, but the girl had done a jutsu with no hand seals. Who were these two?

Naruto ran to get to Hinata, but she was gone again and the was in the hands of the boot guy. He charged the man again only to be confronted by the mummy man, who opened his mouth and let out a devastating scream that threw Naruto away.

"I must say you two are impressive, but I'm going to kill you boy and then have fun with your girlfriend" He said with an evil grin "But I might not be in that order."

Naruto stood up and looked at his options, the mummy man was getting ready again and the boot guy was holding Hinata with a menacing smile. He had to do it for her, he had to call on Kyuubi.

'_Kyuubi I need…' _Naruto started only to be cut off by said fox

'**_Listen baka, I never did this cause I knew you couldn't handle it." _**Kyuubi started**_ "But there threatening Hinata and Sichibi, so here you go a little perk." _**

'_What are you babbling about?" Naruto asked with a furious tone._

'**_Kit shut up, I never gave you this 'gift' cause it's a pain in the ass, but we need it so brace for impact.' _**Kyuubi said

Just as the sound Nin was about to attack Naruto, a blood curdling scream stopped him dead in his tracks. It was in fact Naruto screaming, he had chakra surrounding his body and he was clutching his face, or more specifically his eyes. As the screams stopped the boy dropped and lay there motionless. Hinata had just endured the worst 30 seconds of her life and was now crying looking at the fox boy's motionless body.

"Stupid fox." Naruto murmured standing up shakily. He ignored the gasps of the people around him. 

'**_It's a bitch, huh kit' _**Kyuubi said with a cough. He had endured a good amount of the pain to save the kits life.

'_What exactly is 'it' anyway.' _Naruto asked

'**_In good time now do as I say, you now what the seal on an explosive tag look like right?" _**Kyuubi asked

The Sound Nin was surprised Naruto was standing, but thought to use his weak state to his advantage he started to walk to Naruto. But he only made it a few feet when Naruto's head snapped up and glared at him, The Sound Nin was stunned. Not for the look, but for what was looking at him. He was about to yell when he heard a low fizzling noise. He looked down to see a seal of an explosive note glow on his torso, BOOM the seal exploded and the man was torn in two. The booted man turned and looked at the carnage in awe, this kid had just blown up his teammate.

The Remaining sound Nin looked around in awe these brats had just killed his squad and now he was the only one left. He looked at the boy who was now glaring at him and the sight sent chills down his spine. He knew he had no chance left and promptly throw Hinata to the ground and ran at full speed in any direction that was away from here.

Once the man was gone Naruto collapsed into a heap on the ground and looked around at the carnage. He was amazed him and Hinata could do this on their own. He felt proud and sick all at once. Next thing he knew Hinata was calling his name. He looked up to see her running to him. She was crying and fell into him landing on his chest. Though it hurt, Naruto was just glad she was safe. He hugged her tight.

"Hinata are you ok" Naruto asked in a frantic tone looking her over. But when his eye landed on her face he was confused. She was looking at him like he had done the most amazing thing ever. What was wrong? "Hinata?" He asked shaking her lightly.

"Naruto, your eyes." Was all she said?

**A mile away from the fight**

The only surviving sound nin was running at full speed and was not going to stop. Those kids were unreal, it was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. But those kids killed his whole group. He was about to slow down when he was tripped. How could that happen his boots allowed his feet to move so fast that the molecules vibrated past things.

He looked up to see a sight that stopped his heart. There stood Uchiha Sasuke looking at him with a painful glare.

"So what happened" A very pissed Sasuke inquired.

"They killed them…all of them I'm the only on who survived." The sound nin choked out, still a little shaken that Sasuke came to see him.

"Well, was he there"

"Yes with a girl and a group"

"Well, we'll wait" a mysterious voice said.

The sound nin looked over to see Kabuto standing there adjusting his glasses. Now he know something was wrong there was no way Orochimaru sent out his right hand man for this.

"Sir who is that kid and why did Orochimaru wants hi-." The sound nin started only to be stopped by a katana to the stomach. Sasuke pulled the blade out and looked at the man in a bored fashion.

"I hate questions" Sasuke spat.

"Well, aren't we testy" Kabuto inquired looking at the Uchiha. "Mad that you aren't Orochimaru's favorite."

"Shut up" Sasuke spat and was off in a run. _**'**He's gotten stronger.' _

I didn't like that chapter so please tell me if it was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

To my faithful readers,

This will be my last chapter, I am sorry and I have loved writing for you but it ends here.

AHHH… got you! I'm kidding.

I thank you again for the reviews and input. I thought my last chapter was crap and you guys rid me of that fear.

Also I didn't know my work was international liked. Apparently one of my reviews is Portuguese and I'd like to thank you because you said it was hard to write me a review so

Obrigado!

Also guys I'd like to thank you all I had never thought I could feel this good about writing. I mean I fail English and its my native language ( Next to Irish and French ;))

But seriously thank you guy

Ok now you probably hate me for that so to the story.

Chapter 9

"What do you mean 'my eyes" Naruto asked cocking his head to one side. Then there was a rustling and Hinata was up like a flash kunai in hand. Naruto was amazed at Hinata, how agile, how dangerous and how sexy she looked with that knife, but the threat level dropped as Neji walked through the trees.

"Found 'em" He called and out of the trees emerge the others. They looked around the area at the damage and the bodies. But then they all saw Hinata holding her kunai and standing over Naruto's battered form, in a protective way. They all ran over to see the damage when they noticed his eyes. Everyone eye went wide and gasped at the look.

"What is it!" Naruto asked trying to sit up, but it took a little help from Hinata. No one could talk yet so Ino pulled a compact out of her weapons pouch and handed it to him. As Naruto looked himself over, he saw nothing until he got to his eye. They were no longer their cerulean blue, but a light green. In the middle his pupils were bigger taking most of his eye. Inside the e\pupil was a crosshair type design, it was two lines going through each other and in each quarter of the pupil was a symbol.

He was in shock, he thought they looked cool. Then he looked up at the group who were all looking at him in disbelief. He just put his hand behind his head and gave the a sheepish smile.

'_FOX' _Naruto erupted._'Quick how do I turn this off?'_

'**_God kit it like all the doujutsu, just stop the flow of chakra to the pocket behind your eyes.' _**The fox said still winded.

Naruto quickly tried, but for the life of him couldn't shut it down. He was starting to worry when he heard something.

'_Naruto, try by focusing on that pocket and then when you find the pocket, shut the openings' _

Naruto blinked for a second and realized it was Hinata. He blink again and the smiled at her. He tried what she said, he did it and the chakra stopped. He opened his eye, and looked at Hinata who just smiled at him.

"Arigato, Hinata" Naruto said hugging Hinata, who just blushed and tried to hide in him.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone of the teens and one adult yelled at Naruto. He just looked from them to Hinata looking for an explanation, which came in the from of Hinata.

"I left to have a bath in the river." Hinata started and looked at Naruto. They both blushed remembering the fun they had and she continued. "Naruto found me and we were coming back when these sound Nin ambushed us."

"Naruto you took out all these guys?" Neji asked thinking the boy was amazingly strong.

"Pssh, yeah right." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. "Hinata got the Monster of a guy over there and the girl, well she is under ground right know" He said causing Hinata to blush more.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed at once as their jaws hit the ground. Not one of them, save for Naruto, every thought Hinata could take out a guy that big or another opponent.

"Hinata did you really" Sakura asked amazed that shy, timid Hinata could take out that monster.

Hinata just blushed from all the attention and nodded her head slowly. Everyone just gasped and Neji strolled over to the guy and looked him over with his Byakugan to see that in fact his chakra flow from the heart was closed. But as he stood he noticed another source, of chakra, this one was dead as well, but she was so far under the ground it would have taken a serious jutsu to do that.

"He is right, the only one who could have killed him was a Hyuuga and there is a girl buried …deep to." Neji said looking at his cousin.

"Well I think somebody has some explaining to do." Sakura said looking at Hinata, then to Naruto. "Both of you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled making the whiskered boy flinch. "Ok, where to start? Hinata took out to enemies like nothing, your both out here in the middle of the night ALONE, and Naruto your eye's were very suspicious two seconds ago."

"Ahhh…You forgot that Hinata can cast jutsu without hand seals." Shikamaru said leaning on a near by tree.

"Yah … What?" Ino asked looking at the lazy Nara.

Hinata was starting to worry, this was a hard jam to get out of. On the one hand, she was not a very good liar and everyone would know the moment she tried to get out of it. That only left the truth, but Hinata was not so sure about that. She couldn't tell them they would hate her, or worse fear her. She looked up at Naruto and gave him a curious look.

'_What should we tell them' Hinata thought._

'_Well we can't tell them not yet, unless you want to?' Naruto said holding her tighter. _

"Ahem." Ino said looking at the two. She was getting sick of the waiting. But as the two teens turned to look at Ino the sun came over the horizon. Jiraiya saw this as the perfect opportunity to save their asses.

"Ok kiddies. This Q and A must end we have to keep moving if we are to make it today. So, no walking, running seeing as how Hinata can stand" Jiraiya said walking away. There was a mumbles of and the group turned and walked behind him looking at the couple who were at his side.

"Thank you Jiraiya." Hinata said smiling at the white haired man.

"Yah thanks Ero-sensei." Naruto said looking back at Hinata, and then it hit him he had some thing to say, but first. "Oh Jiraiya remember yesterday you had a question about the stories." Naruto started. Getting both of the people at his side interested.

"Yeah, what about it." Jiraiya asked wondering where this was going.

Naruto just wrapped an arm around Hinata pulling her closer and getting a rather nervous squeak from the girl. "They were all about her." He said smiling at his confused teacher.

**Konoha**

The sun was coming up, waking all of Konoha, and everyone awoke for the day. The sun had a way to make everyone happy, the way it would hit certain things, made them look beautiful. But when the sun hits the burning ash that used to be your house, well it can't really help. Konohamaru had just carried Hanabi out of the woods and they were both now standing on a hill looking at the remnants of the Hyuuga clan house. Hanabi had long since stopped crying and was now fighting back more tears.

"I'm sorry." Konohamaru started. " I know what its like to lose those dear to you."

Hanabi just looked at the boy with a painfully sad smile that made Konohamaru sad to see. He moved his hand up to wipe away the tears and brush back the hair that had fallen into her face. She looked up slightly with a look of shock, no one had ever been this tender, this caring to her. She felt happy for the first time in a last 3 hours. He just gave her a small smile "So what do we do now?" He asked.

She was a little shocked at the fact he said we, but it warmed her a little. She looked down at the file in her hand to look it over. She opened up to look in side when she felt a breath on her shoulder. She turned to see that Konohamaru was reading over her shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a wide grin rubbing the back of his head. Although it was goofy she liked it, it was a change from the strictness her life _had._

"Hehe…sorry I just wanted to see what you were reading."

"Ummm. They look like mission papers." Hanabi said looking away with a blush, she hoped he didn't notice. "They are emergency request for my sister …Hinata!" Hanabi said feeling a wave of relief wash over her. She was alive, and not only that, but so was Neji! She had to find them, they were the only family they had left. She turned suddenly on her heels and started to walk into the woods in deep thought.

"Ummm…where are you going?" The boy asked watching her intently.

"I have to find my family." She said in a harsh tone.

"What?"

"I still have my sister and my cousin there on a mission." Hanabi said still reading the file for a hint of where they were.

"Wait, you have no equipment, clothes, tools…Where are you going?" He asked frantically running up to her. He ran in front of her and she ran smack, right into his chest. She stumbled a little and he caught her. They were both blushing horrible by now.

Recovering from her embarrassment, Hanabi just looked up at him again. "I have to go, please, don't try and stop me." Hanabi was waiting for the onslaught. She was raised in a world were defiance was quickly dealt with. But all she heard was laughing she looked up confused to she the same heart melting smile as earlier.

"Stop you." Konohamaru said a little dejected. "I'd never family is too important to leave. So that's why I'm coming." Konohamaru said. Turning to leave the way she was going. Hanabi was in shock for a second and then had to know.

"Wait what?" She asked.

He just looked back over his shoulder and noticed she hadn't moved. "I said I'm coming so come on." He said running back and taking her hand in his."

It took Hanabi a couple of second to force down her blush, and then she turned to him. "But you can't."

"Why?" He asked not stopping in his run. She looked around to see that they were moving, and fast. She was to busy marveling at his caring and his hand in hers to notice he had been pulling her. They were already out of Konoha.

"Stop." She said digging her heels into the ground.

"Why," He asked again

"Because you cannot go. You will be a missing nin and I can't let that happen on my behalf." She said in a stern voice. But Konohamaru just laughed and looked her in the eye trying to get his point across.

"You don't know who I am, do you." He asked with a little grin

"No" She said in a curious voice, why should she.

"Oh perfect." He said smiling wider. "I wish it could stay that way. People treat me different when they know who I am." He said looking down

"What do you mean." She asked looking at his hurt expression.

"Well you see I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru, the 3rds grandson" He said ignoring the gasp from his companion. "And when people find out they treat me nice, but only because of the old man. Only two people ever treated me like a real person." He said looking even more sadden by his own words.

"Who?" She asked

"Well, the 'Boss' and…you." He said looking up at her.

Hanabi couldn't take it, he had gone through exactly what she had. She gave up on her calm façade and hugged him. She need to feel something anything, she needed him. Konohamaru for his part was stunned. Usually after his little speech people would apologize and ask to help him, or run. But she hugged him, something he always wanted.

"I was Hyuuga Hanabi, heir to the Hyuuga clan. I had the same problem. The clan treated me as a tool, they used me as the heir, made me do what they wanted. Everyone treated me like I was a thing, or like they need to treat me like a princess. I always longed for someone to treat me like a person." She said crying lightly on his shoulder. Konohamaru hugged her tighter, hoping to help her with her need. In a way it helped them both out.

**With the group**

The group had been in relative silence since they left camp. But little did they all know that the two in front were talking with themselves and their demons.

"_Kyuubi, what the hell is going on?" _Naruto asked

"**_Damn kid you want a perk. And when i give it to you I get shit." _**Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Kyuubi, we were just wondering what it does?" _Hinata asked trying to calm the both of them.

"**_Yes, Kyuubi enlighten them I'm sure Naruto will be ecstatic to learn he has a doujutsu too" _**Sichibi said****

"_A WHAT?!?" _Naruto yelled

"**_Damn kit, there are people in here." _**Kyuubi said rubbing his head. **_"Yah this is your bloodline limit." _**

"_What?" Naruto asked again_

"**_Baka, you see most of us demons have a doujtsu, like Sichibi and her Byakugan."_** Kyuubi started. **_"And I just gave you mine… although I'm starting to regret it." _**

"_Hey I can be responsible, now tell me what it is what it does everything.'_

"**_Okay, calm brat don't want to wet ourselves do we." _**Kyuubi said laughing as the two teens went bright red.****

"**_Kyuubi" _**Sichibi growled in a low tone.

"_**Fine, listen up brat. It is called Ryakugan, it is the seal master. Now I'm going to sow you what it can do. You remember how to turn it on?" **_

"_Yah" _Naruto said activating his new 'toy'

"**_Ok the Ryakugan allows you the ability to write seals with your mind, like you did with the explosive seal."_** Kyuubi lectured.

"_So I can write seals on thing. What kinds are there?"_Naruto questioned

"**_Tons but your not at that level so far you probably can only access the minor ones. Explosive, Paralyzing, Bind, Sleep and the basic element of fire." _**Kyuubi said

"_That's awesome, you hear that Hinata, now I got tech like you." _Naruto bragged.

"**_Yes but hers is better." _**Sichibi interjected

"**_What the Ryakugan is ten times better…" _**Kyuubi started. But Hinata and Naruto just tuned out the feuding couple. They both looked at each other, before their expressions fell. They didn't need to hear the others thoughts to know what was the matter.

"When should we tell them?" Hinata asked feeling very saddened. Naruto knew what was the matter. He had to deal with this problem his whole life. The looming shadow of the demon inside him, and the hate that followed. He was glad he had Hinata, no matter who hated him they had each other and that was all he needed.

"Don't worry _we_ will tell them soon, besides, at least we got each other" Naruto said Kissing the girl next to him.

"Awww" The group said, making Hinata disappears and Naruto glare. That would never get old was the groups consensus.

But they all quieted down when they reached the end of the forest. It literally ended abruptly and lead into a huge desert that looked like it went on for miles. The group were amazed and started to look around when they saw shadows coming towards them. The shadows stopped in front of the group. There was a very tall one whose whole body was covered by a shall. Next to him was a smaller person in the same attire as him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked looking at the man in a strange way.

"Uzamaki Naruto?" The man said

Naruto jumped at this staring at the guy. "Yeah and who the hell are you." Naruto questioned.

There was a low laugh in the mans voice before he spook. "An old Friend."

Owwww.. more soon hehehehe

Dim Song


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10: Things get interesting.

1. Ok ok i got it i wanted to name it something new and cool... but i like the sound of it ok give up you win( i.e Narutos eyes)

i was in History and i wrote the name down and my hand writing is aweful so it looked like Ryukugan instead of Byakugan i know i suck

2.I speack french english and Gaelic 

3. I loved all your geusses and no one was right... i hope that it will shock you then.

4. GOD DAMN...i'm sorry i really hate research so i'm making the demons how I like but now i got to change something cause i like the idea GhostwriterMO gave me, I'm tweaking all of the stuff ok so please I like where my head is don't bite it off...thx

**With the group**

"It is good to see you again" The man said pulling down his hood to reveal his red hair and the mark on his forehead that read 'Love'. As the cloak dropped it revealed the whole person. A tall man in casual grabs with a gourd on his back. He was as tall as Naruto if not bigger, but what was weird was the man was smiling.

"GARRA!" Naruto yelled hugging his friend and other jinchuriki.

"Hello Naruto." Garra said hugging him back. Surprising everyone around him, Garra of the sand was supposed to be a heartless killing machine, not this nice guy. But sure enough there he was hugging Naruto like they were brothers.

"Wow it's been so long, good to see you ditched the creepy look." Naruto said grinning at the red head.

"Yeah, I was scary, wasn't I?" He said turning to the stunned leaf Nins.

"What, you all look like you have seen a psychopath." Garra laughed as Naruto throw his arm around the mans neck.

"Oh and a sense of humor, perfect." Naruto said, but then he noticed the quiet figure next to them.

"Hey Garra whose that?" Naruto said pointing at the other figure.

"Oh silly me" Garra said walking over and putting his arm around the figure's waist. "This is Neko, she's my girlfriend." Garra said enjoying the sound of everyone's jaw hitting the ground.

The figure pull off the cloak to reveal a beautiful women, same size as Hinata, blonde hair tied in a pony tail, with grey eyes. She swore a pair of jeans and a short sleeve short, and her arms had long guards coming from her elbows to her wrists and wrapping around her thumbs. But the most interesting feature was the small arsenal around her waist. The girl looked them all over and wondered what they were staring at.

The first to talk, as normal was Naruto. "That's great." He said as he walked up to the pair. But he quickly turned around and grabbed Hinata hand and walked up to the couple. "Garra of the sand, Neko. I'd like to introduce you to Hinata, she's _my_ girlfriend" Naruto said grinning like an idiot. For a second no one said anything and then Garra just begun to laugh. "Well it's nice to meet you Hinata, I remember you from the exams many years ago." Garra said turning to look at Naruto. "Its good people like us…to have people who love us huh?" Garra said looking at the two girls. "Yes, yes it is." Naruto said.

"Ummm… if you would kindly tell us WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sakura asked feeling really out of place.

"Well, there will be time for that in Suna. For now I want to get through this desert so if you would Garra lead the way." Jiraiya said

"I would love to, this way" Garra said taking Neko's hand and walking, motioning for them to follow.

**In the desert somewhere**

Kabuto watched and laughed as anything living or not was being smashed and obliterated. After Sasuke got the news about Naruto he started to go nuts. He was decimating anything in his path. He had just now gotten done with a mountain that "Wouldn't move" as Sasuke put it.

On the inside the boy was in complete turmoil. He was enraged that this dobe had surpassed him. But not only had he surpassed him, he had the one thing he wanted. Itachi, Itachi was after Naruto and Sasuke saw this as a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with 1 Chidori.

"You can stop now, Sasuke-Kun, you will have a chance to fight him" A rather malicious voice chimed in. Sasuke turned and watched as the Snake sannin walked in looking rather…giddy.

"When?" Sasuke asked showing as much emotion as normal.

"Don't worry they are all in Suna, and besides there are two demons there now. We mustn't keep them waiting we should go and see them." Orochimaru said as he turned to leave.

"Orochimaru, I want to say this now if it come to it I'm using _it_ no ,matter what." Sasuke said charging his chidori.

"Of course, you mastered it you can use it. But be weary if you damage my new body, I'll kill you" Orochimaru said with a chuckle. He loved the reckless side of Sasuke, especially when he jammed the chidori right into the rock face, causing it to blow up.

**Suna**

The group of teens were walking for nearly 2 hours when they made it to the stone wall surrounding the village hidden in the sand. As the party waked through the pathway a crowd was gathered around the end waiting for their arrival. Naruto was shocked, why all of these were people her to see them. Being the Naruto he was, he believed they were there to greet him and his group. But as they walked in he could hear the voice and they were all saying different things. But one word rang clear "Kazekage". Naruto was getting very suspicious and started to look around for the great sand warrior.

"Hey, Hinata, who are they all talking about?" Naruto asked not seeing anyone who fit the description of "great warrior of Suna.

"Naruto don't you know?" Naruto said watching as he shock his head. How could he be so clueless there were only two sand Nins there.

"WAIT!!! GARRA IS THE KAZEKAGE!" Naruto yelled, but it was drown out in the cheers and hollers from the crowd. Naruto stared in disbelief as the tall red head laughed and waved to the crowd. It was unbelievable that in this short time Garra got everything he ever wanted. He had the respect of people around him, he had power and most important he had someone to love and love him back.

Naruto felt good for the man, he knew the life he had led. Naruto had gone through much of the same darkness Garra had, but Naruto also had his friends and more importantly Hinata. He was so glad that he had someone to love, and was even more happy to be able to help her. He would never let her go through what he and Garra had.

"Naruto, we must talk." Jiraiya said walking to the blonde's side. But as he noticed the girl at his side he added. "Alone" and Jiraiya was off to a little alleyway.

"I'll be right back" Naruto said walking to the alley way. But, only three feet from the alley way Naruto spun around and kissed Hinata, and pulled her to the alleyway with him.

"Sorry, Ero-Sensei, but anything you need to tell me you can tell Hinata" Naruto said.

Hinata was touched, he trusted her so much. She was glad there were no secrets between them, and besides their biggest secrets were already known to the other.

"Ok, it deals with you two anyhow." Jiraiya said looking at the young couple. He then took on a much more serious tone and looked at Naruto "You have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Naruto asked looking at his mentor.

"You have to tell the group about you know who." Jiraiya said as Naruto's face fell, "Garra has to do the same. But that is where you come in Hinata." Jiraiya said looking at the pale girl.

"What do you mean?" She questioned holding Naruto closer. She knew this was eating at him. He had always wanted to tell someone and when he told her it was like a weight lifted off his shoulders. But when he had told her, she was like him. There was little chance of rejection, but now there was a whole group of people who would hate him.

"You don't have to tell them." Jiraiya said very plainly. "They need to know about Naruto, he is main priority on this mission, and his 'tenant' is very important. But the others don't need to know of yours yet. I'll be telling the rest of the group about the mission later but first I must…" But Jiraiya started and then pushed the two teens out of the way and looked at the stunning women now at the end of the alleyway. In a flash Jiraiya was gone leaving the two to contemplate what they should do.

**Far from Konoha**

Hanabi and Konohamaru had been traveling for maybe 10 hours in complete silence. Each were so happy they were with someone exactly like them. It was good to be traveling with someone. But, they needed to stop soon, rest, and to talk. Konohamaru still had no clue what was going on.

"Hey lets camp here." He said looking around.

"Why I need to get to my family." She said looking rather determined.

"Well, _we_ need to rest and you need to tell me the plan"

"Ok, but Ummm… we have no stuff, I forgot it all." Hanabi said as she gave him a sheepish smile. Konohamaru just laughed as he pulled out a scroll from his backpack and unrolled it on the ground.

"Well, I always have my camping and survival gear in this scroll." He said rubbing the back of his head. " I pull a lot of pranks so I use this when I need to lay low."

"Hmmm…cleaver." She said, while watching as he released the scroll and out popped a tent, a couple of pots, some food, some clothes and a sleeping bag.

"Well you have some things you need to tell me." Konohamaru said pulling out his flint and gathering some wood.

"Like what?" Hanabi asked

"Well for one where we are going." He said with a laugh

"Oh sorry, well the file says they are meeting people at sand and traveling to location X" Hanabi said reading the file again.

"Location X…cool" Konohamaru said pouring water into the pot. "So who else is with them?"

"Well, Hinata and Neji are there and Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Uzamaki Naruto-" Hanabi said but she was stopped as the water went spraying by and Konohamaru looked shocked.

"Naruto is going to be there sweet." Konohamaru said jumping up and down. She couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics, but then something occurred to her. "Ummm…Konohamaru…why did you come with me."

"Eh…well" He said rubbing the back of his head "I really didn't have a reason. You were leaving on a cool journey and I didn't want you to have to go it alone."

"Oh…" She muttered trying to stop her blush. She was touched, no one but Hinata and Neji would have ever done anything like this just for her. He was so kind and he was thinking of her before himself, it was weird, she didn't know why she felt this way.

"Ramen?" He asked offering her a cup of steaming instant ramen.

She was still a little flustered and just nodded and took the cup. The ate in scilence for a while and when they finished their meals they noticed how late it was getting.

"Hmmm…We should get to sleep." He said looking at the stars.

"Ummmm…" Hanabi was still flustered and was now getting very nervous, but then she looked at their equipment. He only had 1 tent and 1 sleeping bag. She blushed again and looked down. But Konohamaru looked around for a second trying to find the problem when his eyes landed on his sleeping stuff.

"Ohhh… well you can have 'em I'll sleep out here." He said blushing nearly as hard as her.

"No it's your stuff and besides you have done enough for me, I hate to be a burden." Hanabi was still blushing and wondered where this had come from, way was it so embarrassing.

"No that's ok I want you to have a good sleep I'll be fine." Konohamaru was starting to worry. Why was he so weird around her? He would have never acted like this around anyone else. Why was he so different around her. The only thing he knew was that this would be a long night.

**Suna**

Group was told to meet everyone at the Kazekage's tower at 8:00, until then they could do anything they wanted. But for one of the members of the group he had some things to think about. So as usual he found the highest most secluded place in Suna. Luckily for him it was not far, as he got to the Kaze's tower fit all of his needs. He got to the top and decided to watch the clouds which were moving at a good slow pace.

'_Why can't I just go and see her. I shouldn't be having this problem. She is just a girl, would it be that bad if she…ok well let's she if the joy of Y is plus the joy of X is greater then the pain of Z." _But Shikamaru was torn from his thoughts by a voice that chilled and thrilled him.

"I knew I'd find you here." The sand kunoichi said as she walked up to him.

"T-temari, what are you doing here." Shikamaru said feeling nervous and scared, which he wasn't used to.

"Well I heard that a group of Leaf Nins were here and they dragged alone a lazy ass Nara with them. So what are you doing up here…besides cloud watching of course." Temari said sitting next to the lazy boy.

"I was thinking, it's the only thing I'm good at." Shikamaru said getting back to his normal bored tone. "So how have things been?"

"Ok, there getting better." The blonde said sneaking a quick glance from the boy at her side. She had nearly exploded when they told her Shikamaru was here. She had never felt like this before, hell, she barely felt. Bring raised as the Kazekage's daughter and brother she had to keep emotionless. But, he, he made her feel better, he treated her nice like an actually person.

"Hmmm…sounds good" Shikamaru said looking back at her. "So you want to get something to eat or something." Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"What?" Temari asked, looking up and locking gazes with the shadow nin. Why was he so nice? She was always sort of mean and scary to him, why did he ask her out.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wantedtogetsomethingtoeat?" Shikamaru said so fast he garbled the end of his sentence.

"Sure" She said "Where do you want to go."

"Ummm…well I don't know the area well so you can pick." He said delegating responsibility as usually.

"Ok come on" She said leading him to the door of the roof "And you can take the stairs this time, I laughed my ass off when you nearly fell walking up." She said laughing at the blush on his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11 Fight ME!

I have a person who is like me. Thank god. I thought something was wrong with me cause I read way to much Naru/Hina and it is wrapping my mind. So I'm glad I'm not alone.

Also I'm old fashioned to and I like the idea guy protects his girl, but in some points I like a girl to kick some ass!

**Suna **

Naruto and Hinata had been sitting in the same ramen hut for over 4 hours. Hinata had eaten one bowl as normal, but what scared her was that Naruto had not taken one bit of his one bowl. He had just been staring at it for the last hour and poking it like it was a game. For the first 3 hours they had talked or, Hinata had talked and Naruto just sat there saying nothing. She wanted to do something but she couldn't, he needed to think this was a big secret after all.

"N-naruto" Hinata said very quietly. Naruto instantly perked up. She hadn't stuttered in days, he thought she had gotten over it, the only thing that would make her stutter is if she felt nervous or …scared.

"Neh, what's wrong Hinata" Naruto asked giving her a fake smile. But Hinata could she right through it, he was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"Ummm… well you see, I know it's hard to tell them your secret and all" Hinata started, "But they won't care."

"What?" Naruto asked feeling a little shocked, what did she mean he was about to tell them he was a demon who killed most of their ancestors. Of course they'd hate him.

"Naruto, these are your friends and they will never let something like that change how they feel." Hinata said looking at the depressed blonde. "Besides, I'm here for you, and that is why I'm going to tell them."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled startling the small girl and fellow costumers. "No Hinata you can't, they can hate me, but no one will ever hate you. I had a rough childhood and I know what it is like to grow up with people hating you for what you have. I promise I will never let that happen to you and-" But Naruto was silenced and a small finger was placed on his lips, then a pair of lips replaced that finger.

"Naruto, I don't care I made a promise to you, and I will do everything in my power to help you. Besides they will find out eventually." Hinata said, she was only inches from his face and Naruto was not having any ideas of doubting her.

"Hinata-" But he couldn't talk as she just sighed leaned in again and kissing him enjoying the surprised expression. But it was replaced soon by a small smile which Hinata found rather cute, itt was different from his normal smile.

"Thanks Hinata, I don't know what I'd do with out you" Naruto said leaning into kiss her, but Naruto hadn't been paying any attention to the people in the room and he got "Damn!"

Naruto turned to the door to see Temari handing Shikamaru a wad of bills and looking at the couple. She liked them, not because they where cute, but easy. Hinata at this point was trying to hid in Naruto's jacket and Naruto was blushing from Hinata being so close.

"Well, Hi there Naruto and ahhh" Temari started looking at the receding figure.

"That's Hinata" Shikamaru said taking a seat near to the couple.

"I know. I was just thinking" Temari said sitting next to Shikamaru and looking back at the couple. "You know he's using that jacket right?"

Hinata reevaluated her surrounding and realized she had left the embarrassing position of kissing Naruto to the more embarrassing position of hiding in his jacket. She let out a rather squeaky yelp and pushed back but didn't get far as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Leave, Hinata alone, besides you were rather close to Shikamaru on the way in" Naruto said, and quickly ducked as a cup went whizzing by his head. He looked up to see Temari blushing a shade not even Hinata could achieve and said Nara with his nose deep in the menu.

"Whatever, so how have things been?" Temari asked, trying to force away the stupid blush that now stained her face.

"Same old, except now I got" Naruto started, but was cut off by the looming figure to the side of them. It was a rather tall Anbu with an owl mask.

"It is 8:00; you are all to be at the Kazekage's tower." The Anbu said in a monotone voice.

All the nin nod and where gone running to the tower, but got there in a short time as it was maybe a block away. As they walked to the door they were met with the rest of their group, and Garra dressed in his formal robes.

"Good now that were are all here. It's time we tell you the real reason for the mission." Garra said in a low tone, and looked to the white haired man at his side.

"Well, you see this is no diplomatic mission, it is a protection mission." Jiraiya said

"And we are providing protection to whom, from what and where?" Neji asked taking on his normal stone cold look.

"Wow, you don't waste time ok. Well, we are traveling to a location now as the oasis." Jiraiya started.

"Wait that dump of a village we found in the desert." Naruto asked looking rather pissed.

"That's the one, besides it's not a dump you just hated all the safety precautions." Jiraiya said laughing at the boy's fallen look. "We are to protect the package from, a group know as Akatsuki."

"Who are they" Ino asked

"They are a group of S-ranked criminals. They are very powerful and very dangerous." Jiraiya said trying hard to stress the last bit.

"Ok, where is the package?" Sakura asked looking around the room and seeing nothing but themselves. Jiraiya looked at the Kazekage and his student. It was their turns to fill everyone in. Naruto let out a sigh and walked up to Garra and stood by his side and gave him a rather pained look. Garra felt for him and wanted to go first and get it out in the open.

"The packages are right here." Garra said indicating him and Naruto.

"What, we have to protect you." Shikamaru said not getting why a group of all powerful criminals wanted Naruto. Naruto cringed and knew it was now or never he was about to talk, but a presence to his side caught his attention.

"This is a very big secret that Naruto and _I_ need to tell you" It was Hinata, she had moved to his side and was now squeezing his hand for encouragement.

"She's right, The Mission deals with Naruto, Hinata, Garra and me" Neko said taking a place at her boyfriend's side.

"You see we all have a dark secret and it has to deal with" BOOM Garra was cut off when a devastating sound of explosives rung thought out the village. The group turned to the window to see smoke rising from the east part of town.

"I guess this needs to wai-" But again he was interrupted as all of the leaf Nin were out of his office window in a flash.

As the Konoha Nins approached the fire the light of the fire casted an eerie affect on the dark Suna streets it was lucky that it was night because many of the civilians were inside or at the market district.

There in the middle of the street stood a rather interesting group. For one you had a large …thing with a mask on and a straw hat. It was hunched over and looked very immobile by the fact it was creaking. Next to it was a girl with a rather devious smile on her face. She had blonde hair, a very strange eye piece and was holding a wad of clay in her open palm. The most distinctive feature were the black cloaks they wore embroider with red clouds.

"Akatsuki" Naruto breathed landing in front of the side pair.

"What is this" the hunched figure spoke. "A group of leaf Nins in Suna." He said admiring the group of shinobi in front of him.

"It's him" the blonde of the group said looking right at Naruto "Kyuubi"

The hunched figure looked over at the figure that had caught his companion's attention. There he stood, Uzamaki Naruto, vessel to the Kyuubi No Kitsune. But he was not as awestruck as his partner. He really didn't care. And then Garra arrived on the scene with his brother Kankurou and a group of sand nin.

"Ah, Now there is my prize" The cloaked thing breathed and turned to the women. "Forget them we only need him."

"Yeah right like I'm going to just give up on the big prize." Deidara said. She then moved her other hand up to the clay, and a little mouth in her hand enveloped the clay. It spat out a rather odd looking set of bird and with those birds, Deidara throw it at the leaf nins.

As the birds made there approach there was little time to escape the birds, but when it was with in and inch of the group a rather large cyclone of chakra picked up and the bird dropped. Everyone was relived and looked towards the Hyuuga boy who was in the middle of the tell tale crater of the Kaiten.

"Thanks Neji, that thing nearly" But Naruto stopped as the bird started to fizzle and he looked to see it explode. The force knocked everyone back, but they were all relatively unharmed.

"Kid I don't make little works of art for fun" Deidara said tossing up a bit of clay and swallowing it again in her hand. "I do it, because it's a blast."

"Deidara, we do not have time for your games. We are here for Garra not for Uzamaki." Everyone in the group perked up and looked at the two teens in question.

"Why are you here?" Kankorou asked looking at the 2 man team.

"We are here for the demon." The hulking figure said dryly.

"Demon_s_" Deidara corrected acknowledging the now fuming blonde.

"Leave now" Naruto growled.

"No, we came here for Garra, but you will do nicely too." Deidara retorted not giving up the opportunity.

"That's it lets go men" Kankorou yelled and the assorted sand Nin charge at the two figures. Once the got close enough the hulking figure sighed and tore away its cape revealing a rather large puppet. He lifted his left arm and unleashed it. It sped at the approaching Nins till it exploded in a flurry of needles. The needles struck the Sand Nin and none were able to move. Garra, Neko, Kankorou and the leaf Nins looked on in horror as the figure stopped and settled in a crouched position with its huge tail swinging in the back.

"Sasori" Kankorou breathed as the mask dropped and revealed a small hole in the mouth. In a split second the puppet had launched a bomb that hurtled at the group. As it was getting nearer it was knocked down by a huge tail. Every one watched as the equally big puppet stood and two more landed on its back.

"Like I thought Sasori of the red sand, genius creator of the puppet army." Kankorou said flicking his right middle finger which sent the hulking figure of Salamander scurrying towards the figure. As it neared the Puppet, it was hit many times from many directions and Kankorou watched as the long tail of Sasori struck strategic points on his puppet. Salamander fell to piece and the hulking figure laughed at his fellow puppeteer.

"Foolish boy, I made these 'toys' of yours so it is rather tedious for me to destroy them." Sasori said waving his tail in a mocking fashion.

"Bring it" Kankorou said and with a quick flick off the wrist his other puppets were flying at the figure. But on approach the tail lashed out and attempted to hit the dolls only to have them weave in and out of its reach. Kankorou's puppet, Black ant, landed on Sasori tail and pinned it, as Crow Landed on Sasori's back. As Black ant struggled to pin the tail Crow dealt a quick series of blows to the tail all end with a quick stab of his needle.

"Hmmm, nice work I would expect as much, but what you are trying to do is lure me out." Sasori said. And he was right this whole fight had Kankorou thinking one thing. Where are his strings?

"Yeah, you caught me. But I'm doing it, because I know there is no way you could hid you chakra strings through all that." Kankorou said lifting his hands again "So let me guess, I have to crack the shell to find the nut."

Kankorou flicked his wrist again and sent his puppets rocketing towards the other puppet. But this time Sasori was good and ready, the two puppets came from either side and as Crow got closer, it fell in a split second Sasori was on top of the fallen puppet. The other puppet retreated to its controller's side and Kankorou looked on in disbelief.

"You like, it took some time but I was able to prefect it." Sasori said looking at Kankorous shocked expression. "You see it took time, but with my puppet I am able to sever other chakra strings with my strike."

Kankorou just smirked and looked at the puppeteer. "Well, I guess I just have to try some thing new"

Kankorou launched his last puppet at the disfigured puppet and as Black ant was about to strike it hit the ground motionless. Sasori laughed and crushed the puppet in a pounce and looked back at its owner. But he wasn't there. He looked behind him and then up to see Kankorou only inches from his back and in his control was the broken tail. Sasori was amazed never hade he expected a puppeteer to try a direct attack. The tail was driven straight through the puppet. Kankorou was quite satisfied with is attack, but was brought out of his rejoicing as he felt a presence at his back. He looked back to see a boyish figure standing there. He got ready to jump, but the sickening sound of flesh ripping stopped him. He looked down to see a blade running through his side.

Kankorou dropped and looked at the figure, it was the real Sasori. Well, mostly, it was Sasori, but he was half puppet. He had a long cord with a blade running out of his stomach and a fan of blades coming from both sides.

"It has been a while," Sasori started, "I never use myself, but unfortunately I have to since I have no other puppets with me."

Everyone was looking on in awe as this man, or what ever stood over Kankorous blooded frame. He got down and left the battered frame of the puppeteer and in a second Temari and Garra were at his side.

"Don't bother he will die in 1 day, the poison will get him."

"Shut up" Temari yelled as she pulled Kankorou over her shoulder. Temari walked over to the group and looked at Garra. "I have to take him to the hospital."

"I'm coming" Sakura spoke in "I can help, I was taught by Tsunade and she was very knowledge able in poisons" Sakura bent down and took Kankorou's other arm.

In a flash Sakura and Temari were gone with a bloody Kankorou in their arms. As they left the group turned and looked back at the boyish man. Naruto was now, infuriated he was not in the habit of sitting back and letting others fight.

"So you are here for me…but Naruto is also what you desire?" Garra asked looking at the two, while looking oddly calm.

"Yes, we want your demon Garra, but Naruto is just a little extra." Deidara said eyeing the group. The look of shock told her something.

"Garra what do you care?" Naruto asked so only the group could hear. Naruto did not like how calm Garra was.

"Because now we know, they still don't know about Neko or Hinata" Garra said a little quieter but the group heard and were intrigued. Naruto just smiled and laughed.

"Good thing you're here, we need someone as calm as you." Naruto said looking at Hinata and feeling a weight being lifted of his shoulders. They were only after him, good.

"Calm, don't make ME LAUGH" Garra screamed as a massive wall sand erupted from the ground. It quickly fell on the puppeteer/puppet. But the sand was short lived as the boyish man shot out, propelled by his long extension blade.

"You hurt my family, you must die" Garra said in a low voice taking on much of his old self. He charges the man with a trail of sand in his wake, which seemed to follow him. As he was only 3 feet away, Sasori's fan blades shot out trying to hit Garra. But instead the sand from behind Garra hit the man with such force he was knock into a nearby building.

The man stood up with a little trouble and shrugged it off. This was getting fun, no one had ever been this fun. The man flung his sword at the red haired man once more only finding it hit a wall of sand. The sand cracked a little to reveal Garra, and he was looking rather mad. The Puppeteer took this as his shot and decided to go all or bust. He quickly retracted his sword, only to start to swing his fan blades picking up speed. Then the blades broke of and were heading at amazing speeds straight for Garra. But Garra was ready and quickly yelled **Mugen Sanjin Daitoppa**. As Garra inhaled, he targeted the spinning blades. He exhaled and the sand breath knocked the blades out of the air and caught the puppeteer by surprise. He was not knocked back and his blades returned to him in a second.

He was getting ready for another attack when something happened. He couldn't move. Nothing was working, all his joints were not responding. He looked down with a panicked looked and still nothing budged. He looked over at Garra to see the Kazekage had a rather devious smile on his face.

"What, What have you done." Sasori asked looking in to his green eyes. Garra saw something he hadn't seen in a while, fear.

"Sasori of the red sand, I'm Garra of the sand." Garra stated in a stern voice "I have control over ever granulate of this sand. I was purposely using sand attacks, not to hurt you but to clog you. All of you orifice are filled with my sand, I, in essence, control you." Garra said as he approached the motionless figure. He looked at the man one last time before raising his sand up.

Deidara was in awe, no one had ever beaten Sasori in his puppet shell, but Garra had beat him in his own form. This was unprecedented. She watched for a second longer not knowing what to do you only had 2 options. Run or Die.

"Antidote, Now!" Garra said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ahh, that's ok I fought well, and besides I've waited for this day. If you wish to save him, tell the medic Nin to break the poison down and take out the mitochondrial structure. It holds the key. Now if you would" Sasori said waiting in anticipation for Garra to deliver the final blow. But nothing happened and Sasori felt him self regain control of his body. He looked down and watched as the sand left his person.

"Why, why must I live, KILL ME!" Sasori boomed as he shot his tail blade at the red hair jinchuriki. Garra spun on his heels and held his hand out in a familiar gesture.

**Sand Coffin **Garra yelled and sand surrounded the little box on Sasori that contained his heart. He was dead and Deidara was still looking for and out. She decide to take the latter choice, she pulled out a scroll and released it and revealed a massive bird of clay. In one flap the bird was airborne and heading away from sand.

"Lets go see Kankorou," Garra said in a very cooled voice as he walked to the hospital.

**The wall around Suna**

Sasuke was rather happy when he saw the fight start. He had hoped to gather some info on his old friend. But instead, Garra chose to fight. Not that it wasn't interesting, but Sasuke still had no idea of Naruto's power.

"Hmmm…Very interesting. I never thought anyone could have taken care of Sasori for us, and to think now we won't have them in the way when we try and get both of the demons" Orochimaru said laughing at his luck.

"Yes, But that one was strong and we still have no idea of what Naruto can do." Sasuke chimed in.

"Ahh in good time my boy, but first we must follow them and watch." And with that Orochimaru was off leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

"I will kill you, Uzamaki Naruto"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry to all my Fanfic fan's I didn't mean to leave you hanging but my account went whacky so here is 3 chappies at once enjoy.

Chapter 12 How did you find us?

**Suna**

The sun was just coming up in Suna, and it bathed the dessert village in a nice orange glow. Everyone was going about their business as usual, except for a certain group who was sitting in the Suna hospital. Garra and everyone had arrived around 10:00 and Kankorou was still looking worse for wear. Garra told Sakura what Sasori had told him and it took Sakura nearly the whole night to find the key, but once she did she was able to heal Kankorou. It had been all night and everyone was on edge, until Kankorou woke up. Everyone was relieved and happy to see he was alive, but Kankorou was a little apprehensive, because he needed to use the bathroom. He was gone in a second leaving the room laughing about him. But the room was brought out of their, happy tone when Shikamaru decided it was time for answers.

"So, now that he's ok let me ask you about these 'demons'" Shikamaru asked getting everyone's attention

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Lee said getting down from the bar he was doing pull ups on.

Garra looked at all the worried leaf Nin until his eye fell on the rather somber Naruto. "Ok, you see those men are after us because of a secret we have held are whole life" Garra spoke. He looked at Naruto, knowing he would want to do this part. But Naruto just wanted to get this out of the way.

"Me and Garra are both the vessels to two powerful demons." Naruto said watching the shook in the room grow. "And I have the Kyuubi, sealed in me" Naruto said in a pain voice.

The leaf Nins looked at each other and then at Naruto. It all made sense now. Why the people hated him, it was because they only saw him as a demon. But they never gave the real him a chance.

"So …is that why… your whole life" Sakura started already getting teary.

"I understand if you hate me, I know its- umpff" Naruto looked down to see each of the girls attached to him crying. But why, this was not what he excepted.

"What?" Naruto said still a little shocked.

"You baka" Sakura said still crying "We would never hate you… well, not for that atleast"

Naruto just stood there in shock, he had just told them his deepest secret and they didn't care. He hugged them all back and thanked them, as they were sitting down Jiraiya perked up, and decided to give his input.

"Well now that that's out of the way we will leave for the oasis in an hour, and" But something occurred to Neji and he interrupted Jiraiya.

"Hold on, Garra when you asked Akatsuki about who they were looking for, you and Naruto were both relieved they didn't mention Hinata or Neko. But they …would …only …need …to …if…" Neji said as his mouth fell and his eyes widened. Everyone in the room soon followed and looked at the two girls.

"Hinata?" Ten Ten asked looking at the girl, who was now trying to hide in her boyfriend's chest.

Hinata was not as worried for the same reasons as her boy friend, rather the attention was getting to her. But she also knew she would have to deal with Neji. She just looked at all the stunned looks and then at Naruto. He knew what she was thinking and thought she could use some of her own advice. He bent down a little to her ear and whispered "They won't care" while he playfully nipped at her earlobe.

She looked out at the group and just nodded and turned back into Naruto, hoping for no more questions. But Sakura was never one to let thing die and go unanswered. "How long?" she asked still feeling a little lost.

"A week" Hinata said, and being the only one who knew the explosion was coming, ducked into Naruto, very, very close. Naruto looked down and blushed, but then wondered what was wrong…until.

"WHAT?!?" everyone turned to see Neji looking rather pissed off and red with anger. "THAT IS WHEN THEY THREW YOU OUT. HOW DID IT HAPPEN" Neji yelled losing what little respect he had for the Hyuuga main branch.

"They…said I was …weak and …placed the demon in me." Hinata said crying into Naruto's chest. It was the worst thing in the world, and she knew telling them would make it worse.

Neji was now fuming, you could actually see the fire in his eyes. He was shaking now and everyone was looking on trying to judge what he would do next. But what was more interesting is that Naruto did not look as anger, although he was holding the ex-Hyuuga close and glaring out the window.

"Neji calm down" Naruto said motioning to the crying girl "Besides, me and Baa-Chan will take care of it. But that doesn't mean you can't help." Naruto said putting his chin on the girls head. Once everyone was calm and out of their own shock, Jiraiya decided to finish.

"Ok well, with all of that out of the way be at the gate in an hour ok." Jiraiya said leaving the emotional teens. _'Thank kami I only have to do this for 3 more day.'_

**In the woods (1 day later)**

Hanabi woke up with a weird feeling in her. She felt rather warm, not like warm in hot, but warm as in happy and content. She felt so good, it was one of the best feelings ever. She only remembered having it once before. But she was soon brought out of her thoughts as she felt something move. She was about to hit the roof of the tent when, she felt something hold her. Now she knew it wasn't an animal, it was a person. She assessed her surroundings, and realized she was in a tent, and more specifically in a sleeping bag. She felt the person right against her which meant she was in the bag with them. She reached for her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai and turned. She held the knife to the assailant's throat and waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did they were met with a funny sight.

There was, none other then, Konohamaru, and he looked like he just wet him self. He was slightly stunned that she was holding a knife to his throat. But that left him as he saw how cute she looked. Her hair was a little messy and she was blinking with a dazed look. But, he really liked the fact she was so…dangerous looking with the knife. But all of this quickly left him, as he realized why she was still holding the knife to his throat. Maybe he did something to deserve this, was all he could think of.

Hanabi was feeling really embarrassed right about now and was trying to make sense of the moment. She really didn't mind, she knew there was a good reason for their sleeping accommodations, but what felt weird was how good it felt. She wanted to apologize, but was cut off by the ranting of the embarrassed boy.

"Ummm…I'm really sorry and I didn't mean anything by this but there was only one sleeping bag, and I didn't want you to be alone after the thing with your clan and …Please don't kill me." Konohamaru said so fast Hanabi only caught some of it.

But what Hanabi caught made her think. He didn't want her to be alone. Why did he care so much, it's not like he was related to her, but then again most of her relatives treated her badly. She remembered the events of the last 2 days. She had been traveling with Konohamaru and were going to find what was left of her family. He was still there and was helping her through all of this. Why?

Konohamaru was having some moral issues right now. He would never hurt her, even if she was going to hurt him. So he couldn't do anything to stop the kunai. He was feeling like he should do something to calm her. But he rather not try and move since that kunai was still there. But then again this was better then how they woke up the first day.

_Flashback_

_Konohamaru woke up in the tent and felt really good, better then ever. He was about to get up and get ready for the trip. But as he was about to move his arms he realized they were around the small girl. He was about to move them knowing if she woke like this, she would kill him. But when he moved she just snuggled in closer and held him._

_He was having a really hard time thinking now. He had too many things going on in his head. He had to do something, what if she saw this as him taking advantage of her. He really didn't want her hating him. But as the girl started to stir her freaked and tensed up. _

_Hanabi awoke in a weird place, she knew for sure it wasn't her room. As she tried to move she felt a tight grip on her and she looked up to she a blushing Konohamaru looking at her. She saw that his arms were around her and her arms were around him. She was as lost as he was. They sat there for maybe 4 minutes not knowing what to say until Konohamaru had to leave. He quickly let her go and ran from the tent praying she would accept an apology when he got back but first he had to find the coldest stream around. _

_Hanabi sat in that position till he got back and could not get her mind back to normal. She could just think of what just happened._

_End_

Konohamaru knew he was boned and just waited for whatever came next. He had seen first hand what a girl would do to you, from all the times Naruto got his ass handed to him by Sakura. But instead she hugged him. He looked down to see she still had that cute

dazed look on her face. "I'm sorry" she said.

"What?" he asked very confused.

"I didn't mean to do that I thought you were someone who wanted to hurt me." She said looking down. But Konohamaru took her chin with his fingers and lifted her up to look at him.

"I would never hurt you. I'm really sorry I scared you." He said giving her a sweet smile. They both just looked at each other and slowly started to move closer, they were nearly touching each other when out of no where Konohamaru shot out of the sleeping bag. She looked over at him to see he was rubbing his butt. She looked down t and saw the kunai she had dropped, he must have sat on it.

Konohamaru turned around and looked at her and she had the same shocked look he had. He decided it was time to go, but he would need to find a stream first.

**In the desert**

The group had been walking for little over a day now and were getting really tired of the desert look. The boys had been talking and two fights had broken out both in one way involving Naruto. The girls for there part were just walking and talking. The conversation had long since given up on Hinata and her demon, not because they weren't interested. But because at certain times she looked like it was way to embarrassing to talk about. Most of the time it dealt with her and Naruto. So they decided to get to know their new friend.

"So Neko tell us about yourself" Sakura said eyeing the blonde. She was intrigued by this girl. First she was dating Garra, former psychopath and now a Kazekage of all sand. Second, she had a freaking demon in her. Sakura was still having trouble wrapping her mind around sweet innocent Hinata had a demon in her. And third, this girl seemed rather scary her self, she said next to nothing and had the whole arsenal around her waist. Of course it is just like Ten Ten and her weapons but each weapon seemed different.

"Well there isn't much to say." Neko said staring at the sun.

"Oh come on what about a family or a…" But Ino quickly stopped when she say the girls down cast expression.

"Is something wrong Neko?" Hinata asked feeling as if something was wrong. She had seen that look before with Naruto.

"I never had a family." Neko said in low tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I did know." Ino said trying to comfort the girl.

"No, it's ok, I might have had one I just don't remember." Neko said

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked feeling very confused, how could someone forget that.

"Well, you see I woke up in the middle of the desert. And I had nothing but these weapons and that was it. I couldn't remember anything. My name is even based off of my demon" Neko said absent mindedly toying with her katana.

"So what did you do?" Hinata asked feeling really bad for her. She knew what it was like to feel alone.

"Hehe, well I wandered for an hour and then I meet a man. I asked him to help me and he got a nosebleed and passed out. I woke him up and he gave me his shirt and cloak." Neko said with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "That was the first time I met Garra." Neko added getting a laugh from all the girls.

"Neko you think that's good, listen to this" Ten Ten said, and she proceeded to tell them of Naruto and Hinata. How Naruto kidnapped her, wrote **Methods **andtold her he loved her. The group continued to tell stories and laugh for a good mile until Ten Ten's curiosity got to her.

"Ummm…Neko I was wondering" The weapons mistress said eyeing Neko's arsenal. "What is with those weapons?"

"Oh these" Neko said tapping each off her 'toys'. "These are my most prized processions. I have had them my whole …life. And they are very powerful"

"What do you mean powerful?" Ten Ten asked feeling ever so curios.

"Ten Ten why do you need to know everything about weapons?" Sakura asked.

"No it's ok. They are gifts from my demon. My demon has the power over all of the affinities. So each weapon is for each one." Neko said with a bragging tone.

"WOW, really can I see." Ten Ten asked nearly drooling over the weapons.

"Ok, but they only work for me, sorry" Neko said looking at her arsenal. She stopped on a rather interesting ax. She pulled it out and turned it to everyone. "This is ax, it has the power over wind. Watch." Neko turning to a nearby cactus. She lifted her ax and dropped it inches from the cactus. Everyone, including the boy's who heard Ten Ten's out burst, watched the display. The cactus in one short second lost all of the needles and the shaved into eighths. Everyone watched in awe at how quick and clean it cut.

"That was awesome." Naruto yelled looking at the other blonde.

"Neko, always showing off" Garra said shaking his head.

"Whatever." Neko said as she walked along with her boyfriend.

Naruto was very impressed and was getting bored. He wanted to talk with Hinata, but the girls would bite his head off. He couldn't talk with Jiraiya ever since he got way to close to guessing what him and Hinata were actually doing at the waterfall. Maybe that damn fox could teach him about his new 'toy'.

'_Fox I nearly forgot, you need to teach me more about this damn Ryakugan.' _Naruto thought.

'**_Damn Kit, it took you long enough.' _**Kyuubi mumbled a little annoyed that his quiet time was interrupted. **_'I thought I'd never hear the end of it. So what do you want to know?'_**

'_Well, can you teach me some new seals, I got nothing but time.' _Naruto thought eyeing the endless desert.

'**_Hmmm…I got one here pick up those rocks and I'll teach you a cool trick.' _**Kyuubi said laughing at what the kit might do with it.

The rest of the group was just walking and talking. The girls were still talking about their boyfriends, their lives and dreams. The boys were having fun laughing and making bets, most ending with Lee doing something ridiculous.

But everyone's conversations were ended as a huge BOOM went off over their heads. Everyone looked at the afternoon sky to see, what looked like fireworks. Everyone watched as the explosions went on getting more colorful or having different patterns.

**Konohamaru and Hanabi**

They had been walking all day and were now wandering through out the desert looking for Suna. They were just getting a little worried when they heard explosions. They looked up to see colorful explosions. They knew something was up and ran in the direction of the 'fireworks'. They climbed a rock and looked over the edge to see the group they had been looking for.

Hanabi wanted to run up to them to see the only family she had left. But as she went to get up, Konohamaru stopped her. She looked at him and started to wonder as a huge smile spread on his face.

"Come on, I got an idea." Konohamaru said grabbing her hand and running up ahead. Hanabi was in no place to protest as he was holding her hand again, she also was interested in what he would do.

**The group**

Naruto had just thrown up his last rock and blew it up once it got high enough. He sighed and looked back to see everyone looking on in anticipation. They must have seen the show.

"Sorry, shows over I'm all out of rocks." Naruto said walking with his hands behind his head.

"That was you?" Neji asked, wondering how in the hell he did it.

"Oh, well it was just, part of my…doujutsu." Naruto said whispering the last bit.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled not believing him. Hinata on the other hand just walked up to him and start to question him.

"Hmmm…so you got it to work." She said holding his hand as they walked.

"Yeah that fox is good for some…thing" Naruto said trailing off as he looked at a cactus.

Naruto looked at the cactus and wondered why it looked weird. It seemed normal but something told him to watch out. As if on cue, the cactus grew a huge smile. He knew something was up.

"Naruto" The cactus yelled as it hugged him poking him with the needles. Naruto shouted in pain and the cactus laughed as the rock next to him joined in. The group stopped and looked at the two objects.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I forgot." The cactus said and then it poofed away and revealed Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru…"Naruto started. "KONOHAMARU…Nice one!" Naruto shouted while taking the little boy in a headlock. "Ummm…Who is this?" Hinata asked looking at the object in question.

"Ouch that hurt" the rock said as it poofed away revealing Hanabi. "You don't even recognize you own sister." She hugged her sister so happy to see her.

"Hanabi…What are you to doing here." Jiraiya asked looking at the two kids.

"Ummm…well you see Hanabi had to see-" But Konohamaru stopped as Hanabi stepped back and looked at Neji and Hinata.

"Neji, Hinata, the clan is gone." Hanabi said "They were all killed including father." Hanabi said falling into her sister crying.

Hinata was a little saddened. All of those people were slaughtered. But how? The Hyuuga was a strong clan. Emphasis on was. She was also very saddened that her dad was dead, he was an ass, but he was her father. The only up side is that her sister had survived.

"How did this happen?" Neji asked looking at Hanabi with a shocked look.

"These two men killed them all, there was no chance." Hanabi cried as her sister held her.

Hinata felt so bad her sister probably witnessed their dad's death. She had been through so much, and now she was letting it all out. To bad the clan might end with these two Hyuuga's.

"Don't worry you safe now they can't hurt you." Hinata said rubbing her sister's head.

"Well, I guess that would be our cue." A voice said and a whole group turned to see who it was.


	11. Chapter 11

Nameramthgin THANK YOU JESUS. SOMEONE GETS IT. I put it at the end of the story and they skip it I guess, but its cool, oh and you did get me with the joke I nearly blow up. thxs

GhostwriterMO hahaha, I love it "rest in pieces". I'm just weird like that any way same thing as namer I'm glad someone dosen't care about my demon thing . thx man

Also big news, I have ADD and that mixed with a writer is funny. If you could see me right now I'm typing, playing with my paintball gun and listening to music. But to the point I had time on vacation and I came up with two new stories which I might publish so keep your eyes peeled

Chapter 13: God bless psychopaths.

**In the desert**

Maybe all of Sasuke's worrying was for nothing. Him, Orochimaru and Kabuto had been looking for Naruto and the group for a while now and Orochimaru was getting mad. Sasuke was not giving up, he would find him no matter what. He was also getting very impatient, when he heard the explosions. He knew he had just hit gold and ran in the direction of the explosion. As he got close he stopped on a rock wall, and there they were, the group he had been looking for. As he was about to confront them he saw something to his left. He watched as the figures approached his target. But, he lost all interest in the group, as he saw the new men were from Akatsuki. That meant 2 things to Sasuke.

Either they knew where Itachi is, or even better it is Itachi.

Two birds one stone.

**With the group**

"Well, I guess that would be our cue." A voice said and a whole group turned to see who it was. There stood the intimidating shark man and his stoic partner.

"Who are you?" Garra asked looking the men over, they were obviously Akatsuki, but whom?

"It doesn't matter your only concern is handing over the demons." Kisame said sneering at the Kazekage.

"Then your fight is with me and Naruto, let the rest go." Garra commanded, he liked these people and he really didn't want them to be hurt. Especially Neko and Hinata.

"Wow, Kazekage, do you think we're that thick." Kisame joked as he looked at the group. "We know of Neko"

The group gasped, dammit there one advantage was now lost, but what about Hinata. As if on cue Itachi perked up. "Kismae you forgot." Itachi said looking the group over. "Three Hyuuga. Well, lets see, you're a boy so its not you." Itachi said eyeing Neji.

"You are the one from the clan house, and you don't have the chakra for a jinchuriki." Itachi said looking at the small Hyuuga girl. His eyes settled on the girl holding the other Hyuuga. This was her, excellent.

"Yes, this one, she is the other demon" Itachi said looking at Hinata.

Everyone in the group looked shocked, but Konohamaru and Hanabi's faces were a mix of fear and confusion. They had just called Naruto and Hinata demons. But what does that mean? Could it be true?

Jiraiya was in trouble. These were two S-ranked criminals after his party. In any other circumstance he would kill them and be gone, but he had to protect the kids. He had one choice though shitty it might be.

"Naruto, listen." Jiraiya whispered to the boy. "We have to run"

Jiraiya was ready, Naruto was never one to run so he might have to convince him a little. But it was the only option, that or lose everyone. "What's the plan"

"What?" Jiraiya said a little shocked at the boys change.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked sounding very impatient.

"Ok listen," Jiraiya said, ignoring Kisame's rant "We, don't want them to get the demons, but we especially don't want them to get all of the demons. You and Hinata are going to go to the left with, Neji, Ten Ten and the two kids." Jiraiya said looking very nervous.

"Me and Neko and Gara will go to the right. With the rest of the group. Now once you get far enough away I want you to head to the Oasis, and for the love of kami, make sure you not followed. We meet at the Oasis ok?"

"Fine, but we need a distraction to get us out of her-" But Naruto stopped. Everyone did. There was a weird chirping sound in the air, everyone looked for the source. But it did not take long.

"It is good to see you again brother." And there he stood, Sasuke Uchiha. He already had the Chidori in one hand, and a murderous look on his face.

"I wish I could say the same" Itachi said looking at his brother, what bad timing. "You are not important right now, we are her-"

"What, I'll show you important." Sasuke said charging the tall cloaked man. His curse seal was visible and you could see the killing intent in his eyes. Itachi was not very impressed. He was going to end this quick. As his brother came at him he lifted a hand to cast his genjutsu, but he found it had no effect. He looked at the boy and realized he was gone. It was an illusion. Itachi turned and looked for his brother, only to have a hand connect with his face.

"You not the only one who can cast genjutsu" Sasuke scuffed at the pissed man. He charged again, but this time he pulled his Katana out. He was going for the all. He would kill Itachi or die trying. As he brought his sword down, he was stopped by Kisame. Kisame looked pissed, but his sw2ord stayed wrapped.

"You little snot, if Itachi didn't want you alive I'd kill you" Kisame spat pushing the boy back. They glared at each other until the other Uchiha spoke.

"Kuso, they're gone." Itachi said looking at the horizons. Sasuke and Kisame looked over the desert plains and realized that the group had in fact left. They were gone.

"You Son of a Bitch" Kisame roared as he brought his sword crashing down towards the small Uchiha. But it was stopped as a kunai blocked its path. The shark man looked at his partner and removed his sword.

Sasuke was amazed with a little kunai, Itachi had stopped the Samahada. "We leave Kisame, it will take a while to track them." Itachi said leaving the stunned boy in his wake.

"We will meet again Sasuke, and I hope you are ready." Itachi said as him and his partner disappeared.

Sasuke was …mad, enraged, and pissed. He was going to blow off some steam. As the boy stood there he saw a huge rock mountain and decided it would work. He pointed his hand to the rock. For a second nothing happened, and then his arm bulged. It was blue a flashing blue. It grew and grew until it looked like his arm would explode. An opening formed at the end of his hand and was a bout to unleash the power when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-Kun. You know what that move does to my new body, only use it in an emergence." Orochimaru said eyeing the boy.

"Don't try and stop me, I need them both, one dead one begging." Sasuke said as he walked away from the snake sannin.

**With Group 1**

It was awful. Naruto was just about to attack the group and give the rest a chance to run when he appeared. There stood Sasuke, the man he was looking for. He was right there and he could've finally get him back.

But no there were more important things. He had to protect Hinata, they were after her now, how the hell did they find out?

"We stay here to night." Naruto said looking around the cave. He had to stop, if they followed him he would need a while to make sure they weren't, otherwise he would be leading them to the Oasis.

They all sat done and looked at the two kids. Konohamaru felt uneasy under their gaze. "What?" He asked. He was answered by a blow to the head.

"Konohamaru, you lead them right to us." Naruto said eyeing the boy. But he knew he had a good reason by the look he gave him.

"Konhoamaru…" Naruto said. Konohamaru waited for Naruto to hit him, yell or just leave. "Good job"

"What?" Konhamaru asked

"You only did what you thought was right. Besides, you did help Hinata's little sister and for that I thank you." Naruto said. Konohamaru looked around the room and found they were all smiling at him. But why? Oh well.

"Yea, that's right." Konhamaru said laughing like an idiot. Naruto looked at the boy and saw something…himself. He was like him, happy carefree and caring. Not to mention he had eyes for a Hyuuga.

"So, Hanabi, was that them?" Naruto asked looking at the girl. The others were a little lost until she nodded and walked up to Naruto the two Hyuuga girls Hanabi had been at Hinata's side this whole time. He knelt down to look at her.

"I'm really sorry." Naruto said resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He had such caring eyes, they were soft and full of caring. He looked like Kohohamaru. Hanabi for the first time all day, detached from her sister and hugged Naruto, crying.

"It's okay, I know what its like" Naruto said. Everyone was looking on in awe. What the hell was going on? Its like they were talking in a new language.

"Naruto, what are you talking about. Was who them?" Neji asked looking at his cousin and his friend.

"It was Kisame and Itachi, they killed your clan." Naruto said trying to calm the girl. Neji understood and approached the two to look at the girl. She was very upset and he was glad Naruto was helping.

"Well, I guess we are they only Hyuuga left." Neji said looking at Hinata. But Hinata had other thoughts.

"No, you and Hanabi are. I'm no longer a clan, besides I want you guy to do the best with it, I want it better then the last." Hinata said

Naruto picked Hanabi up and walked over to Konohamaru. "Would you mind keeping her company while I talk with the others?" Naruto said placing Hanabi down.

"No, that's fine" Konohamaru said watching the crying girl.

"Ok," Naruto said as he left the cave to talk with the others. "Oh and no funny business." Naruto said getting blushes from the two teens.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Ten Ten asked.

"We have to get to the Oasis. And we now have so extra baggage so we should do it quietly." Naruto said looking at the group.

"Okay then we need a good night sleep then I'll be on watch" Neji said walking to a nearby rock. He had a lot to think about. As they walked into the cave a load 'Awwww' shocked the two kids. Konohamaru was sitting in a crossed leg position with Hanabi's head in his lap. The two bolted up right blushing red enough it was visible in the dim moon light.

"You two know they look like you two right" Ten Ten said pointing from Hanabi and Konohamaru to Hinata and Naruto.

They all settled down again Naruto was lying on the ground with Hinata resting on his chest he was playing with her long hair. He liked it, it was soft and glossy, and shone nicely. He was having fun until he heard something. It was purring. Hinata was purring against his chest, she must like this.

"Umm…we're here to you know" Konohamaru said laughing at the blush on the two teens faces. He heard a laugh and smiled at Hanabi who was in Neji's sleeping bag. She looked so cute, only her head waas poking out and she had a big smile.

"Umm…Naruto I had a question." Konohamaru said getting very somber.

"Yeah shoot." Naruto said sitting up, and gaining protest from Hinata.

"That man said some things about demons…so it's true Huh?" Konohamaru said looking at the two.

"Is what true?" Naruto said getting very interested.

"I've known my whole life" Konohamaru said looking at shocked boy. "I know the story of the 4th and the demon in you, but I didn't believe it and I didn't know about Hinata." Konohamaru said.

"I knew about both." Hanabi said. "Father was talking to someone in his study and I heard it all."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then at the two. "Wait so you don't care" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru just laughed and looked at his brother figure. "No I think your still the same person, now I just know why you so special."

"Besides" Hanabi said rolling over and lying in her sleeping bag. "You two are way to nice to be demons."

Konohamaru laughed and laid down. He rolled over and looked at the girl next to him. They both stared for a few seconds and then blushed realizing they both were staring. "Good night" they both shouted as the rolled over and buried there heads in there sleeping bags.

"Wow, were we ever like that Naruto said looking down a Hinata. He laughed when he realized she had fallen asleep on his lap. He pulled her up to his chest and strocked her hair again.

He had to find a way out of this life, for both of them.

**Outside**

Neji was having a hard time with his thoughts. This was awful. The whole Hyuuga clan was gone now. He and Hanabi were the last. He wanted to run the clan, but he doubted his abilities. Could he really do it? Also the biggest fear was his caged bird seal. This was the worst thing in the world to happen. The Hyuuga had no more control and now he was going to still pass it on. His kid would not have the seal placed on them, but at a certain age they would form it themselves.

He didn't want anyone to go through what he and his people had. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the figure approaching him. It was Ten Ten who looked at Neji, and smiled. She barely got to see Neji with a confused look. He usually had one after one of her innuendos. But now he just looked confused and worried.

Ten Ten reached down and touched his shoulder to bring him out of his funk. But it only served to scare him shitless. He jumped at the sudden contact and looked up at the girl. "Why did you sneak up on me?" Neji said in a un-Neji like tone.

"Sneak up" Ten Ten said in a incredulous voice "I was walking up in front of you mister 'can see 360 degrees'" Ten Ten laughed at his blush.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Neji said.

"About what? You looked worried."

"Ten Ten" Neji said looking at the girl. "I'm having trouble. I could be the leader of a clan and I don't think I'm ready."

Ten Ten looked at Neji with a shocked look. She had never seen Neji like this, why was he worrying she knew him better there was more. "Neji what else?" Ten Ten said.

"Ten Ten, you know I love you." Neji said looking at the girl, who nodded. "Well, you see, if and when we have …kids, they will have my caged bird seal." Neji said.

Ten Ten, thought about it for a second, and then smiled. He only cared so much for the ones he loved. Neji could seem col,d, he could seem hateful. But Ten Ten knew that he was a caring person.

"Neji…We'll deal with that when it comes. Neji I love you and I would never let harm come to you or our kids. We will find a way around it." Ten Ten said

"What would I do with out you." Neji said hugging her closer.

"You would probably be humping that rock" Ten Ten said rubbing against him to prove her point. She loved getting a rise from the quite Hyuuga.


	12. Chapter 12

Opps yeah I know the cage bird isn't passed down but I like it this way. More…Dramatic. Its like herpies who would want to give that to anyone.

I'm kidding and now the story

Chapter 14: Took you long Enough

Hinata awoke to the same warm felling she felt every morning. She blinked open her eyes and looked for the source of all the warmth. And he was right where she left him. Naruto was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Hinata. Hinata loved waking up next to him, it was like a dream, well except for the drool that ran down his face. She laughed as she got out of the sleeping bag. She really didn't want to get up, but they had a long trip ahead and she should probably let Neji get some sleep.

As she adjusted to the morning light she looked around the cave. Naruto was in the sleeping bag still, but he was grabbing and searching for something. Hinata giggled at the boys antics. She shook his arm slightly to wake him, but instead she was dragged down. She tried to squirm free, but he was holding her too tightly.

"Naruto let go we have to get up." Hinata said

"Yeah…I know, but I'm comfy now" Naruto said squeezing the girl

"Naruto" Hinata said rolling over to look at him. "We have to go…besides we have all the time in the world at the Oasis, plus you need a bath."

Naruto just laughed as he got up. He stretched and enjoyed the sound of bone and joints popping. He grinned at Hinata who just rolled her eyes. They looked around for Konohamaru and Hanabi, and laughed at the site.

There was Konohamaru and Hanabi, Hanabi was hugging Konohamaru around the stomach and Konohamaru had his chin resting on her head. They both had a grin on there faces.

"Leave 'em, we'll get TenTen and Neji first I think she slept outside with Neji." Hinata said walking over to the mouth of the cave. The looked out and found the two asleep on a rock.

"Wow, way to keep watch Neji." Naruto joked as woke the couple. Neji stirred a little and looked at Naruto and then at the girl in his lap. He tried to move but she wouldn't

"TenTen, get up honey, we got to get going. TenTEN" Neji said as he fell. TenTen leaned into him and they both feel right off the rock. TenTen woke up with a groaning Neji under her. It took her a second to figure out what had happened.

"Sorry," she said as she got up. But Neji just smiled and kissed her.

"It's ok….So what's the rush" Neji said rubbing his butt.

"We have to get to the Oasis, and quick no one can see us." Naruto explained.

"Sounds good which way is it?" TenTen asked looking around. For miles there was rocks and desert. She doubted that anyone would live out here let alone set up a home.

"Well, you see here is the funny thing" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. He actually had no clue where it was. He just wanted to get everyone to safety. Now he was screwed.

"Neji Hinata, could you activate your Byakugan and look for a large amount of chakra?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Naruto…please tell me this is a joke." Neji said looking at the boy but his sheepish grin answered his question. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around but found nothing. Hinata did the same and found that there was nothing new to her.

"I got nothing" Neji said

"I only see desert" Hinata added. "Naruto do you have a plan."

"Well …Yeah. Grab you gear and wake up Konohamaru and Hanabi." Naruto said running into the cave.

The group had been walking for a while and Naruto was getting worried. He had no idea where he was going. He needed to think. _**'Rare for you kit'**_

'_Fox, shut up.'_

"Hey, Naruto, what is this place like." Konohamaru asked.

"Well, I thought it was a dump. But that was only because, Jiraiya kept me outside for the day we were there." Naruto explained as he tapped a rock. "All, I remember is that it was massive."

"Then why is it so hard to find?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because, genius, It has layers of protections." Naruto said as he tapped another rock. "first the is a genjutsu that makes it look like any other rock formation. Then there are traps like …SEALS" Naruto shouted. Everyone watched as the boy jumped up and down.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing." Neji asked getting worried.

"I can find the Oasis." Naruto said as he looked at the group. "The Hyuugas are not the only ones with a doujutsu now." Naruto said as he looked past the group. They watched as his eye changed.

"Wow Naruto COOL" Konohamaru said as he looked at Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, it is cool huh?" Naruto said loving the looks from the group. "Ok, now watch." Naruto said as he looked around the desert. After a few minutes of looking his face brightened and Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Hehehe…My Ryakugan allows me to see seals." Naruto explained. "I'll explain it later, but now I just found our home."

As Naruto was about to deactivate his tech he noticed something. Neji's head had a glow to it. It was green and looked like a padlock. He would have to ask Kyuubi about this but for now they had to get to the Oasis.

"Come on" Naruto said as he approached the nearest mountain. "This is the reason I had to sleep out side…I couldn't get in" Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Naruto looked at the rock wall and placed his hand on. He pushed chakra into the rock and it glowed. When it stopped a void appeared in the side of the rock. As they stepped through the void they realized that they were on top of the rock wall.

They looked around and found that there was nothing. Konohamaru went to look over the edge but was stopped in a second by a hand. "Wow, Konohamaru, you were just about to make the same mistake as I did. There are seals littering the floor. On the edge are vertigo seals. I fell the first time" Naruto said as he activated his tech. He looked over the grounds and found more tags, from sleep to explosive they were there.

"There is a very tricky trail to get through this so follow me" Naruto said as they walked alone the trail Naruto walked. They were very careful not to do anything. As they were about to reach the middle Hanabi stumbled. She was going down and Naruto saw she was falling right into a patch of explosive seals.

'_Shit' _Naruto thought _'Water of wind, shit could I change them or'_

'_**Kit, This'**_ Kyuubi saidas a mental image of a seal passed in Naruto's head. Hanabi hit the floor and everyone expected the worse. But nothing happened. Konohamaru help Hanabi up and looked at Naruto for an answer.

"What …just happened." Konohamaru asked.

"I stopped the seals with a reverser. Or at least that's what the fox says." Naruto informed.

"You can talk with it" Konohamaru asked

"Yeah, Ok here we are." Naruto said as he place a hand on the middle of the floor. The ground gave way and the group found themselves in a lush forest. Everyone looked around and wondered what the hell was going on.

"So what is the way from here?" Hinata asked looking around. It was pretty nice. They all searched looking for a sign of life or at least a path.

"Well, you could go that way…or you could follow us." The group turned to see a chuckling Jiraiya standing there with Garra.

"Too you long enough." Garra added looking at the group. Group 2 didn't stop so they got to the Oasis last night, while the others slept on rocks.

"Yeah well, I had to use my Ryakugan to find the place." Naruto added as he fell in step with the two men. The others followed.

They were only walking for a minute when the trees ended, revealing a town. Now when I say a town I mean a whole freakin' village. It was huge, with houses and stores. The group was amazed at the scenery, but quickly noticed it changed. It went from peaceful and nice to broken down and burned.

"What is this place?" TenTen asked in awe.

"This is the Oasis. It was supposed to be a village. But, '95 of small villages don't make it their first year." Jiraiya said in a sing song tone. "This was supposed to be the village hidden in the Oasis, but Sand made sure they didn't."

"I red about this in old text, it was thanks to the help of the sandamie Kazekage destroyed most of the village, but it took the strength of military to end it…that was the day the sandamie disappeared." Garra explained.

"It's beautiful…" Hinata said looking over the landscape. There was a forest of trees behind them and the city to their left. The knocked down section was in the back. As their eyes absorbed the scenery Hinata and Naruto' eyes fell on a pool with a gently waterfall flowing into it. They both looked at each other and blushed a shade of red thought to have been unachievable.

'_**Guess we might have to try out the pool huh?' **_Kyuubi joked to his vessel.

'_Shut up. Baka kitsune…beside I didn't bring a bathing suit.' _Naruto said trying to hide his blush.

'_Me either' _Hinata added.

'_**Well, who said anything about of a bathing suit?' **_Kyuubi joked, to the two bright red teens.

"What are your problems?" Neji asked as the reached the gates to the town.

"Nothing." The two said so quick it was nearly unheard. The gates opened to reveal group two waiting there for them.

"Bout time, I bet it was your fault huh?" Sakura said to Naruto. He just smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, I lost the map." Naruto joked.

"Yosh, well we are glad you are here comrade." Lee said flashing them a blinding smile.

"Hey, Naruto good news I found an abandoned Ramen stand on the other side of town." Chouji said.

"WHAT!? Really awesome lets go I'm starving." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Ummm…Naruto were not done." Jiraiya said. "I have to leave now and I want you all to find a home. But I would like them to be in the same general vicinity so you are all close."

"Ok, Later Ero-sensei" Naruto said as he turned to the group. "Umm…so have you guy all got houses yet" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, well, all of these are taken." Ino said motioning to the house in front of them. They were all in a 'U' shape and the only ones left were the ones in the middle.

"Ok, we got this one." Neji said as he walked to a house on the left.

Naruto looked, and noticed there were only two left, one on the right that seemed to be the farthest way and one dead centered in the middle. "So which one you want?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Ummm…that ones ok" Hinata said pointing to the one in the middle. Naruto just smiled and lead her to _their _house. Hmm…he liked the sound of that.

Hanabi and Konhamaru looked around. This was any kids dream. A whole village to your self…well mostly, they both looked around until they saw that there was only one house left.

"Come on, I guess we get this one." Konohamaru said walking into the house.

"What?" Hanabi asked feeling a little nervous. How could she share a house with a boy…doesn't that imply things?

"Yeah….oh don't worry I'll sleep on the couch" Konohamaru added as he opened the door.

Naruto was sitting on the couch in their house unpacking when he remembered he had a question. _'Hey, fox what was with the padlock on Neji's head."_

"_**Wow, and here I thought you were too dense to notice the obvious." **_**The fox laughed.**

'_Shut up, and tell me what was up.' _Naruto boomed

"_**Well, you see bright boy, he has a seal on his head right?" **_Kyuubi asked

Naruto thought back to the match he had Neji had. He did indeed have some sort of seal on his forehead. _'Yeah, so?'_

"_**Ok, what does the Ryakugan control?" **_Kyuubi said mocking the boy.

'_Seals, so?" Naruto said in a confused tone._

"_**Dammit kit, remember that reverse I showed you, well the seal on that guys head can be removed to. The only problem is you didn't put it there so the resistance will be high." **_Kyuubi a little pissed off by the boy.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Hinata looking at him with a worried look.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was talking with Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"Oh…so what do you want to do?" Hinata asked sitting next to him. But Naruto grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her to his lap.

"I'm fine here." He breathed kissing her. It had been a while since they last kissed. It was such a good feeling. Naruto loved the soft feel of her lips. How smooth her skin was, oh god this mission n might be more fun then he had thought.

"Naruto, I'm a little hungry" She said with a timid look.

"Ok , want to try and find that ramen place?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said grinning widely. This was actually there 3rd date after all.

**6 hours later**

Everyone had settled into their homes and Naruto had found not only was their Ramen, but Hinata was a hell of a cook. Right now the whole group was sitting outside, in the area between their houses. Naruto was laying down trying to recover from all the ramen he just ate. Hinata was resting on his chest and was listening to his CDs. They were all chatting about the mission until Naruto noticed something.

"Holy shit, where is Shikamaru?" Naruto said bolting up and knocking Hinata off.

"Wow, you only realized that now?" Ino said, she was blonde and even she wasn't this dense.

"I sent him to get us supplies and reinforcements" Garra said "We do have Akatsuki and Orochimaru after us now. We might be here a while"

Naruto settled back down, with Hinata now in his lap. He laughed as she tried to change the song, but she still couldn't do it.

"Hey, Naruto you want to tell us what that was this morning?" Konohamaru said as he threw a stick on the fire.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said looking around. "I guess I could tell you"

Everyone watched as Naruto closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and everyone heard a pssf sound. The watched as he opened his eye to reveal the green orbs.

"This is the Ryakugan, I got it form my fox." Naruto explained

"Wow, it looks so cool" Konohamaru said looking like a child. Everyone was in awe at Naruto's new eyes

"What does it do" Neko asked looking at the new development. They sure did look weird.

"Well, watch." Naruto said as he took a rock. He looked at the rock for a second and then threw it over the fire. Before it fell it morphed into water and dosed the flame. Everyone was awed, but it didn't stop there it was quickly returned to flame again. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

"The Ryakugan has control over seals. I made the rock turn into water and dose the flame

then I had the flame come back with another seal." Naruto explained

"Wow, what else can it do comrade?" Lee asked.

"I don't know Lee getting sleepy?" Naruto asked.

"No, I feel great good …as …new" Lee said but quickly hit the ground in a heap. Sakura looked him over frantically wondering what was wrong.

"Now that was a sleep seal…oh and calm down Sakura I'll wake him" Naruto said reversing the seal. Lee instantly popped up. "Was I asleep? Amazing, the fires of youth burn brightly in you new eyes."

"Right thanks" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"So, anything else" TenTen asked looking amazed so far.

Naruto thought about it maybe now was a good time to try it out. "Fine, I have one last thing I wanted to try…so Neji if you could come here." Naruto said as he stood.

"Why…you not going to blow me up right?" Neji asked walking to the boy.

"No take off your fore head protector." Naruto instructed. He saw the same padlock design. As Neji removed hi forehead protector the glow got brighter Naruto moved his hand to Neji forehead and placed it on the seal.

Neji was a little nervous, the only people who had ever taken interest in the Cage bird seal were either curious or hoping to hurt him. "Naruto" Neji warned.

Naruto just looked down at him and smiled. "Now you see it…" Naruto focused his chakra into the seal. It was like a lock he needed to pick, it didn't take long seeing as how there were only 3 tumbles. He mentally heard a click and smiled.

"Now you don't…" Naruto said moving his hand. But he felt something, he start to lose his balance and fell back. He hit the ground with a thud and everyone surrounded him. Neji was now at his side praying he hadn't hurt him. Naruto just looked at Neji and smiled. "Taa…Daa" was all Naruto said before he passed out.

Neji looked at him and then activated his Byakugan, he looked the boy over and found his Chakra was just low. What an idiot. Neji looked up to everyone and was taken aback at all of the shocked looks. "What" he asked

"Neji" TenTen said tears forming in her eyes. She handed him a compact and told him to look. He looked at his forehead where Naruto's hand had been…and nothing was there. It was gone the seal was gone.

Neji's jaw hit the floor and he looked at everyone. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was he was finally free.

"Holy SHIT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ahahahaha I lovw IT all.

Ok questions. To Darkened Naruto.

I made the Ryakugan myself….and yeah I realize it is not that creative.

Also, I wrote this whole chapter singing the payback song….I LOVE IT.

I need Names so if you guys want a name in the story give it to me.

Chapter 15: Your welcome…now get off me

Naruto could barely move he felt heavy. He opened his eyes and found he was in a familiar place. "Damn fox." Naruto said as he walked down the hall. He reached a familiar cage and saw his favorite fox…and a cat.

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking around.

"**Bout time kit," **Kyuubi said looking at the boy.

"What do you want…it looks like you not all too lonely now." Naruto said looking at the cat. The cat massive eyes opened to reveal a pair of white orbs, much like Hinata's. "Hello, Sichibi"

"**It is good to see you Naruto." **The cat responded.

"So fox, what's up?" Naruto said as he looked back to the fox.

"**Kit, when I told you about the seal I didn't think you would do it." **The demon replied **"It uses so much chakra, hence why Sichibi is here."**

"**Hinata hasn't left your side for the last day and she is really worried, I offered to come and help and sh-" **Sichibi started.

"Wait, I've been out for a day. Oh shit Hinata must be mad I got to go" Naruto said looking very guilty. The fox watched as the boy ran from the room in a panicked state.

"**Well, I think we have a little longer until you have to leave."** Kyuubi growled nuzzling the feline to his side.

"**No, I think we only have a few minutes." **Sichibi said **"But then again it never stopped you in the past"**

**Waking World**

Naruto literally shot up so fast the Hyuuga to his sides nearly jumped out of her skin. He started to look around very worried till he stopped on Hinata. He all but jumped on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen, I'm sorry." Naruto said not loosening his grip.

"Naruto, its ok…I'm just glad to see you're awake." Hinata said hugging him back. Naruto looked back at her and smiled. He was glad to know he was worried for nothing. Beeing with Sakura taught him women were usally pissed at him for anything he did.

He leaned in and kissed her, hoping she would never change. And he realized how right he was when looked at her. She was blushing…but harder the usual.

"Ahhhh…" Naruto turned and blushed as he saw everyone was there. Even Hanabi and Konohamaru who looked like they might die.

"Oh…it's good to see you guys too." Naruto said rubbing his head. He looked at everyone and then he stopped on a rather scary site. Neji was looking rather mad, Naruto had no Idea why. Oh shit maybe the seal reverse back fired, maybe he had hurt him.

Naruto shrunk more as said Hyuuga approached him never breaking eye contact. Naruto looked him over, his forehead protector was gone but he now had hair covering his forehead.

"Ahhh…Neji." Naruto said as he approached. He looked to everyone who had a confused look on there faces as well. The boy stopped when he was next to the bed. Naruto was about to run when.

"Thank you Naruto," Neji said as he hugged the boy. Naruto had only once had such a bone shattering hug from Lee before. Naruto gasped for breath under the boys grasp.

"Ahhhh…Neji?"

"Naruto, you removed my seal, I don't care how…thank you so much, I'm final free." Neji said again. No one, save for TenTen, had ever seen this much emotion from the boy. He finally let go and Naruto saw something that looked out of place. He actually had a smile on his face. Not an "I win" or "I'm better then you" smile but a happy one.

"Ahhh…You're welcome," Naruto said smiling to the boy.

"Naruto, I owe you everything." Neji said as he walked out of the room. TenTen soon followed looking as happy as Neji. Everyone looked at each other and then sighed.

"That was scarier then when we met the happy Garra." Sakura voiced.

"Even that scared me…that was the guy who tried and kill you Naruto, now he's happy." Garra said, not realizing he was once as scary.

"What ever. Now that is over I need to do something, want to train Lee?" Naruto asked the boy who seemed to jump at the proposition.

"Naruto, nothing would make me happier" Lee said.

"Okay, I'm sure you've found a training ground." Naruto said getting to his feet.

"Better" Lee said running to the door.

**Dojo**

Naruto looked around the room in awe. It was huge, weapons everywhere and not to mention what looked like amps in the corners. Naruto examined the area and thought it looked just like the arena of the preliminaries of the chunnin exams. This place needed a test drive.

"So who is up for a spar?" Naruto asked looking around the room. It didn't take long before Lee's Hand shot up.

"Comrade, I shall." Lee said with a look of determination.

"Ok, one sec." Naruto said as he started to warm up. Lee did like wise, but did it with his little rant. "300 push ups or 200 sit ups", Naruto stopped and looked to the green clad boy.

"Lee, No Nin or genjutsu ok" Naruto said as he dropped into a weird stance.

"All right but I don't you youthful flame is greater then mine." Lee said as he got into his stance.

"Ok, Lee" Naruto said as he charged the boy. He ran with good speed, but to slow for Lee. Lee dropped and kick at Naruto's legs in an arc. But nothing was there Lee looked up and found the boy hurtling down at him. Lee flipped back avoiding the falling boy. He stopped and watched as Naruto got to his feet.

Same unpredictable Naruto. But Lee had something, and that was speed. With in a second Lee was next to the boy. With one hand lee grabbed the boys arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

The attack caught Naruto off guard, but it served the same purpose. Naruto spun in the air readjusting his grip so it was around the boy. He flung the boy with him so they were both heading to a near by wall.

Lee took the surprise in strides and reevaluated the situation. He was in luck, all he had to do was keep going. He would be right on top of Naruto in a second. As Lee was about to deck the boy, he stopped, Lee watched as he push off the wall and came at him with his fist cocked back. Lee braced himself for the punch but it didn't come. He looked up to be met in the face with a black ninja sandal.

Naruto landed on his feet and watched as the Lee pulled himself out of the crater.

"Lee, what do you say we make this interesting" Naruto said as the boy looked at him.

"How would we do that?" Lee asked cracking his knuckles. Naruto just lifted his leg and pulled up the pant leg to reveal a row of weights.

"Training weights?" Lee asked in amusement. Maybe this would be good. Lee proceeded to unfasten his while Naruto did the same.

"But, Naruto, mine are probably heavier. Gai-sensei believes to not go lenient on ones self." Lee said as he dropped his weights. Indeed they were heavy they made a foot wide crater in the ground.

"Really Lee." Naruto said as he dropped his weights. As they hit a deafening boom was heard and everyone looked to see cracks running from the weights. Lee looked up but

Naruto was gone.

"Heavy huh?" Naruto said as he brought his fist to connect with Lee's head. Lee dropped in time as Naruto's hand swiped his hair. Lee pushed back and hit Naruto square in the chest catching him off guard. Naruto looked up with his hand around his stomach to find no Lee.

Naruto ducked as a foot went whizzing by his head. He caught the foot and flung it's owner over him in an arc. Only to have Lee land on his other foot and propel Naruto into the air with his leg. As Naruto was coming down Lee wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Lee landed on his hands and yelled "Scorpion Hammer."

Lee flipped Naruto over and nailed him head first into the ground. Lee relinquished his grip to see if the boy was ok. Only to be dragged back by Naruto. "I'm no that easy" Naruto said as he wiped a bit of blood he had running down his knuckles.

"Good, I hoped you would put up more of a fight." Lee commented.

"Lets go crazy then" Naruto said charging the boy.

**Konoha**

"Jiraiya is here Tsunade." Shizune said as she walked through the door with a tired looking Jiraiya. He had come all the way from wind with no stops, he was a mess.

"They are all there safely." Jiraiya said collapsing into a near by chair.

"Good, so I trust everything went well." Tsunade said noting even looking up. But then a silence encompassed the room. Tsunade looked up to her teammate only to see him in thought.

Jiraiya was wrestling with whether or not he should tell her everything. "Jiraiya?"

"Hmmm…" Jiraiya said looking up to meet her gaze.

"What is it" She said with a sigh. God, he had no poker face.

"We ran into company. And we lost them don't worry, but they were after us for sure." Jiraiya informed.

"Who?" Tsunade asked looking at him with a weird look. If it was Akatsuki it was bad news.

"Well, Itachi and Kisame and the other Uchiha brat." Jiraiya said rubbing his chin in a reminiscent way.

"WHAT?!?!" Tsunade bellowed, knocking Jiraiya out of his chair. "Was Sasuke with anyone?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, he attacked Itachi so we ran." Jiraiya side hiding behind his chair.

"Dammit Jiraiya if he is with Orochimaru were screwed." Tsunade said taking out some documents.

"Why?"

"Because, when Orochimaru was with Akatsuki he was part of the group who kill the Kage." Tsunade said taking out a scroll that was marked failed.

She opened it to reveal a village progress document. "The village hidden in the Oasis was destroyed by the Kage of the time. But he disappeared afterwards. It was Sasori who did it." Tsunade said.

Jiraiaya didn't see it yet, what the hell was she on about. Sasori was dead now. "So, Sasori's dead." Jiraiya said. But Tsunade didn't seem surprised she was still worried.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go Jiraiya." Tsunade said hitting a button on her desk to call in Shizune.

"What? Why?" Jiraiya questioned. He wasn't at all to excited about be going on another travel. He couldn't even move he was so tired.

"Because, Baka, Orochimaru is the one who found a way into Oasis for Sasori." Tsunade said as she went to collect some nins.

"Oh, Shit" Jiraiya said pulling himself to his feet.

**Desert**

Sasuke was panting and looking at the same desert he was looking through for the last day. After he lost Naruto and the group, him and Orochimaru had been looking everywhere. They had searched so many villages and homes in the land of wind. All they found was confused people and wreckage caused by an enraged Uchiha.

"Sasuke, please calm down, I want him as much as you, just tell me what you heard them say before you attacked Itachi." Orochimaru said trying to be calm. On the inside he was pissed, Sasuke had lost the prize. Now he had to prance around this desert looking for the group. (yup orochimaru prances)

"They were running to some place …i don't know where." Sasuke said looking at the snake man.

Orochimaru thought for a second. He knew they weren't in sand, and no one in the surrounding villages had seen them. That only left one village. But there was no way they could get in there. Unless

"Kukuku…I know where this way Sasuke." Orochimaru said looking around the desert.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked the man as he scanned the horizon.

"Sasuke, We are going to get Kabuto and the men." Orochimaru said in a clam tone.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said looking at the snake sannin.

"Sasuke I now where they are, but we most do this right."


	14. Chapter 14

Hmmm…why is it I have a problem with writing a five page paper for history, but this shit comes easy? DAMN YOU A.D.D

Yah I know I got a lot of writing here but I need to ask you guys. I got two other storys I'm working on

The group goes out on a mission to kill Akatsuke. But will they succeed and what will happen after wards? Naru/Hina Ten/Neji Saku/Sasu Ino/Shik

Naruto is your average day kid. But he starts having these dreams of a girl, when he meets this girl, will his life change for the better. Or will her life catch them both. Naru/Hina.

Tell me what you think Thx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Side story. (I love this) To my reviewers on AFF Ghost' and Namer' who started this story, go read it in the reviews. It good._

"_Thank Kami, I thought he was lost, good thing Ghost' found him…wonder how he got my number?" Dim song muttered as he rowed back down river. He put his hand to his eyes trying to find them but found a different group instead._

"_Hey, Naruto" Dim' yelled to the boy on shore, who was holding Hinata very protectively, muttering about some pervert. Naruto notices the writer on the boat and got a little angry. _

"_DIM." He roared. "If that guy comes near Hinata again I'll gut you both…Also you need to write more lemons" _

_Dim shrunk into his boat hiding from the Naruto's rage but realizes he forgot about his two friends. Dim scanned the horizon till his eyes settled on a great scene. _

"_AHHH….GET IT OFF." Namer yelled, pulling on the piranha on his butt. Ghost wound up with the mallet only to knock Namer away. Ghost sighed, but realized he is the only thing for the piranhas to eat now. _

"_SON OF AHHHHH." Ghost yelled, and proceeded to run across the water with the fish still chasing him. _

_Dim looks at the two and broke down laughing. As he got up he weighted his options. _

"_I could help…or I could write another Chapter…I think they would appreciate the chapter more." Dim said as he relaxed in the boat and pulled out his handy dandy notebook. _

Chapter 16: Things heat up

"Who didn't see that coming?" Sakura asked looking at the boy on the ground. It had been 3 days since Naruto woke up in the hospital, but now he was close to another trip there. They had been exploring the new village when Naruto found a rather cool looking hill. On the top was what looked like a rope swing. Naruto volunteered to go first. The swing worked fine until the branch snapped. Naruto hit the ground with a thud.

Hinata looked him over and sighed in relief as she realized that he was still breathing. He was just out. "I'll carry him home." Hinata said as she lifted the boy, but was stopped as he was engulfed in a sphere of sand. They all watched as the sand sunk into the ground.

Everyone's eyes slowly fell on the red headed boy. "He is in the house don't worry." Garra said as he walked away. A sigh of relief was heard from the group. They thought the worse and maybe Garra had gotten rid of Naruto. They were good friends, but Garra was getting a little pissy, because over the last couple of days Naruto trained non-stop, but he did it to music. Those amps in the corner of the arena were everyone's wake up call.

"I'll go see how he is, you guys can train without us." Hinata said as she walked to their house. She was exhausted. Every since Naruto had started to train Hinata would most likely do the same. As she opened the door to their house she giggled. There was Naruto sprawled across the couch. He was always so comical in his sleep, either sprawled out in every direction or with a funny look.

She tried to walk to him, but stopped as she felt a sore pain run through her body. She stopped and winced as the pain went away. Maybe a hot shower would be a better idea. She looked at Naruto once more before heading to the shower. It didn't look like he would be going anywhere soon.

She walked into the big bathroom they had. It was pretty big for the small house. The bath and shower were separate and the bathroom mirrors stretched around most of the room. Hinata walk to the shower and pulled open the glass door. She turned on the hot water and stepped out to take off her clothes. She through most of her clothes off until she was in her underwear. She examined her self in the mirror before stepping into the shower

She shock her head of the thoughts and stripped off the rest of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and marveled at the feeling of the warm water she was so busy she missed the shower door opening.

**Eastside of the city**

Hanabi was not having as good of a time adjusting as everyone else. She was taking everything rough. She had lost most her family, her clan and now she was in the middle of the desert with psychopaths after her sister. Everyone was probably training right now so she decided on a walk to clear her head.

She couldn't believe all of this was happening in the span of a couple days. She tried to calm herself, but nothing worked. She was just to scared for this situation this life. She needed help, but had no one to turn to, Hinata had it hard enough and Neji was just getting past his problems, he did need hers.

Hanabi had aimlessly wandered into the destroyed section of the village. She looked around at all the destruction. It reminded her of her home. Of the clan she lost. It reminded her of the family she had now and how it might all be lost. She broke down and cried. For as long as Hanabi could remember the only times she cried were at her clans destruction and her moms funeral. She hated to do it, it made her feel weak, but then again at a time like this who could blame her.

"Hanabi?" Hanabi looked up with tears in her eyes and saw it was Konohamaru who called her.

Konohamaru had come to look for her and heard her crying. It was just like the first night they met. He saw the same pained expression he hated to see. He knew something was wrong, he just had no idea what to do. He walked up slowly, as if he was going to scare her away.

"Ummm…Hanabi, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi wiped her eyes and looked at him. He always had that concerned look on his face. "I'm…I'm just scared." She said hanging her head.

"Scared? Why?"

"Why? Over the last couple of days the world has been turned upside down just look at this we're in a desert village hiding from assassins who are after our family." Hanabi said slightly irritated. She felt even more scared, was it just her?

"Oh…" Hanabi said looking down again. She knew she was crying again. But she couldn't stop it, even with him there she felt alone, she felt scared.

Konohamaru froze when he saw she was crying. He had no idea what to do. He always wanted to help people, but she was different. He wanted to protect her, hold her. He had no idea of how to stop the tears so he did what he thought was right. He hugged her tight.

"Hanabi…" Konohamaru said trying to find the right words to say. "Your not alone. You don't have to deal with it your self, if your scared you can talk about it. I'm right here for you."

Konohamaru had no idea, but he had just said every thing Hanabi need. She needed a shoulder to cry on. So she did, Hanabi broke down and begun to cry on Konohamaru's chest.

**Naruto and Hinata's house**

(I know I'm a lech, I go from lovey dovey to lemon…THAT IS RIGHT A LEMON)

Naruto woke up and groan. Damn the person to hell, that put up that tire swing. He groaned as he rubbed his ass. He sat up and looked around. He was on the couch in his house. He must have passed out and they dragged him here. He still had blurred vision, but he knew no one was there. He wondered what to do when he heard the shower.

He slowly got up dodging the ramen cups on the ground. He walked to the hall and he knew the shower was on. He could see the steam from the bathroom. The shower was a steam one, it was great. He opened the door slowly and looked around the room was clear except for the layer of light steam and the opaque shower. Naruto smiled and looked around to make sure. And sure enough Hinata's clothes were on the ground.

He stripped out of his clothes and walked over to the shower. He opened the door slowly and peered through the mist. There she was so calm, but Naruto was more interested in her body. It was just like the time at the waterfall. He watched as the water trickled down he perfect curves.

The water ran from her hair down her back rolling off her butt. Naruto slowly approached, wanting to surprise her. He watched as she ran her hands through her hair and around her body. Naruto loved it.

"You look happy." Naruto said snaking his arm around Hinata's waist. He hugged her to him loving the feeling of their bodies touching. Hinata jumped at the touch and the voice.

"Naruto." Hinata stammered.

"Hey Hinata, having fun?" He asked as she turned to face him. He watched as her face grew red at the closeness.

"Hinata why are you embarrassed?" with a sly grin. That blush made her look so cute. He loved the little blush she got when he kissed her in front of others or whispered things into her ear.

"Well, now Naruto is wet." Hinata pointed out trying to ignore the fact they were naked. It was weird they had had sex, and even done it outside but she was always self conscious of her body. Naruto laughed at her shy nature and ran his hands around her body as his left hand made it to the inside of her thigh Naruto slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. Hinata was going mad at the touch, as he slided his hand up her thigh.

Naruto chuckled as he reached her sex. "Hinata, you're wet too." He said running his hand over her slit. Hinata shuddered and fell into Naruto. He steadied her and continued his slow ministration. He loved the look she had the sounds she made. To hell with his needs, he was happy making her happy.

Hinata was literally melting. Every time he touched her she would moan. From the back of her throat came an enticing sound. Hinata had trouble standing now. The aroma of the shower and of their scents mixed.

Naruto turned Hinata so the water hit her front, he was now holding her from behind. He continued to rub between her legs slowly, his other hand rose up to her breasts. Hinata felt good knowing Naruto like her breast. She didn't know if they were too big, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He enjoyed it more. He begun to massage her left breast and Hinata could hardly focus. He was teasing her, but it was great. The heat inside her rose until she couldn't take it.

Naruto was having his fun until Hinata decided it was time to make Naruto feel good. She took the hand from between her legs and brought it to her other breast. Naruto wasn't about to complain, but he was curios to what Hinata would do. He watched in awe as Hinata spread he legs a little and took his member in between her legs. Naruto wondered why she wasn't putting it in, until she started to slide. Naruto stopped what he was doing as his breath caught. He watched in awe as Hinata slide down his length. It caused the most perfect amount of friction. The water and Hinata acted to make things slippery, which Naruto was enjoying very much.

Hinata was increasing the speed. She was moving across her clit and each time she would jump. The pleasure was great, Naruto started again on her breast and Hinata worked to go faster. She was so close. The friction was great, and Hinata could feel Naruto start to twitch.

"Hinata …Don't stop." Naruto gasped trying hard to stand. He started to move with her picking up the pace.

"NARUTOOOOO" Hinata screamed reaching her climax. She squeezed her legs around Naruto as he came. The y both fell on the floor, spent and breathing hard. The water washed them nicely, but little strings of chakra could be seen coming out of the teens.

**Suna**

"Temari-Sama." A guard called as he opened the door to her office. Temari was behind her desk. But she seem flustered. HE hair was a little messy, she was sweating and she had a significant blush on her face.

"Couldn't you knock?" Temari asked not moving.

"Sorry, but the Konoha ninja are her and they request help." The guard explained.

"Good I'll go meet them. Now leave" She commanded. The guard shut the door and Temari sighed.

"Close one" a voice said from under the desk.

"Yah now get dress, you people are here." Temari said walking to the door.

She fixed her hair and smoothed her dress and walked through the doors. There sat Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Hokaga-Sama, How may I help you?"

"We need Ninja to come with us to the Oasis. Your brother and the others are in danger!" Tsunade explained.

"Ok, then we will leave A.S.A.P" Temari said walking to her office as she did the door opened and Shikamaru walked out and swore as Tsunade and Jiraiya saw him.

"Hello, Jiraiya-Sama, Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru said. 

"Shikamaru, it is good to see you." Tsunade said suppressing a laugh. The boy looked at the two and wondered what was so funny.

"Hey Shikamaru, that lipstick is not your color." Jiraiya commented. Shikamaru looked in the mirror and saw the lipstick and furiously tried to rub it off. The other two laughed as he turned red and Temari came out.

"Ok,Lets…go?" She said wondering what she missed.

"Yeah, …oh it was nothing, just having a good laugh over you and Shikamaru." Jiraiya replied. Enjoying the shade of red on their faces.

**Oasis**

Hanabi and Konohamaru sat in their position for a while. Neither felt like moving, they felt good being together. They each looked at each other and felt nothing they had ever felt before. Before they knew it they were moving closer. Konhamaru could feel her breath on his lips. Right as they were about to kiss a chuckle stopped them.

"Kukuku…young love, so innocent." Konohamaru and Hanabi looked up at the man standing near them. It was Orochimaru.

P.S thx for reviews and just so you know I'm making Sasuke a bit of a dick and Orochimaru IS GAY!! Hehehe I'm sick


	15. Chapter 15

Ok first I'm sorry this is short and nothing really happens.

Second it took way to long.

Third, my comp got a virus and the other version had a virus so I had to make this one up.

But the next chapter will have it all so please DON'T KILL ME

Chapter 17: How the hell?

Sasuke stood on the hill over looking the Oasis. He smiled to himself knowing he was closer to his goal. He proceeded down the hill and thought of how he had to give it to the Snake-teme. He had found his own way in and told Sasuke to wait. Sasuke was in no mood to wait for anyone, so he took a few sound nin and came in his own way. He got in fine, but now his team was some assembly required.

He looked around the village and laughed, he would only have to knock down a few houses to find his prize. As he walked through the gates, he stopped cold. He looked at his feet to see they were encased with ice. Sasuke turned around to see Garra and a blonde with and interesting looking sword.

"Uchiha Sauske?" Garra said looking at the boy with surprise.

"Long time no see, huh, Garra?" Sasuke said not really taking an interest in the boy.

"How did you get in?" the blonde asked. Sasuke just sneered at her and looked back to Garra.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Garra asked. He knew if Sasuke was here then Orochimaru was too.

"I'm looking for someone, so if you'll EXCUSE ME!" Sasuke yelled as he broke his binds. Before Neko could do anything Sasuke was gone hoping from building to building.

"Sorry I thought my binds would hold better" Neko said seething her sword.

"Neko right now we have to get to the others, Quick" Garra said taking off to the Dojo.

**Dojo**

Everyone had been sparing for a while and were now resting. Neji thought he heard something and told everyone to be quite. The room grew silent and Neji activated his Byakugan. Everyone watched as he surveyed the area. His look turned to one of shock and before the group could ask what was wrong, The east wall was obliterated leaving Kabuto and an army of sound nin standing there.

"Hello everyone, I'm looking for Naruto" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. "Would you know where he is?"

"Like we would tell you" Sakura yelled dropping into a stance. Everyone did like wise and Kabuto grew giddy knowing he got to do this the fun and hard way. "Fine, But I think my men might want to ask for them selves."

A cheer rung out from the gang of men. The 6 leaf nin just stood there ready for what came next, Hopefully they only looked like a lot of nin.

**Outside**

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been running no stop and now they had there back up. Behind them was an army of Sand and Leaf nin. As they came over a hill Tsunade gasped. Oasis was surrounded by thousand of Sound nins. The only way through was through them. As the rest of the group landed she turned to Kankorou.

"Get you men ready, we have a battle on our hands." Tsunade said as she turned to her troops.

"Everyone listen, this is it, we must kill everyone of these Sound nin, so I want you all to give it you all." Tsunade said as she waved her hand. The nin all disappeared and Tsunade turned to Jiraiya looking for help.

"Jiraiya, I hope we' not to late."

**Naruto and Hinata's**

Naruto woke up in a pool of water and sat up. He looked around and saw he was still in the shower and he was sitting on the drain. He shut the water off and then picked up Hinata who was slumped on his shoulder. He lifted her up and brought her into the bed room. He smiled as she took small breaths.

She was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. He gazed at her, and then looked at her face, she looked so peaceful. Everyone in a while her ear twitch in a cute fashion. WAIT WHAT?!

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled shaking her awake. She groaned at the noise and opened her eyes a little Naruto looked worried. She sat up slowly.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Naruto couldn't find word so he walked into the bathroom and came back with a little mirror. She looked into it to see what was wrong. She found no problem until she reached her ears. The were pointed and furry.

Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto. "N-n-naruto" Hinata stammered as she handed him the mirror. It was his turn to be shocked. He looked and saw that he too hand ears. They were golden and fox like.

Naruto touched them to see if they were real and then looked at Hinata who had a little smile on her face. She was scratching one of her ears and purring a little. Naruto smiled and thought it could have been worse. He laughed as he asked her.

"I guess it not that bad huh?"

"No, your's are actually pretty cute." Hinata teased. The two were playing around with each others ears when a deafening boom rang through the house. The two through on some clothes and ran from the house.

Naruto stopped dead as he saw the source of the boom. There stood Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke turned as the two exited the house and he smiled. "And her I thought I would have had to blow up all of these houses."

"Sasuke" Naruto said stepping in front of Hinata. But Sasuke hardly seemed interested in Hinata.

"Naruto, Orochimaru wants you, but I need to kill you." Sasuke stated very plainly.

"Why?" Naruto asked feeling very worried. What were the other doing.

"Because I need power, so I must kill you." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to, you could stop this and come with me." Naruto said holding out hope Sasuke would come home. But the Uchiha's cold stare told him it was a lost cause.

'_Hinata'_ Naruto thought

'_Yes'_

'_You need to run see how the other are doing and please protect them.' _

'_but Naruto-' _

'_Please Hinata, I have to do this' _Naruto said.Hinata knew arguing was not worth it so she took of, she knew Sasuke would do little to stop her.

Naruto turned to Sasuke . It had come to this. He had always hoped that he would never have to hurt Sasuke again, but now it seemed like he had no choice. "Sasuke promise me one thing." Naruto asked "If you kill me you leave everyone else here alone and leave"

Sasuke thought it over and then nodded, "Fine, but I need you to promise too." Sasuke said. "If I die you have to take out Itachi."

Naruto smiled, that was probably going to happen anyhow with the demon and all. "Fine"

"Good, then lets get this started" Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword.


	16. Chapter 16

_The reviewers were waiting paciently for the new chapter to be added when they were all sucked into a room. Int eh room stood Dim' and he was piling up sand bags bricks and a blast door. _

_"What the hell? Namer' asked as dim screwed the blast door shut. _

_"one sec." Dim' said as he threw on his army helmet._

_"Dimmm...?" Ghost asked_

_"Ok i got news" dim said sliding the little opening on the door open. He looked out at the crowed and got nervous. _

_"Ok,i'm going to tell you that ...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER" Dim yelled as he slamed tjhe rest of the door shut. He waited for a second and then the door was assualted. The whole bunker shock as the reviewers asualted the base.As the door was ripped pfff Dim ran to a corner as the reviewers surroneded him. _

_"WAIT" Dim yelled "I have a sequel" _

_The reviewers stopped and he continued. "I'm writing anonther story and it will be out soon so don't worry. "_

_The reviewers all loked at each other and then nodded. "Fine, but it better be soon." _

_Dim sighed in relief as all of the reviewers left the bunker "Ok now all i need are some new shorts and i'll start the sequel...god they are strong." _

**Dojo**

Neji stood up straight and looked around the room to see a room full of dead sound nin. Neji saw the only standing figures were the 6 Konoha nin. They all turned to the clapping to see Kabuto applauding.

"Nice, but I think you need to help outside" Kabuto said taking off. The rest of the group was off in hot pursuit of the guy. They all ran until the got to him, he was standing in front of a hole in the wall. "See what I mean."

The nins looked out over the battle field, it was awful. There were bodies everywhere and still more fighting. Kabuto laughed as he hopped out of the hole and into the battle. The nins all looked at each other thinking of what to do.

"Should we help?" Ino asked

"We have too, I'll get Kabuto." Neji yelled as he hopped from the hole to the ground. The others followed suit and raced into the battle.

**Oasis**

Hinata ran as fast as possible to find the others and warn them Sasuke was here. She started toward the dojo when she saw Neko and Garra running to her. They landed in front of the dojo.

"Sasuke is here we must find the others" Hinata said catching her breath.

"We know, they know, where is he?" Garra said very plainly.

"He's with Naruto, but they will be fine" Hinata said looking at the hole in the dojo. What the hell happened her?

"But will he be alright, Sasuke is supposed to be very strong." Neko asked.

"I'd be more worried for your selves" a girl said stepping out of the trees. "And them"

The three nin turned to see Konohamaru and Hanabi being dragged out of the woods by two other men. "Let them go" Hinata yelled.

"Hmm…no" the girl said looking over to Garra, "I have unfinished business with Garra."

Garra looked up to the girl and wondered where he had seen her. She was tall with white hair, and to red dots on her head. "What do you mean?" Garra asked calmly.

"You killed Kimimaro now I have to kill you." The girl said, but one of the other men stepped up to say something.

"Kizama, why do you always have to pull this revenge shit…I'm Zegitsu now unless I kill you guys my bro is stuck in the lab." The boy explained, if they didn't know better they would have sworn her was Kisame's. He had shark features and a huge sword.

"Yes, killing, Gormi like that idea." The other man said as he walked over to his partners. He looked very pale, like he had not been outside in a while. "Gormi loves to kill, could I have the Hyuuga, she is pretty, it had been a while since Gormi has killed a pretty Hyuuga. Pretty, pretty, pretty Hyuuga"

Hinata felt he skin crawl as the man looked at her. But it seemed like they had one choice, to save the others they had to kill these 3.

**Naruto**

Naruto was having a hard time with Sasuke, Naruto knew he was going to gut the person who had taught Sasuke to use this sword. He was so fluid in his motions and Naruto could hardly find and opening. He had been on the defensive this whole time and he knew it was time to fight back.

As Sasuke slashed at Naruto again he blocked and flicked the kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the kunai with his sword. But it gave Naruto enough time to perform his favorite seal and 3 clones poofed into existence. Naruto smiled as each clone withdrew a kunai and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to block most of the slashes with minimal effort, but it forced him to defend. Naruto and his clones continued to slash at Sasuke randomly. Sasuke knew it was time to end this so he began to pump chakra into his sword. As he did the sword let of a dull crackle, but the clones and Naruto didn't seem to notice.

As the clones all attacked Sasuke the clones poofed away. As they all left Naruto felt the full force of what knocked them out. He was stunned and numb for a while but feeling slowly started to flow into his body.

Sasuke smiled as the boy felt the full feel of his power. "I like this sword, you see it lets my chidori flow through it so I can stun my enemy." Sasuke said looking up with red eye.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as he spit out some blood. This whole time he wasn't even using the Sharingan. "You just activated that, ne?"

"Hmmmm….hurts don't it to know I can deflect your attacks with out the Sharingan" Sasuke mocked, but Naruto had other plans.

"Nope I just have to kick it up a notch." Naruto said closing his eyes. Sasuke was used to Naruto's tactic, he would either throw more shadow clones at him, or use his precious rensagen. But when Naruto opened his eyes to reveal two green orbs, Sasuke was speechless.

"How?"

"Hehehe, not the only one with a doujutsu now, huh?" Naruto mocked loving the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke was trying to comprehend what was going on. The only thing he could think of was this was some kind of genjutsu, but Naruto sucked at genjutsu.

"So is this some kind of genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not and I'll show you" Naruto said as he ran at the other boy. Sasuke had no idea what he was trying, until he saw the tell tale sign that Naruto was charging his resangen. Sasuke pulled up his sword to stop the boy. But it was to late that Sasuke realized something. His sword was now frozen.

Naruto came crashing through the boys sword and nearly clipped Sasuke if it was not for the Sharingan. Sasuke looked in amazement at the hilt he was holding. The whole sword was destroyed.

"You like, my tech lets me control seals, so I used the wind and the water seal to douse your sword and then I super cooled it with my wind" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Sasuke's head was spinning. Who was this? When they were on a team, Naruto could barely boil water, now he was super cooling things. Maybe Sasuke had underestimated the boy.

**Oasis**

Neko, Hinata and garra were having a hard time fighting their opponents. Neko knew this guy was going to be no push over, but god damn, he was untouchable. Every hti or slash Neko through this guy would just melt away. She delivered another kick to the face. But the boy just started to laugh at him .

"Hehe, you can't hurt me, me and my bro have the ablitly to melt away." He said as he literality melted into the earth. Neko started to look around the area frantically, but she was brought back by the sound of wind being cut. Neko brought her axe up to block the blow, but the sword knocked her back.

She looked up to see the boy holding a massive sword, it must have weighted a ton. Neko jumped to her feet as the boy hefted the sword to his shoulder. He was just smiling, showing off all of his razor sharp teeth. She only had one thing she could do.

"Take this!" she yelled swing her sword over her head and dropping it on the ground. A massive wind hurricane blasted from the end of the ax and headed straight for the shark boy. But Zegitsu just raised his sword to block the blow.

As the win died down, Neko looked in a amazement that the boy was still standing. But even more offsetting was the glow the sword was giving off. "Hehe, it's time 'Medusa' showed her true ablitly." Zegitsu roared as he swung the sword around like a propeller.

The wind leapt of the sword and at Neko. The only thing Neko could think of was trying to combat the attack with more wind. She summed up some wind and released it. But as the winds met Neko's was over powered and she was sent flying.

Neko forced herself up with he ax and looked for the boy, but he was gone again. She spun around as he hit her square in the back. She couldn't keep track of him every time he would liquefy and run away. It was like he was made of water…wait water.

"Hmmm…" Neko said as she examined her belt. She stopped on a very interesting looking scythe. It had many zigzagging blades. She pulled it out and put her ax away.

"I like those weapons….when I'm done here I'll keep them as momentos." Zegitsu joked as he charged the girl. Neko knew she had only one shoot at this so she jumped to the side as he charged her. She need time to get ready.

Zegitsu was getting a little irritated that Neko kept dodging his attacks. But when she drew her katana as well, he thought this party might just be getting started.

Neko pushed what chakra she had left into the katana and waited. The shark boy charged at Neko aiming to cut her through the middle. He swung across, but she was gone. He quickly looked for her until. "Over here"

Zegitsu turned as Neko kicked him in the face again. He dropped the sword she was standing atop and laughed. "Don't you know by know that won't work."

"Oh Yeah" she roared as she jammed the scythe into his chest, Zegitsu laughed harder. Until he felt something weird. He looked down in horror as the Scythe started to glow blue with chakra. But not any chakra, Lighting.

"Oh SHI-" Zegitsu yelled, but it was to late. His from collapsed into a puddle of water and Neko took the opportunity to jam her katana through the puddle. It instantly froze over and Neko felt a wave of relief wash over her. But it was short lived as she to fell to the ground, almost completely drained of chakra.

Garra never knew anyone could perform the same feats Kimimaro could, but it was scare. Garra had nearly been killed by the young girls Spine. He had finally tricked, and got her to stop where he encased her in sand and preformed his favorite move. But she was fine. Her bones encased her organs and she survived.

"If you keep running…(cough)…I'll still kill you one way…(cough) or another." Kizama yelled slashing the kazekage. HE was looking worse for wear and had more then his fair share of cuts.

All Kizama had was that damned cough. He had no idea how to bring her down and he was cursing his luck for ever have meeting Kimimaro. Damn it, Kimimaro had died from some disease and that wasn't helping Garra now.

'_Think, Kimimaro was sick with some disease. He only died because of his disease, but Kizama seem rather health. The only thing these two shared other then the ability was the cough, Kimimaro coughed up blood right before he died, hmmmm…' _Garras thoughts were short lived as Kizama caught him off guard and kick him into the air. Garra twisted in the air right before he started to fall.

The move he saw looked familiar, Bones were coming from the ground like spires. It was only in a small area, but Garra still couldn't fly out of the way. Or could he. The Kazekage pulled the same move as he did those years ago and drifted over the spires on a cloud of sand. He looked around for the girl that was attacking him, when he remembered what Kimimaro could do.

"Mine forest might not be as big as Kimimaro-Samas…(Cough) But it allows me to travel faster." Kizama yelled as she appeared from one of the spires and thrust he sword at the red headed man. But the sword was stopped by his sand.

"I'll have to take this" Garra said in a cold voice. The sword was enveloped by sand and sucked out of Kizama's hands. But the girl just laughed.

"You forget…(Cough)…" Kizama said as he arms morphed into the same drill shaped spires Kimimaro had. "I'll never…(cough) run out of weapons."

Garra narrowly dodge the first spire Kizama threw at him but her left arm hit square into Garra's left shoulder. He let go of his hold on the sand cloud and fell to normal ground. He could barely move and he knew that Kizama was coming he sat up and forced himself to his feet as the girl approached with a smile on her face.

"I guess…(cough) this is it" She said with a content smile on her face. But Garra had other plans. Garra raised the last of the chakra he had and slowly surrounded his body with it. Kizama laughed, this would do no good.

"You cannot (Cough) hide" she yelled as she drove her spears into his sand shield. They penetrated with no trouble and it worried Kizama. She tried to take her spears out but they wouldn't budge.

"I finally see it" Garra said rising from the ground. He willed the chakra over the body of Kizama until it reached her face. "Your lungs…are the weak point" Garra said as he collapsed.

Kizama watched in terro as the sand snaked it way into he mouth and down her thoart. As the sand covered her lungs she could feel the organ shutting down. _'But how…How could I lose?' _Kizma's last thought passed through her head as she feel motion less next to Garra's body.

**Naruto**

Every muscle in Naruto's body was promising him pain in the future, his blood pumped nothing. He was so worn out, him and Sasuke were going at it and the Sasuke looked just as worn out. They had long since given up on jutsu and were now fighting fist to fist.

Naruto had been trying to figure a way out of this but nothing came to him. Sasuke seemed invincible. The curse seal was on level one and Naruto prayed to all his gods, Sasuke would not activate the 2nd level. 

The one seal Naruto could not crack and it had to be the one he need to, the cruse seal was not guarded with a pad lock, it was sealed over. Naruto tried his best to remove it, but he only had his chakra drained.

"Tired…Dobe" Sasuke panted. It was times like this that the 2nd level would come in handy, but it was too much of a risk now. But he needed to…to hell with Orochimaru and his rules. He just needed time Sasuke ran at Naruto with sluggish speed trying to reach the boy. Naruto ducked the boys punch, but took a mean hit to the stomach. Naruto backed up and threw a uppercut that connected with Sasuke's jaw, the two boys stood there half limp, knowing the end was close.

Naruto swiped at Sasuke's legs, but Sasuke jumped to hit him in the face. Before Naruto could stand the air was forced out of him by a blow to his stomach. Sasuke moved to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto caught the fist and punch Sasuke back. He could barely move, but Naruto had enough to roll Sasuke off of him. They both jumped to their feet.

The two stared at each other knowing it would come to this. Their eyes met and the looked right at each other. If only it hadn't come to this things could have worked out better. They hoped for the best, but it had finally come to a fork in the road. The only choice now was to end it here.

"Naruto, all or nothing" Sasuke said as the seal spread around his body. The form shift and his body hardened. Two wings spewed out of Sasuke back and Naruto had only one thing to say "Oh shit"

'_Fox?' _Naruto thought reaching for any hope.

'_**Kit?' **_Kyuubi said very weakly.

'_Kyuubi, what's wrong?' _Naruto asked, for once in his life he cared.

'_**Kit, I'm nearly completely gone, I can barely talk to you' **_

'_Gone where?'_

'_**Dumbass, where can I go…I'm nearly meld with you'**_

'_Oh…well I guess you aren't any help right now.' _

'_**Well, I wouldn't go that far I have enough chakra left that you could do …maybe one move.' **_

'_it'll do I guess.'_Naruto said as the chakra flowed through him. Kyuubi wasn't kidding, it was a little. And Sasuke was now fully charged. The only thing Naruto got out of this was some thing new.

Sasuke had a weird thing on his eyes now. It was a padlock, but it wasn't as complex as the curse seal. He had no idea what they were, but they had to have something to do with the sharingan.

"Well, I see this is the end. …But don't worry, I'll kill all of you friends quickly…especially the shy one" Sasuke said as she approached Naruto. Naruto could barely move and he knew this was it, he need to pull a miracle out of his ass right now.

Sasuke stopped with in a couple of feet of Naruto and raised his hand. "Naruto, you should feel honored."

"Hehe,…why teme?" Naruto asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Well, Orochimaru forbid me from using the 2nd level curse seal and my new move" Sauske said as he opened and closed his hand. He was flexing it like he was about ot grab his neck and choke him to death.

"So you're going to grope me to death" Naruto said smiling at the boy.

"No, this move is a modification on the chidori, I can barely control it and it is very inaccurate" Sasuke explained "But that is why I have the sharingan"

"Sasuke arm stopped moving and then he smiled. "Well, here it is" Sasukes arm begun to swell and Naruto saw hi s arm bulge. His pal was now bright blue and he could see the skin tearing.

Naruto had one shot at this. _'Let's hope this works…sorry everyone' _

"AHHHH..."

**Hinata**

"Gormi show Hyuuga trick now" the boy said as he got to his feet. "Gormi is like his hero Jurgo. We were both locked away, do to our desires to kill. But, Gormi, was set free, and I got my hero's special ability too watch" Hinata had no idea what he was talking about until his hands morphed into two massive axes.

Gormi let out a snicker as he rushed Hinata. He swung at her blindly, and luckly Hinata dodged each hit, but by very little, the last one cut he left arm and she was sent into the near by tree.

Hinata ducked as a blade sliced by her head and diced the tree in half. The tree began to fall and Hinata moved out of the way to watch. Gormi didn't move, and he was clearly in the path of the tree. The tree hit Gormi square on the head and split in half.

Gormi let out a blood curdling laugh as a small line of blood started to trickle from his scalp. Hinata was sure that could kill anyone. "How?"

"Gormi, is special remember" Gormi said "I have a very thick skin, you see I love Hyuuga and fire jutsu users like Sasuke the best. They always underestimate Gormi and try and burn or stop my chakra. But it never works, Gormi invincible."

"Well, I'm not a Hyuuga." Hinata said as she charged at the boy. He was scary. But she had a demon, what was she supposed to be scared of.

Gormi swung his arms across to hopefully cut Hinata, but Hinata jumped over his head and landed on her feet. Gormi didn't have time to turn around before Hinata started striking chakra points. She hit maybe 8 and jumped away thinking that should have down enough damage. But he was fine.

Gormi had an evil smile spread across his face and he lunged at Hinata again. Hinata agot ready but she failed to notice he had switched from his ordinary axes to 2 spears. The extra length caught Hinata off guard as he cut her left arm.

Hinata flipped away from the morphing man and looked at her arm. It wasn't a horrible cut, with her demon it would heal, but she couldn't move it, he must of hit a tendon. Hinata looked up as Gormi began to cackle again.

"Kukuk, pretty Hyuuga can't use left arm, now she will die, Gormi has you where Gormi wants you" Gormi charged again. Failing his arms wildly trying to hit her again, but Hinata seemed to slip at one point and Gormi capaltilized on it by skewerin g the young Hyuuga. Gormi laughed, but quickly stopped as the smoke poofed away to reveal a log on his spear.

"Replacement jutsu asshole" Hinata said in an unHinata like way. Gormi spun around as Hinata's eyes flickered purple and then she faded away. Gormi watched in fascination. Gomri wasn't the brightest guy, being locked in a lab you whole life, you really don't learn much, but Gormi knew jutsu when he saw it.

'_How is pretty Hyuuga using jutsu she can't move left arm. Gormi knows this is some sort of Genjutsu" _Gormi thought.He kept looking around the area until a small fist connected with his jaw. Gormi was a little surprised to say the least.

He scrambled to his feet as Hinata stood there with a small smile on her face. Gormi new this had to end, otherwise, she might actually hurt him. "That's it Hyuuga, Gormi had one ace up his sleeve." Gormi yelled as his arm morphed again into a claw like shape.

Gormi shoot the claw at Hinata and when Hinata tried to dodge it, it followed her. It wrapped its way around her until she was surrounded. Gormi reeled in his 'catch' while giggling like a girl "Gormi love this move Jurgo taught me" He said as he morphed on arm into a fist. But the fist had an extra extension on the end.

"Gormi is so happy, it has been so long since Gormi been let free, Gormi might just kill anyone who gets Gormi's way. I'll kill master Uchiha, then your little blonde boyfriend, then you sister and her boyfriend and then I'll kill the other six….oh Gormi can't WAIT"

Gormi brought his fist up and a piston like function in the back cocked it self. He dropped the fist speeding towards Hinata at astounding speeds. But as he got close. The fist was stopped. Gormi looked up confused by the sudden stop. Around the girl was a glowing purple aura. Her eyes were bright white and Gormi had never seen any thing like this. He dropped the piston hoping to break the shield but the initial force knocked him into a nearby tree. Gormi watched as Hinata floated to her feet.

The white aura formed around her and Gormi could have sworn he saw a cat. He knew the temperature was rising, and he had an idea of what it was. The grass at Hinata feet were burning, rocks were designating, and trees that got in the way of the two aura tails were instantly fried.

"**No one threatens me, No one threatens my family and NO ONE THREATENS NARUTO." **Hinata voice had lost all of it sweetness, she now had all of Sichibi in her voice. Gormi was about to shit himself, he had never faced anyone like this.

He ducked as a tailed whipped by his face and the heat charred the grass. Gormi scrambled to his feet hoping for anything to save his ass. He bolted in any direction zigzagging to try and throw Hinata off. But it was not worth it The first tail landed right into his path. He spun around as the second tail hit him dead on.

Gormi had never had a heat that could pierce his hard exterior. But the tail cut throw him like butter. His body convulsed as his shield melted away. Hinata lifted the tail as she turned to leave. Maybe she could find some more people. The demon was getting to her, but she didn't care, she finally had some power.

As her tail whipped by Konohamaru and Hanabi closed their eyes. They waited for the enviable pain, but it never came. They looked up as Hinata a faced them the tail was completely engulfing them, but it didn't burn. The ropes that held them fizzled away and Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at the floating form of Hinata . She had a small smile and he eyes were glowing white. You could she the glow emanating from them.

Konohamaru and Hanabi watched as Hinata turned to leave. Hanabi had to do something, so some other people could suffer the same fate as that poor bastard. "Hinata stop!" Hanabi yelled.

"**Sorry, little one, but we have things to do" **This voice was defiantly not Hinata's, Sichibi was getting control.

"Hinata please stop!" Hanabi pleaded, she knew this wasn't her sister.

"**Sorry, but they are trying to hurt the ones we care about" **

"Who are you?" Hanabi asked

"**My dear I'm your sisters …tenet, Sichibi." **

"Please…let my sister go…" Hanabi pleaded. It wasn't because of the people, but Hinata probably would not be able to live with the blood on her hands. 

"**I can't" **

"Please my sister is to gentle, she cannot hurt anyone, she won't be able to live with it." Hanabi said. Hinata's form floated closer to Hanabi eyes still glowing. She stopped in front of the younger girl.

"**Your right, thank you child…and by the way, your sister is lucky to have you" **Hinata's eye return to normal and the chakra went away as she fell to the ground. Hinata stood there wobbling from side to side, until Hanabi evened her out. 

"Hinata?"

"Hanabi…Thank you" Hinata said looking into her sisters eyes.

"No problem." But before either could think a blood curdling yell was heard from the direction of the homes.

Hinata knew what it meant, she had to go. "Hanabi stay her with Konohamaru" Hinata said as she rushed off in the direction of the yell.

**Naruto**

Sasuke watched as the chakra fired from his arm. It was blinding speed and it engulfed the whole area. As the chakra died, Sasuke looked on with amusement at the destroyed area. He looked for any sign Naruto was still there but his must have been incinerated, because nothing was left. Sasuke laughed and began to turn off his sharingan, when it hit him. It was off.

Sasuke spun on his heels but it was to slow. Naruto jammed the resangen straight into Sasukes gut. The wind picked up as Naruto roared and pushed the wind bal in. The chakra cut through Sasuke as his eyes went dull. Naruto pulled his hand out of his stomach and watched as Sasuke hit the ground.

Naruto looked at the hand with the blood on it. He had just killed his best friend. Naruto fell back onto his back and looked up at the sky. The smoke clouds were rising and he could feel the anxiety setting in. He had done the one thing he hoped to have not to.

Naruto was crying now the tears were rolling down his face freely.

Hinata jumped over the hill to see the two boys on the ground. She could see that Sasuke was dead, the hole in his chest proved it. But Naruto wasn't moving. Hinata approached slowly, she would not be able to take the worst outcome. As she got closer she saw he was crying.

A wave of relief washed over Hinata as she collapsed next to Naruto, she hovered over him checking to make sure he was okay. She was glad when she only saw a few cuts. "Hinata" Naruto sobbed.

Hinata looked at Naruto, she had never seen him like this. He was generally crying for the other boy. He looked at her with pleading eyes as if searching for something. "Naruto?" Hinata said, she knew she was crying too, but she didn't mind, she helped Naruto sit up so he could look at her.

"Hinata…I-I-I killed him." Naruto said he was still sad, now he was trying not to look at her like he was ashamed.

"Naruto, you only did it because you had to" Hinata said as she huuged him. But he held her at arms length to look at her. She just sat there as if waiting for something.

Naruto looked at her, he didn't see it. He thought she would hate him. He was a monster, he actually killed him. His frined, Naruto had killed him in cold blood. But He found no hint of resentment or hate in her eyes. He saw concern.

"Thank you Hinata" He said hugging he tight. They sat there for a minute Naruto finally stoped sobbing and he looked into Hinata's eyes once more, she only had love in her eyes.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too" Hinata said "But Naruto we have to find the others."

Naruto and Hinata got to their feet and Naruto took one last look at the boy. He felt the anxiety creep back up, but it was stopped as Hinata rested her hand on his shoulder. Naruto took the hand and kissed it, holding it tightly.

They started to walk slowly Hinata supporting Naruto, since he could not move freely. They saw no sign of Garra and Neko or Hanabi and Konohamau as the walked through the clearing past the Dojo. They kept on moving until they reached the hole in the wall. They looked out on the battle.

Naruto couldn't take it, this was all his fault all these people were dieing, because of them. Hinata was horrified. The sea of bodies were endless. The battle was dieing down and the last few sound nin were being finished in the distance.

"Hinata we can't stay." Naruto said looking off into the distance.

"What?"

"These are our friends, if we stay they are in danger, if we go back to the village, its in danger…we need to run." Naruto said looking at Hinata. "I know its hard…"

"Naruto, I understand….Its for the best. At least we'll be together. She said as he kissed him. Naruto smiled at Hinata he was glad he had someone to share this life with, it wasn't a good life, but it worked for them.

"Come on, we have so running to do" Naruto said as the jumped from the hole in the wall.


End file.
